Legend of Zelda:New life
by Kristin3
Summary: Well, the summary is, Link is reborn into OUR world, but the evil follows him. But, Link doesn't remember a thing! When, his Mom is kidnapped by Ganondorf.. will this Link Finally be ready to face Ganondorf in the ultimate battle for the world?
1. Dreams and the new kid

Welcome to the remolded version of my story!  
Each chapter will have ten parts in it. So far there are two complete chapters.   
  
***********************  
Legend of Zelda: The new life  
***********************  
*****Chapter One*******  
*The Adventure begins*  
Part 1-Dreams and the new kid  
  
**Dream**  
  
Thunder. Thunder was the first thing I noticed. The sound and rumble of it. The shear force of it. It shook the land that I stood on. Rain poured down on top of me. Slow at first, then faster and harder. I could feel each drop of water hit me. My senses were on full alert.  
  
The ground was already soggy from the water. Lightening lit up the grounds around me. I could see a great field of grass. Tiny animals ran for cover in the rain. It seemed like a peaceful scene, all but the sky. It was black. A dark cloud was hovering over me.   
  
I stared up at it as it circled around my head. Smears of dark grey and black swirled together in a violent storm. Something evil was stirring.  
  
I heard chains click behind me. I turned around. My clothes clung to me like a second skin. The rusty chains hit each other as they lowered a large wooden bridge that was connected to a large stone wall. The bridge slowly landed with a large thud onto the ground in front of me.   
  
I heard a rhythm of four hooves hitting the ground. It sounded like horse hooves hitting stone ground. They seemed to be in a hurry by the sound of it, a full out Gallop.  
  
I saw a white blur running straight for me. It got larger and proved to be a horse. I gasped as I jumped out the way, barely escaping the beast's hooves. I looked after the riders, a grown woman and a child. A girl child with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, that were wide open in shock and fright.  
  
They ran out of my range of vision. I was about to run after them, when I heard another sound of hooves. I turned and saw a black horse stop beside me. Just past the bridge.   
  
The horse was as black as any night. It's enraged eyes resembled anger and hate itself. It was covered in heavy metal armor, ready for battle at any moment. The horse turned to me and snorted. I stepped back in fear.  
  
Then I made eye contact with the rider. I felt such fear inside of me I never thought I could be so afraid in my life! The man had a sickening green tint to his skin. His hair seemed to be on fire because of its red color. His eyes seemed to be the fires of hell themselves. He gave a scowl towards the field. His face twisted up in anger was even worse, if that was possible, than his regular face.  
  
He turned to me and gave a smirk. He raised his hand. I felt evil being pulled into the hand that he raised.   
  
I felt my mouth drop open.   
  
**End of Dream**  
  
I sat up fast. I was soaked, not by water but by sweat. I panted at the end of my bed. It had been the same nightmare, night after night.   
  
'Maybe I should stop sleeping,' I thought. Then I lay back down for a while. My body was still tired from staying up late last night.   
  
'I just HAD to watch that anime show right after moving all my stuff in my new room, didn't I?' I thought to myself.  
  
Then my alarm went off. I swung my hand over to it trying to just turn it off, but instead I heard a crack. I opened one of my eyes and saw my alarm clock completely busted.   
  
'Ok.....I know I am strong, but I am not that strong,' I thought.  
  
I sat up and looked at it. 'Maybe it had something to do with the dream? I mean it did make me wanna fight, so maybe it was adrenalin running through my veins?' I thought, before shrugging it off and getting out of bed. I yawned while I pulled up my baggy pants and slipped on a blue shirt, before running a comb through my hair a few times.   
  
'I can't do anything with my hair so why bother? It's always the same. Golden locks to the sides and short hair in the back.' I grabbed my green baseball cap and put it on backwards. Then I pulled on my shoes and ran downstairs.   
  
"Hey mom! What's cooking?" I asked as I helped myself to a chair and plate.  
  
"Toast, pancakes and waffles. What would you like?" my mom said as she turned around waiting for the answer.  
  
"How about a waffle and a piece of toast, since I gotta eat a little lighter today. I got baseball practice today remember?" I said.  
  
"Yes, yes I do dear, but you must remember that I am your mother and I say you have to eat a hardy breakfast." My mom replied.  
  
She was always like this. She made sure I ate enough to feed a village before I left to go anywhere. And before I would go somewhere she would do 'The check up' first. Yeah you could call her over protective of me, but since dad went off and left she's been like this. She keeps it somewhere in her mind that 'A happy person will always come back' as she puts it. I guess she means that she doesn't wanna lose me too.   
  
I smiled at her and said, "Yeah, but if I am too fat to get to the field, it's your fault mom."  
  
She smiled back at me and turned to put all the breakfast food onto my plate.   
  
After breakfast, I said goodbye and skipped out of there before she had a chance to remember she didn't do 'The check up' before I left.  
  
The check up was something she always did. I called it that because she would always mumble 'Just checking up' when she was doing it. She would make sure I wasn't wearing anything too baggy, that my shirt was clean, that I didn't have any food stains on my clothes, and then after all that she would turn me to face her and kiss my cheek before I left. And then she would get all sappy on me and say how much I reminded her of dad. Then she would get angry at herself and walk away.  
  
I ran to the baseball field. When I got there they were just starting practice.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late coach. You know how my mom is and all," I said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm surprised you got here so early. Now get in there. This is also try-outs boys. Try to make the cut!" said coach.  
  
I ran up to the rest of them. My family just moved here so the only people I knew was the coach, Matt, who I knew from the start was going to be my best friend here, and Matt's little sister Jane. She was very smart and pointed that fact out a lot when Matt was around.  
  
"Hey Matt," I said.  
  
"Hey Link. What's up?" Matt replied.  
  
"Nothing much. Can you believe I got out of the house before 'the check up' today?" I said.  
  
"Wow. How did you do it, become invisible? She wouldn't even let ME leave your house without 'the check up'," said Matt.  
  
We both laughed at that comment. My mom loved to be a mother; that was for sure. She would mother any child that walked into the house whether we knew them or not. Then the coach started to talk, which stopped us from laughing to listen.  
  
"Boys, we got a new person here to try out. Please welcome Mike," said the coach.   
  
Then a rather large boy stepped out. He was well shaped to play football, not baseball. He had red hair and dark green eyes. He also wore baggy jeans with a black shirt on top. I was sure with that type of clothing he was going to sweat to death! It was pretty hot out here. He pushed his way past everyone and knocked a few kids over. Then he stood beside Matt and I.  
  
"What's your name shorty?" Mike asked.  
  
"My name is Matt, and this is my friend Link," replied Matt.  
"Link? What kind of name is that? Who would name their kid Link?" said Mike.  
  
"My mom would," I said looking down and blushing.  
  
Mike started to laugh at me, then he moved away to go bug some other kids.  
  
"Don't worry about it Link. He's just a jerk, that's all. Anyways, I think the name Link is a lot cooler than the name Mike," said Matt.  
  
I smiled at that comment. At least Matt was nice. The rest of the day went fine; aside from the fact that whenever the coach called my name Mike would laugh. I kinda got used to it and ignored him completely. Then when I ran up to catch a pop fly, Mike pushed me over so he could catch it, which he did. I glared at him in surprise at his rudeness. Coach didn't see him do that because he was busy helping out another kid with his glove.   
  
I helped myself up and dusted the dirt off the back of my shirt. Then I grabbed my glove and tried to catch the next one.   
  
After practice Matt and me went over to my house to get some lunch before we went to the mall to see the new James Bond movie '007 strikes once again'! It was going to be one of those action packed, fighting movies I loved so much. I couldn't wait to see it.  
  
********************************  
Elsewhere in another realm  
********************************  
  
"You can't keep me here forever you know! I will escape no matter what!" yelled an evil green skinned, red-eyed man. His name was Ganondorf, an evil wizard/thief/King.   
  
See many years ago, two people put him there: a boy who later became the Hero of Time, and a princess named Zelda. With their power, and the will of the Hero of Time, they put his evil to a stop and restored all of the land to peace once again. Now he wanted revenge, and no one was there to stop him, at least that's what he thought.  
  
********************************  
Back to our story  
********************************  
  
"Mom! I'm going to go see the James Bond movie!" I yelled.  
  
"Oh no you're not! You have to study for your legends and myths test tomorrow! You don't wanna get an F on it do you?" My mom replied as she walked into the room.  
  
"But mom...," I started.  
  
"But nothing. You are to stay here and study for the test, and that is that." My mom said, giving me the 'If you go, you die' look.  
  
"You win. Matt, I'll see you tomorrow at school," I said, and slowly started to my room to study.  
  
"Well, I'll see you then. I won't see the movie until next week when you can come, ok Link?" said Matt.  
  
"No, no. You go ahead. I'll wait till it comes out on video and buy it. That way I can watch it over and over again," I said.  
  
"Ok. See ya," said Matt as he walked out the door.  
  
"See ya," I said as I climbed up the stairs. I plopped down on my bed and buried my face into the pillow.   
  
'Life isn't fair. It just isn't. Why can't it be easier like the people in the legends book? I'd rather fight dinosaurs or slay dragons, than do homework. Life, just plain and simple, wasn't fair for anyone,' I thought with a sigh. I reached under my bed and pulled out the huge story book filled with fake adventures.  
  
There was a fake leather case covering it, with pen writing all over it. 'Probably from other students writing on it,' I thought. On the cover was printed writing in red letters, 'Myths and Legends of the Past'.  
  
I was supposed to study these 'legends'. I don't know why people even care about this kind of stuff. It's all fake, and has nothing to do with real life! I mean, what type of insane person would believe in Dragons and stuff like that?   
  
  
  
Not me that's for sure,' I thought, as I opened to the index and found something very interesting. 'The Legend of Zelda: Link the hero of time'.   
  
I opened it to that page and saw the picture of Link. 'Hey, that looks almost exactly like me. Maybe this book won't be so boring after all?' I thought. Then I saw the picture of Princess Zelda. 'Not half bad, too bad she isn't real,' I thought some more, as I started to read the legend.  
  
****************************************************  
The Legend of Zelda: Link, the Hero of Time  
  
The land of Hyrule was peaceful. Quiet times were very frequent around here. Then one day, a terrible man came from the desert. A man named Ganondorf. He was the king of the thieves. He rode on a black horse to the Hyrule castle.   
  
From then on peace was very hard to find. After he had caused curses all over the land, a song was played. The song of time by a young boy.   
  
He opened the doors of time and pulled out the master sword. His spirit was kept inside of the sacred realm for seven years before returning.   
  
He was an adult now, and with his mighty courage and braveness, defeated Ganondork and saved the land of Hyrule. The legend was passed down from the royal family Zelda.   
  
Zelda being the Princess at the time, helped Link seal Ganondorf into the scared realm for all eternity. He is said to be kept in darkness, and then after his body is gone, his spirit will remain in darkness forever.  
******************************************************  
"Man, that guy must've made a lot of people mad to get locked into a realm of darkness forever," I said.   
  
The Legend was short for most of them but he wanted to learn about this Hero Of Time. If he was so great then what happened after he died? Did he have kids of something? Who could his title pass down too?   
  
'Wait a second! This is a Legend! What am I thinking? It's a L-e-g-e-n-d. Legend! There is nothing to think about it being real or not. But still I wonder. I guess I will have to look through the rest of the book to know about Link. I wonder if he was anything like me?' I thought before starting to read another legend.  
  
The next day I woke up from another one of those nightmares. It never changed, and my reaction from seeing the guy never changed either. I got out of bed, took a quick shower and put on some clothes. I got down stairs and was surprised to not see my mother standing at the counter cooking. This got me a little worried.  
  
"Mom!" I yelled. No answer.  
  
"Mom!!" I yelled again, only louder. My voice echoed along the empty house.   
  
Silence answered my waiting ears. I started to panic a little now.  
  
"MOM! MOM! Where are you?!" I yelled again.   
  
I ran around the house looking for her, and then I opened her bedroom door. My mom was in her bed with tears falling down her face. Her shoulders were slumped down as she looked at me. No, she was looking past me at something, something or someone behind me. I slowly turned my head around, ready to face whatever it may be. I turned my whole body around. My face lost its anger and my whole body lost feeling. My heart pounded so hard against my chest I thought it would pop right out.  
  
"It can't be," was all I was able to say.  
***********************************  
  
Do you like my re-made first chapter? It has the same basic plot and still has most of the original writing, but I added detail and some more talking and thinking for link. ^_^ Hope you like it! 


	2. Dreams into nightmares

**********************************  
Legend of Zelda:The new life  
**********************************  
*****Chapter One*******  
*The Adventure begins*  
Part 2-Dreams into nightmares  
  
I went into shock. That's the only way to explain it. I felt like time had stopped for me. Everything went by so slow. The huge man in front of me, couldn't be who I thought it was. There was no possible way it could be him! He was gone and was never coming back!   
  
"That's right boy. I'm back."he said. His deep voice making it's way into my ears. It confirmed what I thought.  
  
"D...d...dad?"I stuttered.   
  
I felt my eyes water up. Was my mind playing tricks on me? Could it really be him? Could my father really be standing here, right in front me? A million and one thoughts raced through my head. Why was he here? Was he going to stay? Why did he leave in the first place?  
  
I always wondered why he left. Was it because he didn't like me? Was I not a good son? Did I do something wrong and upset him? Is that was caused him to go away?  
  
Tears dripped down my face like rain water. My heart was beating a million miles a second. My breathing became ragged and quick. I felt all thoughts leave my head as his voice interrupted me again.  
  
"Yeah. Come and give your old man a huge."he said.  
  
"DAD!"I yelled.  
  
I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. My tears dried up onto his clothes. I held onto him so tight, I thought I was going to squeeze him to death! It seemed as if I let him go, he would vanish and be gone for good. I wasn't going to let that happen a second time! I wanted a Father so badly! I wished for him to come back for so long, I began to believe he was never going to come back to us again!  
  
Then I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I smiled and looked up. Then my father looked down at me. He smiled down at me. A wonderful smile. More like a grin. He was really happy to see me? I felt joy worm it's way through me. I hadn't been this happy in.. in.. Forever! I was going to have a father. Finally. Even if this was a dream, I never wanted it to end. This was much better then my nightmare!  
  
As if reading my thoughts, my father frowned down at me. I blinked in surprise. Was he going to leave me again?  
  
"What's wrong dad?"I said.   
  
Then his face shifted. A dark cloud loomed over both of us. His eyes glowed in red hatred. His hair became a blood red color. Slowly the change overtook his whole body. He grew much taller and built. His hands became bigger and filled up most of my back. He turned into the green skinned man from my dreams!   
  
He crackled and laughed at me. His laughter filled the whole space. It echoed throughout the house.. wait. We weren't in my house anymore. We were standing in total darkness.   
  
He looked down at me with an evil grin. His eyes glared right through me. I felt my stomach turn. My grip loosened and I was about to let go when I felt the ground below me give way. I looked behind me.  
  
I was going to fall into a lava pit! I was about to scream, when the green skinned man grabbed onto the back of my shirt. He gripped it tightly.  
  
I looked at him. He saved me?  
  
He gave a sinister smile and held me to his face, making me look right into his eyes.  
  
"No father would want a little brat like you! NOW DIE!" He said to me.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!" I screamed as he threw me into the pit. I started to fall. I felt the lava heat hit me like a ton of bricks. It was so painful.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooo!FATHER!"  
********************  
I woke up in a dead sweat. I panted heavily. My throat was ragged, as if I was screaming in  
Real life. I ran my fingers through my blonde hair. I quickly remembered my dream and pulled  
on a pair of pants, not caring what pair. Then I ran downstairs.  
  
"Mom! MOM!"I said. I ran into the kitchen to see my mom's back. She was standing at the  
counter, probably cooking breakfast for her and me. As she put bread in the toaster, she   
Turned around to me.   
  
"Dear what is it?"My Mom said with worry filled in her voice.  
  
I shook my head and said,"Nothing Mom. Just a bad dream."  
  
"All right if your sure."My Mom said.  
  
"I'm sure Mom. Now, what's for breakfest?"I asked with a smile.  
****************************  
Somewhere is the scared realm  
****************************  
  
"I shall come back. All I have to do is wait for the right time to come back. My powers are gaining. And from what I hear that nosiy little boy is dead and so is that brat of a princess. Now no one will stand in my way!"Said Ganondorf.  
  
****************************  
Back to our story  
****************************  
  
I went up stairs into my room after Breakfast. I put on a clean shirt and put my cap on backwards. Then right before I walked out of the room, I turned around. I walked back to my bed and reached under and grabbed the book about Legends. I couldn't help but wanna take another look at the Hero of Time legend for some reason. The legend seemed to live within me and I wanted to learn more about it.   
  
I ran downstairs and out the door without even so much as a bye to my Mom. I ran to Matt's house and knocked on the door.  
  
Matt's house wasn't that great looking. It was a small house with two bedrooms. He shared one with his little sister. His Father was in the other one. They have a small kitchen and a fair sized living room with a love seat and two chairs. They also have a TV   
  
The outside of the house was brick and painted a tan color. Dead plants were in the small garden and the lawn needed to be mowed.  
  
Then, Matt opened the door.  
  
"Hey Link. Why you up so early for?"asked Matt.  
  
"I gotta show you something. I know how you are good at legends and reading so I thought you could help me out here."I said.  
  
"Sure I guess. Depends on what you need. I mean we got school in about one hour and I still gotta get dressed."  
  
"Yeah but it shouldn't take that long thought."  
  
"Ok. I'll try. Come in."  
  
We got inside and then Matt slipped on a shirt. Him and I walked to the kitchen and I put the book down. Then I opened the book to the Hero of Time page.  
  
"What's so interesting in the Hero Of Time legend that you wanna know?"asked Matt.  
  
"Look at the picture Matt. You will see what I mean."I said.  
  
Matt looked at the picture. It was the picture of the Hero Of Time. He had blondish golden hair, a green hat, blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. Then he looked at me. His eyes went a little wide and then he looked back at the picture then at me. He then said,"No way! You look just like him."  
  
I nodded and said,"That's why I am so interested in it. And what is even more weirder is, well, check out his name. It's right below his picture."  
  
Matt looked back down and below the picture it is said 'The Hero Of Time named Link'. Matt gasped and said,"Now, this is very weird. You don't think..?"  
  
"Yeah I do. I might be connected to him in some way. I mean I know it's one in a million but I gotta try. We look too much alike and the name..... It only gives me one thought. He is my ancester."I said.  
  
"You mean more like one in a trillion! Your talking about a folk legend! And to think about it there is no magic or fairies or evil desert theives."Matt said.  
  
"Maybe not now but back then we don't know. It could be anything. I mean they may have stretched the truth about magic but some of it might be true. Like how my ancestor beat a really bad guy that was causing tons of bad things to happen in the early world. There is just too much evidence to think other wise."I said almost out of breath at the end.  
  
"Yeah I guess. Well, this is your dream you can dream. So what do you wanna know about the legend?"Matt said,  
  
"Everything."I said shortly.  
  
************************* 


	3. Mystery at the Library

************************  
Legend of Zelda:The New life  
***********************  
*****Chapter One*******  
*The Adventure begins*  
Part 3-Mystery at the Libary  
  
Matt and I ran to the library after school. We piled books upon books on the table searching for something more then what was in the Legends Book.  
  
"I think I found something new. But it's only a sentence we haven't heard yet."Said Matt.  
  
I walked over to him and stood over his shoulder leaning in the read the words. The words were printed in strange black ink. The pages were yellow with age and tearing at the edges.  
  
'The power of the sage's were released, making a bridge to cross to the darkness.'  
  
"Well, now I think I am even more confused."I said and sighed in defeat. We had been in the land of books for about three hours not finding anything useful. The same old thing over and over again.  
  
I sat down in the wooden chair nest to Matt. I leaned against the back of it and slumped in my seat. This was much harder then I first thought. Finding information like this was hard to come by. I thought it was going to be easy. Just look for a book with Legends on the front or something. I guess it wasn't that easy anymore.  
  
I sighed once more, putting my forehead on the table and thinking over all the information we have gathered already.  
  
'Link's was the hero of Time, Ganondorf is bad and Princess Zelda helped out in her own special way. Now there were the sagas.'  
  
"Well, we can always look up the sages. It's not like they are unknown. It's kinda an urban Legend here about the sages."said Matt.  
  
I looked over at him."I didn't hear any legends when i got here. So what's the news."  
  
"Well, the Legend is that at the old temple, in the outside part of this town, that there was a sage. The sage of Fire. But the Temple is hidden under the rocks. And you have to have a special tunic in order to enter. Oh and there is some weird sentence about where the rest of the sagas are."said Matt.  
  
"Well, I am listening. We can always solve it."I said smiling. "I mean we are the smartest people in our class."  
  
Matt smiled back and nearly laughed. in fact that truth was that they were always goofing off in class instead of working. Well, no one spit a Spit balls better then me. Also, no one planted a 'Kick me' sign on someone's back better then Matt. He even got someone to wear it all day without knowing it! We laughed so hard after that.  
  
"Well, it's like this if I remember correctly. The first is in the Temple of pure light. The second, is in the deep vast of the forest. The third, under the rocks of fire. The fourth, under the tears of Angels. The fifth in a place of shadow. The sixth in the burning sands of the spirts."said Matt.  
  
"Yikes. Well how hard can it be? Let's just think. The first is in the Temple of pure light. How can a temple be in pure light?"I asked. Raising up an eyebrow.  
  
"Exactly. I'd say we have come on a bigger problem then we wanted. Atleast you know slightly more about your so called ancestor. Well, It's getting kinda late. Don't you think we should be getting home?"asked Matt yawning as he did so.  
  
"Nah. You go. I wanna stay here just a bit longer."I said.  
  
"Ok. It's your problem. Just don't stay here to long. ok?"said Matt turning towards me before he exited.  
  
"Promise. See ya tomorrow at practice."I said.  
  
Matt grabbed his blue jacket from his chair and walked out of the library doors.   
  
It was getting late, but I didn't mind. I looked around. It was only me and maybe a few geeks from school that were in a meeting of some sort on the other side of the room. I looked down at the wood table with piles of books on it. I sighed, got up and started to put them all back on the shelves.  
  
Once I got them all back, I pushed my hands into my pockets. Alittle angry that I couldn't find what I wanted. I sighed. Then started to just walk around. I felt like there was just something around the corner waiting for me. So I walked over to the book shelf on the corner. I started to read the titles as I went by.  
  
'Dragons and Lizards'  
  
'Potions and Herbs'  
  
'Plants and Animals for tales'  
  
'Fantasy: Tales never told'  
  
I continued to walk and I almost reached the end of the book shelf when a heard something fall behind me. I stopped and turned around. A rather thick book had fallen to the ground. I turned back around and picked it up. It blew off the dust from the cover. I felt it's leather binding. It's letters were imprinted on the cover along with a symbol of a Triforce. The Triforce was golden plated that reflected light from it. The cover seemed a bit dirty and looked like it had survived through a fire because it's right lower corner was partly burned off. Then I opened the cover of the book.  
  
Dust came flying out. I coughed and covered my mouth and nose with my jacket sleeve. Then I looked at the title.  
  
'Link's Adventure'  
  
'No way! How could this book have fallen off at the time I needed it?'I thought. I got up with the book in my arms and looked at the place it had fallen from.  
  
There was something strange going on around here. There was no open spots on the book shelf for it to have fallen from. I was going to question this further but then I heard a voice. The high pitched voice of the Library lady. It echoed through the library and made me wince. She sounded like a bird with that voice!  
  
"It's almost closing time! All of you must leave now if you want to check out a book!"She yelled loud enough for the whole block to hear her. Well, it was a big library.  
  
I shrugged and walked down the steps and onto the first floor. Then I went up to the desk and put the book on the counter.  
  
"I'd like to check this book out please."  
***************************************** 


	4. Link reads about Link!

Please review!  
************************  
Legend of Zelda:The New life  
***********************  
  
Part 4-Link reads about Link?!  
  
I had to explain for about an hour to my mom about why I was late. She still eyed me wearly, but let me go upstairs to my room.  
  
"TGIF! What a week. Now, onto that book."I said as I picked up to dusty book, laided it on my desk and started to read.  
  
"So, every Kokirri but him had a fairy huh? I kinda know how he feels. I just moved here. Well, atleast i got something in commom with him."I said.   
  
Then I turned the page. It was about his search for a sheild and sword. Then, him going into the Great Deku tree to save the forest. And then at the end, when he comes out and the Deku tree dies.  
  
"Wow. poor Link. That must of been sad to see that happen."I said silently to myself. Then I turned to the next.  
  
"Adventure in Hyrule Feild. Sounds cool."I said.  
  
By the time I went to sleep, I had read all the way up to the time when Link got all the spirt stones and was just about to open the doors of time, then my mom came in and shut the light off.   
  
'I swear she has the worse timing!'I thought.  
  
When I finally got to sleep, I had a dream that i was Link, the Hero. I fought the great Queen Gohma. I got the stones, saved the Gorons and Zoras. I felt the pain, and greatness of being brave just like him. Then I woke up to my new alarm clock.  
  
I opened one of my eyes and shut it.  
  
"God! Why did I set my alarm clock for?! I don't have to get up!"I said to no one.  
  
I turned it off and rolled over. I put the pillow over me head so the sun wouldn't touch my eyes anymore. I tried to get back to sleep but no use. So, I trugged out of bed, took a quick shower, got dressed and sat down to read the rest.  
  
"Link, played the song of time, just then the three spirtal stone flew above him with all their shinning glory, placed into the three hollow holes. The Song ecoked off the walls and made it sound even more intence, the door of time opened, leaveing Link to just go in a get the prize. Link walked in, and saw the Master Sword. A big sword, made of a special metal, that could slice through all evil. Only the Hero of Time can pull it out of the pedistal. Link slowly walked up to it. Then begain to pull on it, then it moved slightly in the pedistal. Then, with one final tug, Link held the master sword above where it once laided. Suddenly, Ganondorf appeared. He laughed at Link and Link passed out."  
  
"Link awaken to find himself in the spirt realm. An old looking man stood there. He gave Link the first madailum. The one of Light."I finished.  
  
"So that's what the Temple of Time is! It's the Temple of Light! I knew I could figure this out. And by my guess, if I am correct, where my house is, is where the path to the Fire Temple once was! I can't beleive I am living in the Kakariko Village!"I said. Then Matt walked in my room.  
  
"Hey man. And what about you living in carrotiky village?"asked Matt as he sat down beside my on my bed.  
  
"Not Carrotiky, Kakariko Village. It's one of the Villages where Link stayed and guess what? The Temple, you know the old temple you told me about?"I asked excitily.  
  
"Yeah."said Matt.  
  
"Well, that old Temple is the Fire Temple! The third Temple. You know the sentence with 'under the rocks of fire' is that old temple. The temple made of light is the Temple of Time. And if I am right, that's in West City, by the old castle runins. The one deep in the vast forest, in the Farkon Town. Well, just north of it. It is hiden. Then one under the tears of angels, is Lake Lilon. You know. The Lake that some idiot named about four weeks ago. I used to visit there. I bet the Temple is under the Lake. Oh, and I even figured out the next one. The place in shadow, is the dark cave north east of right where we are! Above the graveyard."  
  
"Well. Link. I think you have finaly cracked, but what you said, strangly enough made sence. In it's own way. If you really think there is a chance that you could be right, then I am all for it. We can go up to the old Temple right now. I mean, we will have to sneak around, but that's what I am good at."Said Matt.  
  
I smiled and said,"Alright. You got it. Let's get going. And if I am right, then that means I am the Hero of Time. You will bow before me!"  
  
Matt laughed and said,"In your dreams Link. In your dreams."  
  
"Man, that remindes me. Have I ever told you about my dream?"I said.  
  
"No. What about it? Oh let me guess. You see yourself as Link, come to save the world again!"Matt smiled, but it disappeared when he saw the look I gave him. "Man, what's up with you? What is so bad about your dream that could scare you! I mean, someone punched you right in your face and you didn't even flinch! It's got to be serious!"  
  
"It is. You see that guy Ganondorf in the picture?"Matt nodded. "Well, I have been dreaming about him. I mean as soon as I moved here, I dreamed about him. It's aways the same. I am by a drawl bridge, it is cold and dark outside. The drawl bridge comes down, a white horse with two riders. One a girl, and one a woman. As soon as they leave into the feild, I turn around and see a black horse with fire red eyes. The horse doesn't scare me as much as the rider does. He is pure evil. I know he is. His cold eyes stare at me, and then he laughs at me. he shoots some kind of magic at me, which leaves me body aching and hurting bad. I wake up and my body is still hurting with that pain. This can't just be a dream. It has to be real, somehow. And when I read this book that I found, or it rather found me, Link had the same dream. The same god dam dream! Then only a few months later, what happened in his dream really did happen, to him! Maybe, if I don't act fast, it will happen to me."I said, settling down and sitting on the bed looking at my toes.  
  
"Well, if that does happen to you, atleast you know you can beat him after all. I mean this Link did it. So why can't you?"Matt tried to lighten me up.  
  
"I haven't read the battle part yet. I am almost afarid. I got up to the point where Link has had his spirt locked away for seven years, so he would be an adult when he fought Ganondorf. What if that happens to me? I mean, I am not kid, I am 14 years old, but still. They could lock my up for 4 years so i would be 18 when i got out. I don't want that to happen."I said.  
  
"Hey, no worry. All we gotta do is go to the Temple, I'll prove you wrong, glot and then we can go back to normal life, like reality."Said Matt.  
  
I could tell he beleived me thought. Just in his tone of voice. he didn't want to beleive it but it was true. He had to face that.  
  
"Well, let's get going then!"I said as I stood up and we walked out to go to the grave yard.  
***********************  
Please review 


	5. Dampe's Grave

Please review  
  
  
************************  
Legend of Zelda:The New life  
***********************  
  
part 5-Dampe's Grave   
  
Matt and I went to the graveyard. Kids, weren't really aloud to go there on account most kids would move graves and spray paint the grave stones.  
  
Matt and I ran past the guards and lost them when we hide behind a grave stone. They looked further on.  
  
I swiped the sweat from my forhead. Matt smiled. Then, suddenly the gravestone moved.   
  
Matt jumped forward away from the stone, but I fell into a black hole.  
  
I yelled loudly and closed my eyes. Expecting to fall onto the hard ground, but landing on something softer. I sat up and looked around. Everything was pitch black. I got up dusted myself off. Then I started to walk blindly. Holding my arms out trying to fell for a wall.  
  
Then light.  
  
"What the..?"I started. Looking around the place. It was huge! Tile and coloums made up the room. Each glowing a light blue. The ground was tiled too. Then I saw something. A see through man holding a lantern.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"I screamed.  
  
"Hey, hey cool it would you? I can hear every well and I don't need you yelling at me. Now, what are you doing in my grave young man?"He asked. Floating above the ground.  
  
"Well, I ummm I ......who are you?"Was all that came out of my mouth.  
  
"Hmph. I should be asking you that. But I surpose you would want to know. I am Dampe. The old grave yard worker. I used to be the only worker when the grave yard started out. I helped bury all the royal family members and villagers. And who are you?"He asked.  
  
"My name is Link."I said. Inching closer to him.  
  
"Link?! Link, Link?! My good friend that came to visit me so many years ago I can't even remember? How good it is to see you! You look younger than I remember though but yes, I can tell you are Link when you stepped into the light. I can't beleive you would be scared of me. I'm such a softy you know. Well, have you had fun playing with the hook-shot you've come back to challendge me for it again?" He said. A glint in his eyes at the challendge.  
  
"Challendge? What do I have to do?"I asked. Trying to go along with him. Apparently he knew the Real Link and I wanted to know wha he used to do. When he was alive.  
  
'So, he used to challendge ghosts? Wow. He was so cool!'I thought.  
  
"Well, a race boy! Of course. Do you want to try?"He asked.  
  
"Um sure. I guess a race would be fun to do."I said. Alittle unsure.  
  
Dampe smiled and yelled,"Keep up with me if you can!" Then took off through an open door.  
  
I blinked them ran as fast as I could trying to keep up with him. I turned the corner and nearly ran into fire!  
  
I yelped, went around it and ran after him again. I saw he was dropping the fire. So, I didn't follow his exact path so I wouldn't run into the fire. After turning many corners, getting a slight burn on my finger and nearly falling off of the stairs, I made it.  
  
I ran out of breath in the last part, but managed to keep up with him.  
  
"Ummm. Your alittle slugish Link. I told you to challendge me more often, but you did indeed keep up with me. I guess you till win even though you took fifty seconds longer than you used too."He said.  
  
"Thanks. Umm, where's the hook-shot?"I asked.  
  
"Oh, through that door. It will also lead you out. Come back and chellendge me again sometime. I'd loved to challendge you when you get back into shape!"He said laughing and then dissappearing.  
  
I stood wided-eyed for a second before going to the door. I entered it and saw a chest. I opened the chest, and had dust fly up at me.  
  
After hacking for awhile, I reached in and grabbed the prize. It was a weird looking object. I put the hook-shot in my shit and went through the open way. When I got ot the end it seemed blocked off. I puched on the heavy door and saw where I was.  
  
I was in a vent to the village windmill.  
  
I hoped out and went through the door before anyone could ask me a question. I ran to the grave yard, but the guards weren't there that time. Probably still looking for Matt and me.  
  
I went in and went to Dampe's grave where Matt was last time. I saw him huntched over the black pit yelling my name. The guards over his shoulders. Yelling my name too.  
  
'I'm in trouble.'I thought.  
  
I went around another grave stone and whispered'Matt. Matt. over here.'  
  
Matt looked up and saw my hand. He was about to yell my name when he remembered the guards.  
  
"I'll go get some help. You try to see if you can find him."Matt said.  
  
The guards being as stupid as they are, let him go. Matt ran over to me and we got out of there.  
  
"How did you get out of the grave?"Yelled matt at me.  
  
"I have good hearing and I don't need you yelling at me."I said.   
  
"Well, then how did you? You didn't come back up that was for sure."He said.  
  
"Well, I came through the windmill. I fell down there and saw a real live ghost! He challendged me to a race. I keep up with him. So, I was free to go."I said.  
  
"Hold up. You. Saw a ghost. In the grave. And you keep up with him in a race under the grave yard. Then, you were free to go. You ended up coming out of the windmil?"He said.  
  
"Yep."I answered.  
  
"I don't beleive it!"He said.  
  
"Well, i did when something. He thought I was the real Link. You know the hero of time. So when I challendged him, he gave me a hook-shot."I said.  
  
"A hook-shot? Sorry. Don't beleive it until I see it."He said.  
  
I pulled it out of my shirt and showed him.  
  
"Whoa. What is that thing?"he asked.  
  
"A hook-shot. It's really cool too. I only wonder what it does."I said.  
  
"Well, try it out and see what it does."He said.   
  
I held it in my right hand and aimed it to a pole. To the very top too. I pulled the triger. The hook flew from the base and onto the pole. It clicked and pulled me to it.  
  
"WHOAAAAAAAAAAA!"I yelled when it pulled me. I was at the top of the pole. Holding onto the hook-shot with one hand.  
  
"Whoa! That was so cool! Get down and let me try Link!"Shoted Matt running up to the pole.  
  
"I would if I could."I said. Then letting go of the trigger button. It released the hook from the pole and I fell down to the ground.  
  
I landed on Matt.  
  
"Thanks for the catch."I said.  
  
"Get off! You weigh a ton!"He asked below me.  
  
I hopped off and helped him up.  
  
Then looked at the hook-shot.  
  
"This thing is really neat. If Link had it, what did he use it for? I know not to impress his friends."I said.  
  
"Maybe to get to ledges. That would really help you there."Matt said. Looking at the hook-shot too.  
  
"Yeah. That would be cool, being in a temple and hook-shotting across to the ledge. Man, I wonder what else tools he had!"I said.  
  
"Well, you still haven't proven to me that the Temples are real. Or any of that legend."He said.  
  
"Hey! You have to beleive me now! Where could I get this? And how could I be in a grave the first minute and come out later? Think about it. Magic books, moving graves. Ghosts. Weapons. You can't say nothing is going on! You have to atleast beleive that SOMETHING is strange around here."I said.  
  
"Well, I didn't see the book fall off the shelf or a ghost. But, the moving grave is kind of strange and that Hook-shot it cool. But still. It could be all some aceint weapons they used for war. Think about it. Your letting your Imgination go to your head."Matt said.  
  
"Alright. Fine. Don't beleive me. I'm going to go home, get my stuff packed and leave. With or without you."I said. Huffing of my steam.  
  
"Wait a second. Leave? Where are you going?"Matt asked running after me.  
  
"Smiple. The temple of time."I said. Turing on my heels and running to my house.  
  
*********************  
How do you like it so far? I hope you like it. Thanks to all you reviewers! 


	6. Temple of Time

Please review  
************************  
Legend of Zelda:The New life  
***********************  
  
Part 6-Temple of Time  
  
I escaped through my window at night. Matt was going to bring his bike over and we were going to ride off to the Temple. I left my mom a note telling her I was alright and I would be back after only alittle while.  
  
I strapped on my helmit and rode off to the meeting spot. I saw Matt there.  
  
"hey man. Let's get going." I said. We took off to the Temple.  
  
We rode through three different cities. Our legs were screaming at us. Then it started to rain on us.  
  
"Oh! Goddesses why now!" I shouted.  
  
"Goddesses?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, haven't you read anything on Link? There are three goddesses. One of power one of wisdom and the other of courage. My ansester had the triforce of courage you know." I said.  
  
"Yeah yeah. Now I know why you are so brave at the most stupidest of times!" Said matt.  
  
"I am not!" I complained.  
  
"Are too. Remember when Kevin dared you to ride your skateboard over the roof, onto the street and off a ramp?" Asked Matt.  
  
"Yep. I broke my arm after not landing to board right and skidding down the street. So?" I said.  
  
"You knew you couldn't skateboard even if your life depended on it!" Shouted Matt.  
  
"Yeah. your point being?" I smiled.  
  
"Your insane I promise!" Matt grumbled. We both saw an old building. It had a roof and that was good enough for me.  
  
We made out way inside and rung out our clothes. I took my shirt off and thrown it over a chair. I also laid my hat on that seat. Matt just rung his clothes out. We walked further back into the bulding. Hoping someone was around to tell us where we were. We continued walking until we saw a blocked off door. Matt and I smiled at each other.  
  
Matt bent down and picked the lock. I pushed the heavy door out of the way. We walked inside and saw an alter. It had three old looking gems over it. Floating!  
  
"WOW!" matt shouted.  
  
"That's it! The three stones of the land! Forest, Fire and water! Ha! Told you so!" I said.  
  
Matt walked up to it and put his hand below it. testing to see if there was anything holding it up.  
  
After trying to figure the stupid thing out for a long time on how to make it work, we gave up. We leaned against the alter. I took out a blue ocarina my mom gave me when I was six. She tought me how to play alot of songs too.  
  
I put it to my lips and played Epona's Song. Then switched over to Zelda's Song. Matt listened.  
  
I keep in switching. The last was a song my Mom didn't know the name too. It sounded really weird, but it was magical at the same time. So, I called it the Song of Time.   
  
I started to play the first couple of notes, when suddenly the Ocarina began to glow!  
  
Matt shook me to let me see, because I had my eyes closed.  
  
I stopped playing and it stopped glowing.  
  
"That was really weird." Matt said.  
  
"yeah." I agreed  
  
"Play it again and see if it happens again!" Said Matt.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders and began to play the song again. The Ocarina glowed. I finsihed the whole song this time. Then the building began to shake. We both stood up and was about to brake for the door when we saw the back wall opeing up! A triforce peice above it glowed brightly.   
  
'Well, that's something you don't see everyday." I said. I ran pasted the alter and into the room. Matt followed.  
  
Then we saw it. A huge blade. The master sword!  
  
"It's the Master Sword! The sword that can kill all evil!" I said, walking up to it. Matt pulled me back though.  
  
"Don't man! You don't know what it might do if you touch it. Remember what happened to Link when he touched it? He got trapped in a spirit realm for seven years! Man, how would I explain that to your mom?!" Matt almost yelled.  
  
"It's alright man. there's no evil around here. think about what you are saying. I just want to touch it. Don't you?" I asked.  
  
Mat slowly nodded. I walked up the stairs to it and reached out. Before I could touch it, two cops flashed their lights on Matt.  
  
"Hey what are you kids doing back here?" One of them asked.  
  
I reached foward and grabbed the sword. I held onto it. I felt a lightening like bolt go through my whole body. It was a warm feeling though. I wanted more of it. I wrapped btoh of my hands around the holder and wrentched it out of the pedistal. It made a sweet sound that was like music to my ears. I raised it like King Arthor would his sword.   
  
I watched the blade, almost transfixed on it. It was beautiful. The most powerful and beautiful thing I had ever seen in my whole life!  
  
Then, someone grabbed me. It was the other cop.  
  
"Drop the sword sonny." he said firmly.  
  
I shook my head and backed away.  
  
"I earned this sword. It belongs to me. I am the Hero of Time for this generation. Unless you can pull the sword from the pedistal of Time and prove me otherwise, I state my claim." I said. The words just seemed to roll off my tongue, like I had been saying them my whole life. I was guessing it was the sword talking.  
  
I placed the sowrd back into the pedistal and waited for him to try to pull it.  
  
"Alright you have had your fun kid. I will show you that it's all a legend." He said. he grabbed the handle, only to be shocked and he backed away from the sword. The other police man grabbed the sword, but the same thing happened to him. I grabbed the holder and pulled it out with one hand.  
  
"See." I said. Suddenly, a sheath fell into my other hand, seemingly from nowhere. I put the sword into the sheath and put it on my back. I hooked it and left with Matt, while the policeman stayed stunned on the ground. Before we left, I grabbed my shirt and hat, then the three gems after the policeman got out of the doorway. I put them in my pocket and took off for the bikes.  
  
Matt and I never rode so fast in our lives! But it was too dark out and the rain had made the ground too soft to ride on. We got off our bikes and walked them. The whole section of roads that lead into our town were blocked off by rain. Matt and I traveled through the rain for hours until we made it to the next city.  
  
It was called 'Wet Lands'. There was tons of water and a huge waterfall there. I figured this is where Zora's Domain was. We found an abanonded place to sleep for the night.  
  
"I blame you for this Link!" Said Matt.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault!" I said.  
  
"Yes it is. You just had to go to the Temple and you just had to get us caught in the rain. then to top it off, we both got caught by the police. Now, we are soken wet, cold, hungry and to top the whole day off, in deep trouble by our moms! Not to mention my dad will kill us!" Siad Matt.  
  
I sighed. I really got us in deep today. I couldn't blame matt for being mad at me. I was mad at myself for that matter. I got in deep with my mom and that was enough, but Matt has both his parents to deal with.  
  
"Sorry Matt. I didn't mean to get us in trouble." I said.  
  
"It's alright man. Just try to get some sleep. Atleast we don't have to go to school tomorrow." Said Matt with a smile.  
  
"Yeah. I got a test in first peroid!" I said.  
  
"No way! Spanish! Gag! I feel sorry for you. And we got baseball pratice in two days, so that doesn't matter. But, can you see the look on your mom's face when you bring home that sword? She will freak!" Matt started to laugh.  
  
"Hey! She'll let me keep it! My mom is cool like that. Though she might have me lock it up in the basement. Atleast I will keep it. But, you have to admit, that whole Ocarina glowing was cool looking." I said, pulling out my ocarina.  
  
"yeah. Wonder if it will glow now. Play that song." Said matt.  
  
I put it to my lips and played the notes of the song of Time. Nothing happened. The tingle feeling I had when I played it at the alter wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Oh well. Atleast you playing will get me to sleep." Said matt.  
  
"I am so not playing you to sleep!" I complained.  
  
"What? You don't know enough to do it?" Asked Matt with a challendgeing smile.  
  
"You win." I said, and started to play. I played all the songs I knew. I could hear Matt's light snoreing. I continued to play until my eyes dropped and I fell fast asleep.  
  
***********************  
I hope you like the story so far! Please review! 


	7. Zora's Domain

Yeah! This is a new chapter! Hope you enjoy!  
  
************************  
Legend of Zelda:The New life  
***********************  
  
Part 7-Zora's Domain  
  
The next morning Matt woke me up.  
  
'Come on Link! There is no way I am dragging your fat butt back to the city!" Matt said to me.  
  
"Aww! Come on! Let me sleep alittle more." I said, turning over.  
  
"If you don't get up I will chuck your Ocarina into the river!" Matt said, grabbing my Ocarina which had slipped out of my hands while I was asleep.  
  
"Hey! Give that back Matt!" I shouted, wide awake now.  
  
"Nope!" Matt ran to the waters edge. "Alright now. Your promise that we can go straight back to the city. No pit stops, so more adventure along the way. promise?"  
  
I looked at the Ocarina, then to Matt. This was going to be one tough decission.  
  
"Alright." I gave up. "You win. Now hand it over Matt."  
  
Matt smiled at me. "After what you put me through yesterday. I'd loved to see you pay alittle." He dropped the Ocarina into the river!  
  
I ran to the edge and looked down at the river with wide eyes.  
  
"NO WAY MAN! YOU DIDN'T JUST DO THAT!" I shouted.  
  
I looked everywhere for the Ocarina. I couldn't see it anywhere! Not with that water fall going over only a couple of feet away, I couldn't even hear that well. The water was moving too quick for me to dive in and hope to find it. It was probably long gone by now.  
  
I turned around and sat at the clift edge.  
  
"Way to go matt. That was probably our only hope of re opening the doors of time. Nice job. Not to mention my mom is going to kill me for lossing it." I said.  
  
"Why? You can always go out and buy a new one." Said Matt, sitting beside me.  
  
"No I can't! That Ocarina has been in our family for years! It probably belonged to Link himself! It's the Ocarina of time! There is only ONE of those." I said, depressingly. Then something hit the back of my head. I turned around and saw the Ocarina laying behind me. I grabbed it and quickly turned to Matt.  
  
"No way." We said at the same time. We both looked down into the water. A blueish creature with black eyes was looking at us, then dove under water.  
  
"Wait!" I yelled. I ran after it. It when through the water Fall!  
  
I looked at the waterfall. It was too high of presure for me to jump through. I looked at my feet. There was some dirt there, covering a metal plate. I heard my boots step onto it. I croutched down and whiped the dirt away. It was the triforce symbol!  
  
I stood up and played Zelda's song. The water stopped it's heavy flow and went to a more gentlier flowing water. Matt caught up with me. I jumped across and waited for Matt. Once he got across we walked in.  
  
It was a huge cave! It had water on the bottom and those weird fish looking creatures too! (Zoras) Matt and I walked down the path looking at everything. It was amazing! There was no other word for this place! It was simply pasted words!  
  
Then one of the Fish creatures came up to us. We both stared at it like idiots.  
  
"Who are you?" It asked, in a male voice.  
  
:Y-you can talk?" I asked dumbly.  
  
"Yes we can. Now, who are you?" It asked again.  
  
"My name is Link, this is my friend Matt. We followed another one of your kind here. I wanted to thank him or her for giving me back my Ocarina from the river." I said.  
  
"Yes. Your welcome Link. So, that was you two who throw the blue rock into the river." He asked.  
  
"Umm Matt dropped it in. He was tring to get me back for getting him in trouble. Sorry about it. Do you guys clean all the river?" I asked suddenly.  
  
"No. Only the part by the waterfall. But, you two should not be here. But since you are here, you must meet the King." He asked, walking to a flight of stairs.  
  
Matt and I shrugged and followed.  
  
After climbing up the slippier stairs and falling on our butts atleast ten time each, we made it to the King's thrown room. He was huge! Two tons of fish! He had small arms and legs for his huge body and a large red cape looking thing on his back.  
  
The fish Creature bowed before the King on a platform. Then said something. I wasn't paying much attention. I was looking at a shadow that moved from around the corner. Then, Matt pushed me up to the platform. It was my turn to talk aparently. I glared at Matt then looked at the king.  
  
"Are you the outsider who has come to Zora's Domain?" The King asked.  
  
"Yes I am, umm sir." I replyed. I keep looking over at where I saw the shadow.  
  
"Are you in any chance part of the royal blood line?" He asked.  
  
"I do not know what you are talking about, sir." I said.  
  
"Are you a desendent of the Zelda family?" He asked.  
  
"I do not know if I am royalty, sir. But I am a desendent of Link, the Hero of Time, sir." I answered.  
  
"LINK?! Can you prove such a claim?" He shouted. His voice was high pitched for such a big fish!  
  
I started to think then, pulle dout the master sword.  
  
"This is the Master Sword, sir. Only the Hero of Time could have pulled this from the pedistal of Time." I answered.  
  
The King looked at it and said,"Yes! That is it! The Master Sword! The wonderus Blade that saved Hyrule! Well, if you are a desendent of link's I am happy to have you and your friend in Zora's Domain! You are welcomed here!"  
  
I nodded my thanks and stared at the small shadowy figure in the corner of the room. I glared at it, then said,"Ok. Who's over there?"  
  
Everyone turned over there. A tentacle shot out from around the corner. It was an octapus! I HUGE one! The guard that came in here with us, brought out a strange looking boomerang, with a sharp razor edge on one of the sides. He throw it at the Octapus. It only cut part of the huge creature. It lunged at the King, ready to kill him. I gripped my Master Sword and lunged at the Octapus.  
  
I sliced threw one of his arms. It turned to me. Then came straight after me. I was ready though. Dead scaried, but ready. I narrowed my eyes and charged at it with the sword. I hit it again with the sword, but it wouldn't stop. I tried to rench my sword from it's body, but the sword wouldn't budge! It tossed me into the wall. I landed in ankle high water.   
  
I slowly opened my eyes. The one guard was trying to protect the King, the King was freaking out and Matt was pointing to something on the ground for me to see. Behind the Octapus was the boomerang. I slowly got to my feet and made a ran to the boomerang. But, the creature turned around before I could. It hit me with one of it's long arms. I slammed against the wall, thrown on the king. I hit the water again. Matt ran up to me and helped me up. He had the Boomerang in his hands.  
  
I grabbed it without thinking anf throw it full force at the green gem in the creature's back. When it hit, the octapus made a shrivering sound, almost like crying. It spilled it's green blood into the water. It fell dead, to the ground. The King was safe, the guard had a cut on his flipper, but that's it, Matt was alittle pale and I had a pain in my back, side, ribs and head.   
  
Matt helped me to the body of the Octapus. I grabbed my sword from between it's eyes and yanked it out. Matt grabbed the boomerang. He handed it back to the gaurd.  
  
"No. You keep it. You boys have much better aim than I do anyways. I think you will find it useful." He said, smiling at me.  
  
Matt handed it to me, not knowing what to do with it. I put it in my belt. The razor end, I covered with a peice of cloth so I wouldn't cut myself.   
  
The King looked at the two of us, then spoke.  
  
"I don't know how to repay you both for saving my life! " He shouted.  
  
"It was nothing. But could you guys let us rest here for abit. I think I broke a bone." I said., wincing. It was one of my ribs. When I slammed into the wall a seocnd time, I broke one of them.  
  
"Yes, yes of cource you can! I also have another present for the two of you! I think this will also help you both." He said.  
  
He gave both of us, Free tunics! They were blue with matching hats!  
  
"This is so you two don't choke underwater anymore! I hope you both have fun with those!" He gave as much as a smile as he could with his fish lips. I almost laughed at his effort. Matt and I rested up abit, ate some raw fish, because Zora's can't light fires in the cave because everywhere ther eis water and no plants!  
  
We left there with a bottle to store our stuff in, a boomerang, tunics, hats and a new adventure to chulk up on our growing wall. We also made alot of friends among the Zora's. Aparently, Link was a legend among them. They loved us there. We were the first outsiders, many had every seen.  
  
When we got back to our city, it seemed dull. Well, to me that is. I felt like there was something brand new waiting for me somewhere, but I wasn't sure, where.   
  
When I got home, my mom first hugged me, cried and kissed me. Then she yelled at me when she saw the bandages, sword and weapons.  
  
"Where did you get those young man?" She asked.  
  
"I can explain everything! Just please let me keep them! Please?" I asked.  
  
She looked at me hard and long. Then she sighed. "We will talk about this tomorrow. Right now I want you to take a shower because you smell like fish, then we will talk about weather you can keep these weapons or not."  
  
I sighed and smiled. I placed all the stuff on the table.  
  
"Oh mom. Can you wash these for me?" I handed her my clothes and the new tunic I got.  
  
"What's this? I've never seen this kind of clothes before." She asked.  
  
"It's a tunic. I got it at Zora's domain for saving their king from an over grown octapus. That's how I broke my rib and got that and the boomerang. See ya!" I said as I took off for the shower and turned on the hot water.   
  
'I like those Zora's, but MAN do the SMELL!' I thought.  
  
*******************  
  
How did you like that chapter? I hope you did like it. Please review! 


	8. Growing up and leaving home

Please review!  
  
************************  
Legend of Zelda:The New life  
***********************  
  
Part 8-Growing up and leaving home  
  
Once I had dinner and went to bed, I laid in my bed staring up at the ceiling. I sighed. My thoughts were about everything that has happened.  
  
'First thing on the list is I find a picture of myself in an old book about legends. Second, I learn about the legend of zelda that is about a guy name link like me. third, find a book in the libary that magically falls off the shelf without a trace of it ever being there in the first place. Fourth, see a ghost and he gives me a 'hook shot'. Fifth, find out my ocarina is magic. Sixth, get the master sword. Seventh, find out I can fight WITH the Master sword and throw a bamerang pretty darn good. And last but not least, eigth, find out about the King of Zora's domain.'  
  
I gave a quirky smile on my face as I stared at the ceiling.  
  
'What a week!'. Then I sat up suddenly. 'Wait a second!'  
  
I rushed through my room and dug out the book of Legends on Link. I turned on my lamp and flipped open the pages. I turned to page 129. The Title of that chapter was called 'Reborn'.  
  
I read down the page.  
  
'The Sages of the Land of Hyrule, ones of might and power had sealed the great evil of Ganondorf in the scared realm. In case of the seal ever being broken, or being presured to brake. A rencranation of the great Link himself would be born into the world. At his rightful age of the 'teen' years he would learn of the past and gain the weapons and knowledge of the triforce.   
  
But, in the case of his power and memeries of the past return to him at any point, he would be doomed to live a life of living in the past. He would become insane from the infulence of the past and present mind would be too much for him to take. That is why, he will never have the memeries of which his first life brought. '  
  
I sat there, staring down at the book, with wide eyes. My jaw was dropped, but somehow I continued to read even though it made my insides turn.  
  
'The great King of the Gerudo's, Ganondorf would then become to ruler of the world. He would be so powerful that no one could stop him, not even the sages themselves could stand up to his might.'  
  
I turned the page and saw a picture of Ganondorf. He had green skin with flaming red hair. His eyes scared me the most about him. So empty, even in a picture. He had a cruel smile on his face. Then I looked down. He had a beaded neckless around his neck, a high black color, line backer shoulders and a huge chest frame.  
  
"Wait a second! I'm suppose to fight THAT?" I asked to myself.  
  
"Oh holy three Goddesses of the land of hyrule! What is a skinny kid with hardly any sword skills suppose to do against a guy like that?" I asked, feeling that if he came back, which looked like he was, that all hope was lost.   
  
Then I read the bottom text.   
  
'Ganondorf, king of the Gerudo's. A master swordsman and wizard of the dark magic'  
  
"Oh great! Not only does he beat me out in the swords, but he also kicks my butt at magic too! I don't think this could get any worse right now." I said depressingly. Then my house shook.  
  
"Wait. i take it back. This is getting worse."   
  
Then a light appeared in my room. A face appeared in the light. A very tiny and small face, barely the size of a dime. I could hardly make out her slender frame and wings on her back that made her glow. Then it spoke.  
  
"You aren't giving up that easily are you?" She asked in a slightly high pitched voice.  
  
"Yeah! Have you seen this guy?" I asked, showing her the picture.  
  
"I've seen him up close and personal thank you very much. I even seen him in his truest form which is a lot more bigger, stronger, faster and intimidating then that." She said.  
  
"Oh great. I thought he looked tough now, but he has the ability to transform? This just gets better and better by the second." I said, then common sence kicked into high gear.  
  
"Wiat. What in the name of the three goddesses and great fairies are you?" I asked, moving in front of her. Her glow was almost more powerful then my small lamp.  
  
"I am your Fairy from now on. My name is Navi. I was once the Great Link's Guardian Fairy. I travled everywhere with him and helped him out at every turn. Now, I have come to you to help you with your trials and travels." She said, making a small bow at the end.  
  
"A real live guardian fairy of my own? Cool! So, does this mean I am a Kokirian?" I asked.  
  
"No. You weren't born under then. But, in this case you are givin your own fairy to help guide you" She answered. Then my mom knocked on the door.  
  
"Link? Is everything alright dear? I heard some noises come from in there." She said through the door.  
  
"Fine mom. I was just umm.. watching T.V." I answered.  
  
"But you don't have a t.v. in there." She said. I could tell right about now she was getting worried and really mad at that point.  
  
'Stupid!' I thought, then answered. "I meant the radio. Sorry. I'm going to bed now."  
  
"Alright. I better not hear anything else in that room young man." She said, then I heard her walk away.  
  
I let out a sigh and turned back to Navi.  
  
"So, what do we do first?" I asked.  
  
"We sleep. Then we go on your first trail tomorrow morning." She asked, finding a spot on the desk next to my bed. I grabbed a shirt from the floor and put it on the desk for her to sleep on.  
  
"There you go. Not really Holiday inn, but it will do." I said, slipping into my covers and going fast to sleep.  
  
The next morning I woke up, I thought last night was a dream. I looked over to the desk near my bed and there was nothing in the shirt. I shrugged.  
  
"Must have been a dream." I said, then I heard a voice.  
  
"What was a dream?"  
  
I yelped and turned to see Navi's small face staring at me. I grabbed my chest and said,"Don't do that!"  
  
"Sorry." She said with a shrug. Then she flew around onto my shoulder. I cocked up an eyebrow.  
  
"So, aren't we going to get going?" She asked.  
  
"Not yet! I just woke up. For one thing I have to get dressed, then eat breakfest. Tell my mom where I am going. Oh no. And I have to explain why I brought home a bunch of weapons. Explain why I have broken ribs and cuts everywhere. What a day." I said. I got up and slipped on some clothes. Winceing when the raising of my arms caused pain in my side.  
  
"Well. How are we going to hide you?" I asked.  
  
"Well, Link used to let me under his hat so, maybe that will work." She said.  
  
"Alright. Under the cap you go." I said, putting on my cap, but leaving some room for Navi to fit in there. She wriggled her way under my cap and laid down at the top of my head. I could feel her lay between the two puffy locks of hair that made my bangs.  
  
I walked down stairs and sat down at the table. My mom was wiating for me.  
  
"So what's for breakfest." I asked, trying to stay off last night.  
  
"Nothing until you tell me why you have broken ribs, cuts and brought home weapons. You're not in a gang, are you?" She asked.  
  
"No! I'm not in a 'gang' Mom. It's really, really hard to explain what is going on and I'm not even going to try to explain it. You just have to trust me when I say I have to do this." I said.  
  
"You don't HAVE to do anything. It's always a choice. Just please tell me something." She asked. I could see the tears in her eyes.  
  
'Mom. if I tell you what is happening you will probably have a heart attack! I don't want you to know your son might never come back after today. Or even the next week. Depends on when Ganondorf shows his ugly face.' I thought.  
  
"Mom. I wish I could tell you it all. I really do. But what I can tell you is this. I'm not in a gang, I'm not getting into trouble. I'm not going to run away. I'll always love you mom. I will. I am doing this because I love you mom. That I care about you. I hope, after all of this is over. I can tell you everything. I promise. If I ever get the chance to explain it all, I will. I truely will mom." I said.  
  
Navi whispered under my hat,'That was touching Link.'  
  
I gave a quirkly little smile from the comment. Then paid full attention to my Mom. She looked like she was in between angry and utterly depressed.  
  
"My baby is getting hurt and he won't even tell me why." She started.  
  
'Oh no. Not the baby stuff.' I thought. I gave a sigh.  
  
"Mom. I already told you everything I could. But I have to leave right now mom. I promise I will be back. I am taking all the weapons with me." I said, standing up. I went over to where the green tunic I have been working on, to look somewhat like Links. I put it on and latched on my belt. I had been working secertly on it. It had extra latches on it to carry anything I needed. I put the bomerang on first. Then the bow and arrow. Then the bottle on my side along with my ocarina. The pouch that had the three gems in it, the hook-shot. Then the last thing. I put on the master sword. I felt like a grown up with that sword on.  
  
"Link Micheal Thompson! Where do you think you are going out like that?" My mom yelled my full name and question.  
  
I could hear Navi stiffle a laugh when she heard my full name.  
  
"I'm going on a mission to save the world." I answered.  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't want you to get in trouble with the police with those weapons! You could poke someone's eye out with that sword!" My mom said.   
  
"Mom. Weather you want to believe it or not your 'little baby' has grown up to be a fine young man. I hope you respect me someday for what I am about to do." I said, walking to the door. Before i walked out, I turned back to my mom. I gave her my biggest smile and said,"Mom. I want you to have something."  
  
"What dear?" She asked silently. I knew then that she felt it to. I have grown up a lot during this week. Even more so than I could ever imagine.  
  
"The book up stairs. It's a thick book and you will know it when you see it. Please read it, remember it. I think it will help you know what I am doing right now. Good bye,.... Mom." I said, and walked out the door.  
  
The first place I went was the Matt's house. I climbed up the drain pipe and climbed through his window. I grabbed a peice of paper and a pen and wrote down a note. I told him I was going on a mission and how I might not come back alive. At the very end of the note I wrote 'Just another adventure in the life of Link'  
  
I put it on his desk, right when he walked in. I looked at him, standing there like a deer caught in head lights.  
  
He walked up to me, after closing the door.  
  
"Link, what do you think you are doing?" He asked.  
  
"N..nothing." I said.   
  
"Then Let's see that note shall we?" he said, grabbing the note and reading it. He eyed me and said,"You think you're going on an adventure without me?"  
  
"Well, you didn't like going on them so I didn't think you would like to go on this one." I said. Then Navi came out from under my Hat.  
  
"How many more delays are there going to be before we go?" She asked.  
  
"What is that thing?" Matt nearly shouted.   
  
"SHE is my guardian fairy. Navi meet my best Friend Matt." I said.  
  
"Wow. A real live fairy. She's cool." He said.  
  
"Thank you. So, you're coming along too huh?" She asked. Matt nodded. "Well, let's get going."  
  
Matt grabbed his blue tunic, bottle and bomerang. Then we climbed down the drain pipe and ran off to the edge of the city which lead straight to the feild.  
  
**In the scared realm**  
  
"I will get out of here! It's only a matter of time! I swear it I will get my revenge of all of you! ZELDA! SAGES! And most of all on LINNNKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ganondorf screamed into the blackness of the realm. He could feel the walls of the realm giving into his magic.  
  
"Soon. Soon I will have my revenge of all of you. I will kill each of you very slowly then take over the world!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
**The feild**  
  
As the natural way and law of the world, something bad HAD to happen to us while we were in the feild. A gang known as the 'Blue Ribbion' gang were following us. There were about six of them. The one I really noticed was a tall, red haird girl. She had a tatoo of a Gerudo symbol on her right arm in red. She had strangly dark tanned skin like she livid in the desert too. I was wondering how she knew about them and why she was with this gang of idiots.   
  
"So, how are we going to get rid of them?" asked Matt.  
  
"The way we always do when someone trys to beat us up." I said. Matt and I were pretty tough when we had to be. With me being the new kid, all the bullies lined up to beat me up, but with Matt on my side I was able to live through the fights with nothing more then a bruise.  
  
We both turned around when we reached a valley.  
  
"So. What do you guys want?" I asked.  
  
"Just your pretty little pouch." Said the leader of the gang.   
  
"Just you try it." I said, taking a glance at the master sword. 'I don't want to kill them or even hurt them. Maybe they will give up if they see the sword.'  
  
"What's that on your back?" One gang member asked.  
  
"The master Sword. It's made for the prupose of killing evil hearted ones. Want to see how it works?" I asked.  
  
"I bet it's just a rubber sword. He's too little to have a real sword." Said another gang member. The girl stayed mainy to the front, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Alright. Be that way." I said, pulling out the Master Sword. I smirked when they all turned pale.  
  
Matt smiled and stood beside me. He whispered 'Well. Atleast it's good for something.'  
  
Navi was silently cheering us on from under my cap.  
  
The girl eyed the sword with a somewhat shocked look. She turned to another gang member. I followed her eyes and saw an older guy. Maybe a year or two older than me, he stood four inches bigger than everyone else. He had silver hair with blue markings below his eyes. His hair which was just past shoulder length was pulled back into a tight pony tail. He has real intimidating, even though I had a sword, I swolled hard when I saw him. He looked almost as bad as Ganondorf!  
  
Then the leader pulled out a gun! He aimed it right at me!  
  
"Now hand it over!" He yelled.  
  
"Not in your life pal! This pouch has the one thing that connects me to the Temple of Light! I don't think you could even understand what it is." I shouted, perpared to defend the three gems with my life. If Ganondorf did come back, he would need them to get the other two triforce peices. I wasn't about to let that happen!  
  
"Have it your way." He said, then fired. I quickly gripped my sword and held it to where the bullet was coming at me. The bullet hit my sword and bounced off, going into the pavement by my feet. The gang gasped. My jaw was dropped. I didn't even know I could do that!  
  
"See! Link here is the best! You can't beat him! He has years of experence of using a sword and can block bullets like they were beach balls!" Matt shouted. The gang quickly got out of there. Matt was smiling and patting my back, while I looked at the two people I noticed the most. They were still standing in the alley way.  
  
"Why didn't you guys run?" Matt asked.  
  
"We were looking for the choosen one. I guess we found him." Said the girl.  
  
"The choosen one? Oh you mean the one that is going to fight Ganondorf, right?" I asked.  
  
"You know about Ganondorf?" The guy asked. That voice of his was donw right creepy!  
  
"Yes. Big time king of evil and of the Gerudo's. Only one gerudo born every hunderd years and since he was born he is the King. The has the triforce of power under his wing along with being a master swordsman and wizard. That Ganondorf?" I asked with a cocky smirk on my face.  
  
"How could you know of him? I thought only Sheik and I knew of Ganondorf." She said.  
  
"Sheik? The Sheik?" I asked, running up the them. "Wow! What a great honor of meeting you!" I said with a huge smile.  
  
"Who is Sheik?" Matt asked. I turned back to him.   
  
"Sheik is the guy who saved all the Sheikians! He's a hero! And he helped Link out a lot during his travels. Next to Link he is the coolest person!" I said.  
  
Matt said,"So you're cooler then him yet you are honored to met him?"  
  
"No. I ment Link. The legendary one." I said.  
  
"I hate to interupe your wonderful conversation but the cops will be here soon since there was gun fire. Let's get going." Said the girl. I nodded and went off with them. Matt and Sheik followed.  
  
We got to an abandoned warehouse and rested. I badly needed it since my side was hurting from the Zora activities.  
  
I winced as I sat down on a crate.  
  
"Too much for you?" The girl asked.  
  
"A little." I said, not realizing she was making fun of me. I took off my cap and Navi flew out. Sheik and the girl looked at Navi them back to each other.   
  
"He's the one." They both said at the same time.  
  
"yeah. i know that already. Hey, you guys got any pain killers with you or bandages?" I asked.  
  
"Why?" Sheik asked.  
  
I slowly pulled off my shirt, and laid it beside me. I saw a huge red spot where the bandages where on my side. Apparently one of my ribs traveled over there and decided it wanted to come out into the world.   
  
"What happened?" The girl asked.  
  
"I fought a gaint octopus in Zora's domain. It tried to attacked the King." I said.  
  
Navi looked at the cut and then back up at me. "I should go find a fairy spirit to heal this wound. I will be right back."  
  
She flew out the window and after a fairy spirit. I shook my head. Sometimes this new life I had to live seemed like a big joke. If it wasn't for the pain, I would be laughing right now. I bet from an outsider's point of view my life would be really funny and shocking at the same time.  
  
When Navi got back, a small pink fairy flew around my, putting some golden and pink dust on me. I almost sneezed from it. When the fairy disappeared, my wound was healed. I unbandaged it and looked at the old wound. It was sealed, but with a small trace of a scare there.  
  
"Man. I'm not even an adult and I got my first battle scare." I said. I put my shirt back on and looked between everyone.  
  
"What is your name anyways?" I asked the girl.   
  
"My name is Nicole. But you guys can call me Nabby. All my friends do." She said. Matt was looking around the warehouse for anything useful. He was like that.   
  
"Hey guys! Check this out!" he shouted from behind a box.  
  
I went over there, followed by Sheik and Nabby.  
  
"What did you find?" I asked.  
  
"I found some metal. A strong kind of metal too! I've never felt or seen anything like it!" he said.  
  
I went over and saw what he was talking about. It was a pretty large peice of metal too. It had two bars going horizontal on it, and it was a weird shape. Pointed at the top and bottom, but pushed out in the middle. I turned it over and saw some red ink on it. I dusted it off and it was almost like the shape of a bird on the front. I whipped more dust off and saw it all. It was a hyrulain sheild! It even had a small indent so I could latch it onto my shoulder slash.  
  
It would connect right into the holder of my sword! I picked it up, which proved to be more difficult then it looked. I put it on the latch on my back, then turned to the rest of them.  
  
Matt looked disapointed.  
  
"Why don't I get the shield?" He asked.  
  
"Have you seen the picture of ganondorf?" I asked him. He nodded. "Well, if you have the sheild you would have to fight him, well help me fight. So. You still want the shield?"  
  
He shook his head 'no'.   
  
"No thanks on that one. That guy is huge!" Matt said.  
  
I laughed, then started to walk. That even proved difficult with the shield on. It made me have to rebalence myself almost every step! The back of my calves and my lower back was pushing everythign I had to keep moving. I could feel a fire light pain burning through my legs! I slowly made my way back to the crate I was sitting and sat down. I heard the crate creak with the extra weight I had now. But thankfully it didn't break.  
  
Navi was sitting on my shoulder, while the rest of us were trying to figure out what next.   
  
'Maybe with two more people on my side, I can win against Ganondorf! So let's see. I think Nabby, is Nabooru. The desert sage. So, that's one sage on my side. Sheik is a hero and looks like a really good fighter, so that's a plus. I got Navi, who can help me train to beat Ganondorf. I also have Matt. This is great! I think I stand I chance now! Wait. I know what we should do! Maybe I do have a brain somewhere in my head.' I thought.  
  
"I know what we should do!" I said suddenly. Everyone looked at me.  
  
"We should go search for all the sages. Starting with the sage of the Forest."  
************************  
I know. It's heartfelt chapter. So sue me? ... I was just kiding. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! Just.. review. Thanks! 


	9. Struggles

I know it took a long time to get this chapter out. Well, Mainly because fanfiction.net was so messed up and the fact that my computer just went crazy doesn't help either. Well, I hope you like this chapter.  
  
***********************  
Legend of Zelda:The new life  
***********************  
Part 9-Struggles  
  
We spent the night at that warehouse. I was too tried to really go anywhere right now. That and I could barely walk with the sheild on.   
  
'I guess I need to build up my muscles a little more.' I thought to myself. I sighed. 'Nothing much to do now but to try to perpare for Ganondorf's return.'  
  
We were currently trugging along down the sidewalk of West City. It would lead up to the intersection that would get us straight to the Forest. Shiek and Nabby were in the lead. Matt was only a few paces behind them and I was way behind Matt. Navi was under my hat.   
  
'I guess the sheild slows me down more then I thought it did.' I thought to myself, while trying to get a faster pace. I was now thanking the Goddesses about our luck. If a police man walked up to me right now, I would surely be dead meat.  
  
If you have no idea what I am talking about, think about this. Try to BS a cop about how you have a sword and sheild on your back along with a bottle, Ocarina, a strange looking object with a sharp arrows on the end, a bow and arrow with a boomerang!  
  
Ok, now that I think you understand my prediciment, let's get back to where I am right now.   
  
You could tell I was day dreaming because everyone had stopped and I almost walked past them.  
  
I blinked in confusion.  
  
"Why did we stop?" I asked to them.  
  
"Maybe I should carry that sheild if it slows you down so much." Sheik suggested.  
  
"No way! I got to fend for myself you know. I can handle a heavy object on my back. Remember, I'm the hero of time. I do this stuff all the time. I'll be fine after a while of this thing on my back. I am just not used to it right now that's all." I answered.  
  
Sheik made a look and turned around and continued to walk. Nabby gave me a look also that seemed to say 'Boys! What idiots!' Matt looked at me and grinned.  
  
"That's a load of bull Link."   
  
"Yeah, but only us two know that now don't we."  
  
We gave each other grins and continued. I was still lagging behind but Matt slowed his pace down a bit so it didn't look like I was trailing too much. I was in deep thought though.   
  
'I wonder if my plan will really work. I mean, i have no other idea how to do this then get all the sagas together and help seal ganondorf away. Ok, if I remember right Sara is the saga of forest. All I really have to do is ask someone who lives in the forest about her. It shouldn't be too hard. Should it? Well, there is only one way to find out and that's to try it.'   
  
I blinked and made sure I was still following. I wasn't too far behind so I let my thoughts take over again.  
  
'I wonder what she looks like. I know she would be short like a child.' I starting picturing a child dressed like a Kokiri. 'With light skin and bright eyes. She might have green hair like that of the trees. And maybe green or blue eyes.' My picture had turned into a detailed picture of a young girl.   
  
It was strange. It seemed like I remember her from somewhere. Like I had seen her before, not only in the book, but in real life.  
  
"Part of my past life." I whispered to myself. It had to be! That girl was a girl from Link's past! I knew it! I knew about her even before I started to think about it. Before I started this mission I knew about her.  
  
Suddenly, like a flash of light pain comes. It's in my head. I stop and grab the sides of my head, gripping it. The pain is throbbed worse then any headache I have ever had before! I squeeze my eyes shut and fall to my knees. This is the point where I am painfully aware of how I would go insane from remembering my past life. This throbbing was enought to do it. It felt like my body was being drained of all it's energy. I started to struggle from the pain. In all my struggling I lost the image of Sara.   
  
I open my eyes. I find myself laying down on my back looking up into Matt's, Shiek's and Nabby's face. I can feel Navi trying to get out of my hat to check on me. I could almost hear her light curses from being stuck under my hat.   
  
Everything seems to be outlined in a bright light. The corners of my eyes see nothing but a bright white light. I couldn't hear anything. Everything seemed to be on mute. I could see their mouths move, but no sound. But, there was a voice I could hear. It sounded like an old man.  
  
"Link........... Link......the hero of time..... can you ....hear me?"  
  
I tried to speak, but no sound came out. That or I couldn't hear my own voice.  
  
"It's.....alright... Link..... I ...can...hear your........... thoughts..."  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
"I am... the.. saga of Light.... guardain of the scared realm..... i am here to help you..."  
  
'Help me? You mean with my quest?'  
  
"No.... To help you.... with.... your.... past...."  
  
'help me with my past? You mean my old life. Why do you want to help me with that?'  
  
"Because... you... struggle.... with knowing....about it.... It pains... you greatly... to know.. about it.."  
  
'Isn't it suppose to hurt when I remember something?'  
  
"Yes.. but.. you.. must remember the fight between Ganondorf... and you... You must remember.."  
  
'I'll try.'  
  
I closed my eyes again. I struggled to remember the fight. I could see flashes of images. I saw a ball of light coming at me. Ganondorf's dieing body. I saw a castle falling down. A lava pit. A huge beast. Then, I saw the Master Blade strike the beast right between the eyes. I could see that part clearly. I could see the blood drip from the sword and see the pain in the beast's eyes. Well, one of his eyes. There seemed to be an arrow with gold feathers stuck in one of his eyes.  
  
The pain came back.  
  
'I can't! I can't see it! It's too painful!'  
  
"You... must....try.."  
  
'No! No I can't! I can't! It hurts. It hurts too much to think about it. It hurts.'  
  
"You... must....try.. Take... my.... power... Link... Let... it ..help...you."  
  
The world around me seemed to spin. Pain washed over my body, making me tremable. It felt like needles pricking every inch of my body. I could feel a numbness wash over my legs and my arms. I slowly tried to open my eyes, but when I did, bright light entered. I wanted to sheild my eyes but my arms wouldn't move. Heck. I couldn't even feel my arms!  
  
I finally toughed up and opened my eyes, and waited for the bright light to go away. I slowly started to hear voices.  
  
"He's......... just... why.... mystery...."  
  
"What?" I asked in a horse voice.  
  
The voice belonged to Nabby. I could tell she hated to repeat herself.  
  
"I said, He's going to be just fine. I wonder why he pasted out. It is a mystery how you could past out like that."  
  
"Oh." I answered dumbly. Matt was at my side along with Navi.  
  
"What happened Link? Why did you past out?" Matt asked.  
  
"I told you to let me carry the sheild Link." Sheik said.  
  
"It wasn't that Sheik! It was.. my past life." I said, sitting up with some of Matt's help. I was still in pain now that I was getting feeling back in my legs and arms.  
  
"Your Past life?" Nabby asked.  
  
"Yes. I remember reading that I would have the memeries of my past life, but if I remember them, they would turn my insane. Now I think I know why they would turn me insane. It's whne I remember something that a horriable pain washes over my whole body. It's unbearable." I said, finally realizing where we were. It was the edge of the Forest. I blinked in surprise.  
  
"I can see you are confused. When you pasted out, I carried you while we were walking. You were out the whole day. It's almost nightfall." Sheik said.  
  
"WHAT?" I cried. I looked up in the sky. It was turning to night already. "Darn it!"  
  
Sheik and Nabby raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
"What?" I asked confused.  
  
"Darn? Don't you curse?" Nabby asked.  
  
"Well, not really. What's the big deal?" I asked.  
  
"I would think that someone your age would curse. That's all." Nabby said, turning away and sitting down. I looked at Sheik. He seemed to think the same thing. He also turned away and sat down.  
  
I looked at Matt. "Do you curse?"  
  
"Only when I am mad or dead scaried." he said.  
  
I looked at Navi who was hoving above my head.  
  
"Don't look at me. If I curse I got it form Link! He was always cursing during a fight."  
  
"Oh that makes me feel better." I said, with a sigh and stood up.  
  
"Where you going Link?" Matt asked.  
  
"Just a little ways away from you four. I feel like I need some space."  
  
"Someone is PMSing."  
  
He gave me a crocket smile and I lightly pushed him. Then walked away. Strangly enough, the sheild didn't feel so heavy anymore. Then, it came back to me. Something the old man told me. 'Take my power Link. Let it help you.'  
  
I shrugged. 'Guess he really did want to help.' Once I was far enough, I brought out the Master Sword and begun to swing it. My swing was a little rough. You could tell I wasn't too skilled with sword fights if you saw me swing the sword at first. I adjusted my grip on the sword and begun to swing again. It felt smoother now.  
  
I became more confident after ten minutes of practice on swinging. I grabbed my sheild from behind and brought it out. It wasn't that smooth of a motion, but it worked. I strained to keep my sheild in front of me. The sheild, if on the ground, would come up to about my waist length or just below it. I remembered pictures of Link, using the shield like a wall. I held it in front of me and ducked behind it. Then, in a quick motion, turned it just so and thrusted my sword out. It would be an effective move if the attacker was in close range and had left that spot open.  
  
I practiced for another ten minutes, learning fast how to posistion the shield in my arm so I could protect most of my front and switch it around to protect me back.  
  
Then, when i was getting tried and sat down for a rest, I heard clapping. I blinked and looked over to see Nabby and Shiek standing there clapping while looking at me. I could almost blush. Then, Nabby pulled out a sword of her own. She stepped closer to me.  
  
"Link. I challendge you to a fight. Do you except?" She asked. She looked just like the picture of a Gerudo I saw in the book.  
  
"Sure, but no killing or cutting off limbs. Right?" I asked. She didn't say anything. She lunged at me. I yelped and rolled out of the way. She jabbed her sword towards me. I quickly threw my shield in it's path. I got to my feet and blocked the next blow that was aimed at my chest. Then, she brought her sword back and sliced in an angle that, if it keep going would cut my arm from my shoulder. I jumped to the side and lunged my sword at her. She deflected the blow in one single motion and attacked again.   
  
I noticed she was attacking certain areas on my body. The main joints. My shoulder, knees, wrist and hip. She went in an order too. It counted each blow and noticed where she left herself open when she attacked that joint. I blocked the next blow which was aimed at my hip. She was going to go for my shoulder now. When she raied the sword, I jumped to the side and thrusted my sword fowards. I hit the helt of her sword, which knocked it out of her hands, and aimed the tip at her.  
  
I was about to faint. I won. I was sweaty, tired, hungry, completely aching in pain, but that didn't matter. I had won my first challendge with a sword. I could hear the gasp of surprise from Nabby. I gave a smile.  
  
"I beat you." I said, not completely sure though.  
  
Then, I heard someone shout "Way to go Link." I looked over to where Sheik was and there was Matt with Navi sitting on his shoulder, cheering for me. I smiled at them, then yelped. Nabby has swipe kicked me! She knocked my feet from under me and grabbed my sword at the same time. When I hit the ground, she pointed the sword at my neck.  
  
"Point, set and match. That's what your suppose to say when you win to declare that the challendge is over." She said in a calm and cool voice. She dropped the sword to my side and walked away. I started to breath deeply while on my back.  
  
'She tricked me! I can't believe it! She really tricked me! How oculd I be so stupid as to not ask the rules before I excepted? And how could I be so stupid as to turn away before I know that it was over?' I asked myself. I suddenly gave a toothy smile. 'But man! She got me good!'  
  
******************************************  
  
I hope this chapter was worth the wait! I tried to make it a little longer then the other chapters for you all! Please review! 


	10. Childern of the Forest

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter has taken so LONG! I've been having 'Family' problems lately.   
  
***********************  
Legend of Zelda:The new life  
***********************  
Part 10:Childern of the Forest  
  
"OUCH!" Sheik had just hit me with ANOTHER branch. We were deep in the forest now. Sheik and Nabby were leading of course, Matt was taking in the sights behind us and I was right behind Sheik.  
  
"Sorry." Sheik said silently.  
  
"I bet" I mummbled under my breath.  
  
Ever since we entered the forest I have been having these weird feelings. I feel like I'm home almost.  
  
'Must be because Link livid here his whole life'  
  
"Ouch!" I yelped.  
  
"I didn't hit you with a branch this time." Sheik said.  
  
"I know that!" I said. I bent down and rubbed my knee. I hit something, hard. I looked around for what had hit me. I looked back up and sheik and Nabby had started to walk again.  
  
"Guys! Wait up. I want to find out what hit me."  
  
"We are not stopping for anything." Nabby said.  
  
I frowned in her direction. Matt had just pasted me. Navi was sick of being bounced around under my hat, so she flew up over Matt's head and followed from there. I shook me head and rolled my eyes at all of them. I turned to look at what hit me, when I saw the tip of a green hat disappear behind a tree, a little off the path.  
  
'Gotcha!' I thought as I ran after it. I slowed down beside the tree and tip-toed around the base of it. I turned my head around to look at what it was, when suddenly I was hit! Right on the nose too!  
  
"OWW-WHEE!!!" I yelled. I grabbed my nose. I felt my eyes water up from the pain in my nose. I released my hands from my nose and looked down at them. Sure enough there was some blood droplets on them. I clentched my fists and looked down at my shoes to see what the little thing had thrown at me. It was the shell of some kind of nut. I bent down and picked it up. I crushed it in my hand and looked for the little beast that hit me with it.  
  
I looked before me and saw a tiny person, about the size of a first grader, with red hair and freckles on his face. He was wearing a green outfit with shoes that curled at the ends. He gave an almost evil smile, like a kid who just pulled a prank, then ran.  
  
"Wait! When I get my hands on you!" I yelled after him. I ran after him with everything I owned. I wasn't going to let him get away with this!  
  
*****(AN:This means the prospective has changed. It's changed to Navi's prospective)  
  
Meanwhile, We contiued to walk on the path. It had been a long time since I came to the forest, I have almost forgotten how to get to the temple. I remember, just a little to the left of us was Kokiri Village. I sighed. My wings were getting a bit tired for flapping.  
  
'Maybe Link will let me under his hat.' I thought. I turned around and Link was gone!  
  
"You guys! Link's missing!" I said.  
  
Sheik, Matt and Nabby turned around and noticed he was gone.  
  
"Where is he?"Matt asked.  
  
"If we knew that then he wouldn't be lost now would he?" Nabby said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Nabby, this isn't the time. We need to find him before something very bad happens to him." Sheik said. He quickly started to go back down the path. "Link? LINK! Where are YOU?"  
  
"What if he's lost? Oh no! This is all my fault! I should have just stayed under his hat. That way when he got lost, I could lead him back to you guys!" I said. I had just given guardian fairies a bad name. "I've never know any of the fairies I know to lose their partners! This is not good."  
  
"Calm down Navi! We'll find him. Ha can't have gotten far." Matt said.  
  
"I hope your right."  
  
*****(Back to Link's)  
  
I had ran into a clearing. There were bushes and trees everywhere around me. I felt like I was in a small circle. I could hear birds singing, the wind blow. It was very eerie being there by myself though and I had lost track of that little kid.  
  
I looked around me to make sure I really couldn't see him, then took a step forward. I felt the ground below my feet fall away as I screamed. I fell down a black hole. It felt like a slide. A very small and long slide. I barely had enough room for my elbows to not scrape the sides.   
  
Then I saw a light. I fell out of the end of the slide and onto something soft. I looked down at it. It was a gaint mushroom! It had red spots and was tipping! I scrambled to reach the other side before it tipped, but it tipped me into a big lake.  
  
I fell in and swam up for air. I gulped in the air for only a couple of seconds when I felt the pull of a current. It pulled me under, but before it did I managed to hold my breath. I was pulled to another slide like tube and dumped out into an even bigger lake. This water was much warmer then the last. I reached the surface and let sweet air into my lungs.   
  
I swam over to the side of the pool and held onto it. It was really hard to swim with a heavy sheild on your back.  
  
I coughted up the water I had swolled and just let the shock set in of what just happened. I took a few more breathes of air, when two small feet stepped into my view. I looked up to see the small boy I had been chasing, holding a sling-shot with another one of those nut shells as the ammo. There were more kids with him too.   
  
Each of them were about the same size, and had a fairy with them! I had just noticed that! They were dressed in Kokiri clothing with either green shoes or boots on.  
  
"Don't move." said the one I had been chasing.  
  
I gave a heavy sigh. I knew this wasn't going to end well. 


	11. Saria, Sage of the Forest

I hope I get more reviews.   
  
*********************************************  
Legend of Zelda: New life  
*********************************************  
  
  
Part 11-Saria, the sage of Forest  
  
  
*CLING* The wooden bars closed.   
  
"Now, don't cause anymore trouble you." The kokiri said.  
  
"I didn't! I was hit first!" I complained.  
  
"that's what they all say." He said as he walked away.  
  
"You can't just leave me! Hey! I demand a trail! A lawyer! Anything!"I yelled through the bars.  
  
I heard the him leave. I gave a sigh and sat down in the small bed. My knees were nearly touching my chest for goodness sakes! If I stood up at my full height, My head would graze the ceiling. The ground was dirt and the bed was made of an old log with leaves as the mattress. The bars were woven together tightly and made of wood. Even though it was wood, because of the tighness of the weave, I couldn't brake them. It was night time, well, dust.  
  
"This is great. I've gone atleast a day without food. I haven't been home in three days. I bet my mom is having a heart attack." I gave another deep sigh. I wished Navi were here. She'd probably yell at me for being so stupid. But it would be nice to have a friend here right about now.   
  
'Atleast they didn't take away my ocarina.' I thought. They took my sword, sheild, hookshot, bow and arrows. They left me my other tunic though. I grabbed my ocarina and put it to my lips. I started to play Epona's song. It's such a soothing melody.  
  
I closed my eyes and played for awhile. I leaned back against the wooden wall and played to my heart's content. I felt so alone right now. You could hear it in my tunes that I was sad. I played the song in low keys. When I was finished, I let my hands drop to my lap. I keep my eyes closed. I took a deep breath. Then, I heard crying. I opened my eyes and looked pasted the bars. To the left, I could see half of a Kokiri. It was a girl. She had green hair with a shirt, boots and hair band. She was crying.  
  
I slowly walked to the bars and looked at her. She was pretty, for a kokiri. She was crying in her hands.  
  
"Miss? Why are you crying?" I asked shly.  
  
She stopped her crying sobs and looked at me with slightly puffy pink eyes. I could see the gleamer of the tears and the trail the took down her cheeks.  
  
"That was such a sad song. I couldn't help it." She said, whipping her tears away. She was just out of my arm's reach.   
  
"It wasn't origanlly a sad song. I just play how I feel."   
  
"You feel sad?"  
  
"Lonely."  
  
"Why are you lonely? You got the clean air, birds songs, the sun and the beautiful forest to look at. Why are you lonely?"  
  
"I don't have my friends with me that's why."   
  
"Oh. I bet they miss you."  
  
"I think they do. I know Matt does."  
  
"Is matt your friend?"  
  
"Yes. Hey. Could you tell me your name?"  
  
"My name is Saria. What's yours?"  
  
"My name is... Wait! What's your name again?"  
  
"Saria."  
  
I blinked twice. THIS was the sage of the forest. No. SHE was the sage of the forest.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, shifting uncomfortably in her chair.  
  
"It's just hard to believe you are the sage of the forest." I said, still staring.  
  
"What is a 'sage'?"  
  
This wasn't good. She didn't remember her role in the dark years of hyrule. If she didn't remember that, then maybe she doesn't remember Link too. I had to try though. If I couldn't get to her to let me out, then no one was.  
  
"Saria, do you remember a boy you were friends with? A blonde haired, blue eyed boy?"  
  
"Yes. Why do you ask?"  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"Why, he left the forest a long time ago. He came back a few times, but that's it."  
  
"How long ago?"  
  
"I don't know. I just know it was a very long time ago."  
  
"Saria, do you remember his name?"  
  
"Yes. of course. He was my best friend."  
  
I leaned back and took a breath.  
  
"Saria, my name is Link."  
  
She gasped and held her hands to her mouth. Her eyes were wide and watching me like I was a ghost of christmas future!   
  
"You...Your......."  
  
****  
  
"LINK! LINK? Where are you?" I called out. Navi was busy having a nervus break-down, sheik was jumping through the tree like tarzan and Nabby was being really quiet.   
  
  
I was starting to think Link disappeared off the face of the earth.   
  
'He probably forgot what he was doing and went home.' I thought with a smile. I shook my head. This was serious. Link was missing. I sighed and started to walk again when I couldn't feel anything under my feet. I yelled and fell down a hole of some kind. I sliped down a tube like hole, onto a gaint tilted mushroom, then into a lake.   
  
I swam up to the top of the water and took a breath. Then I heard more yelling. Suddenly, Nabby fell through the end of the tube-like hole and right into the water, closely followed by Sheik.  
  
"What took you?" I asked, with a smile.  
  
Navi came flying in and hoved above our heads.  
  
"Navi, do you know what this is?" Sheik asked her.  
  
"Of course I know what it is." She said, offended. "It's a secert enterance to the Kokiri forest. You guys might want to hold your breathes. I'll meet you in the village at dawn. Bye."  
  
She flew back up the tube-like hole. I took her advice and held my breath just as I was sucked down into the water along with Nabby and Sheik.  
  
****  
  
It was much nicer now. Saria was telling me tons of things that has been happening around the forest since Link's leave. Things like, the Deku spourt growing into a young version of the late Great Deku tree. The re-opening of the Kokiri shop, Mido still being his mean old self, an election of a new cheif and of the great new house she has now. She was telling everything in great detail. She even told me everyone's names who got married, new Kokiries and her Ocarina school.  
  
"Oh. I almost forgot to ask what you have been doing all this time. What was it like on the outside of the forest?" She said, tilting her head to the side with a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh well, it's much different. It's louder. There aren't as many trees. There are things called Cars that help people to get to their jobs and everything. It's too difficult to explain it all."   
  
I was leaning against the bars with my arms through them and sitting down. I had my head resting on my right shoulder.  
  
"What have you been doing?" She asked again.  
  
"Well, going to school, getting some more friends and going on adventures."  
  
"Adventures? How exciting. It must be grand to have an adventure in a new world. But wasn't it scary?"  
  
"Very much so. I was afraid for my life some times. But, I always remembered that If I tried I could do anything."  
  
Before Saria could speak again, there was sudden comotion outside, then Nabby, sheik and Matt walked in with about 20 Kokiri with sling-shots at hand.   
  
I looked up at them and smiled.  
  
"What took you guys so darn long to get here?"  
  
"Oh no. I thought we had finally lost you. Great! We have to lose him AGAIN!" Matt said, sighing at the end.   
  
I laughed.  
  
"Oh poor you."   
  
They opened up my cell door and shoved Sheik in. Then they closed it. They opened the one next to mine and pushed Nabby and Matt in.  
  
'uh oh! I'm stuck with sheik!' I looked at them with wide eyes.   
  
"You guys aren't leaving him and me together are you?"  
  
"WHy? You got a problem with me?" Sheik asked.  
  
I smiled nervously.   
  
"No. Of course not. WHy would I?"   
  
"Good." He said and sat down on the bed. He had to croutch down to even get in the cell he was so tall. He reminded me of a marshal arts and baseball player put together sometimes.  
  
Saria smiled and got up.  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked.  
  
"I have to go home. It's night fall. Kokiri have to be home a little past nightfall.  
  
I sighed.   
  
'This is going to be one long night.' 


	12. the cheif, the lie and the fairy

*********************************************  
Legend of Zelda: New life  
*********************************************  
  
  
Part 12-The Cheif, the lie and fairy  
  
It was silent for once. Matt and Nabby had been fighting for the past hour about who was going to sleep on the bigger bed. Nabby won of course and matt is stuck in the smaller bed.  
  
Sheik had been very silent, not even paying attention to the yelling. He had been sitting on the only bed in the cell with his legs crossed and his eyes closed.  
  
I hadn't had the courage to ask Sheik to get off the bed for me to sleep on it if he wasn't. Well, to be honest I wasn't sure if he wasn't asleep. He has been sitting completely still since he sat down. I'm stuck sitting on the cold floor.   
  
"Umm.. Sheik?" I practically whispered.   
  
Sheik stayed still, not even budging.  
  
"Sheik?" I asked a little louder. Still he sat still.   
  
"Sheik..Sheik...SHEIK!" I finally yelled. He opened one of his eyes and stared at me.  
  
"Umm do you think if you arn't going to sleep on bed, can i?" I asked tugging at the end of my shirt. I felt like a child asking his parents to stay up past his bed time.  
  
"I was sleeping until you woke me up. Now, you can sleep on the floor." He said with his rough voice.  
  
"But.." I started but thought better of it when he glared at me. I gave a heavy sigh and tried to get comfortible in the corner. I leaned against the wall and hugged myself because I was by the window. It wasn't really cold, but the wind had a chill to it. I didn't dare to ask Sheik if I could borrow the blanket.   
  
I finally feel asleep after an hour of trying.   
  
Morning  
  
I woke up with a really stiff neck and aching bones. It felt like I had been sleeping in a box how cramped up I was. I slowly raised myself to a standing posistion. I moved around trying to get feeling back in my butt and legs. There was a groaning noise from the cell next to us. Apparently Matt also got a few sores from the small bed.   
  
Sheik just opened his eyes. He was still sitting in an upright posistion just this time he was looking out the cell bars. I never really looked at Sheik very long before he glared me away. I finally noticed what he was dressed in and the way he looked. He was wearing loose blue jeans with a black belt. His shirt was long-sleeved with had a symbol on the front. It looked like the outline of a red with three lines attacked to it. Part of his hair dangled infront of his face covering one of his eyes. The other part of his hair was combed back and placed behind the ear. He wore boots also. The bottom tracktion was almost gone. Probably from running on pavement for a long time.   
  
I had never asked Sheik about his background. I always wondered if he was from the poor part of town or the rich part. It really wouldn't matter, but it would be interesting to know.   
  
CLING  
  
The bars to the cell opened up as six small Kokiri walked in and ordered us out. They did the same to Matt and Nabby. We all followed them into an old stump that was almost bigger then my house!   
  
The old stump was a hollwed out into two rooms. A main room and the back room. The main room had a table carved from the middle of the stump and small stumps as chairs. There were about a 50 stump chairs around the round table. There was a throne like chair in the front with leaves as a seat softener. If a kokiri sat in the chair, he would look even smaller because it would be way above his head.   
  
The back room was black with only a small light. It was at an angle so I couldn't see inside of the room.   
  
Kokiri's sat at each of the tables. They seemed to be in a meeting. They all stopped talking and looked at us as if we all grow a third head. Some whispered to each other. They spoke so low that I couldn't caught what they said. The Kokiri's that lead us in, stood gaurd. I looked over to the right and saw all of our weapons covered in a strange vine-like plant. The plant had thrones and was a bright green. There were buds growing with yellow flowers and a red center. I cocked my head to the side as I stared at it.  
  
A kokiri next to me who was a guard chuckled. I looked down at him and said,"What's so funny?"  
  
He repiled,"Just that. If you try to get anything from that plant's vines, it will posion you with it's thrones."  
  
My eyes widened. "Then how are we supposed to get the weapons out?"  
  
He chuckled once again. "You're not."  
  
Sheik nugged me and I looked at the meeting. They all stood up as if this was a courtroom and the judge was about to arrive.   
  
A small Kokiri walked in. He had blonde hair with dark blue eyes. His skin had a tan to it, just like a surfer would have. He was wearing a green vest with a red flower in the pocket. he gave the impression of being a very respectful person. His aura was filled with pride and respect. He glanced up at us, then sat down in the throne like chair. As soon as he did, everyone else sat down.   
  
"Now. What are these outsiders doing here?" he said with a gruff voice.  
  
A Kokiri with red hair and freckles stood up and looked at the him.  
  
"Sir. They followed Mido back from the forest. As we all know outsiders are not welcomed ever since the great darkness over 200 years ago. I say we should kick them into the valley of Deku. Those Deku babies will take care of them." He said and sat down. Some of the other started o nod in agreement. Others gave it thought and whispered to each other.  
  
"Silence. Mido. Tell me what happened." he said after waving his hand for silence.  
  
The one who had hit me with the nut in the nose, stood up. he was sitting across from the one who had just spoken. He was 3 chairs down from the one in the throne.  
  
"Sir. I was minding my own business, when the tall blonde guy stepped on my foot. I got mad. When he saw that I was mad, he chased after me! I ran of course. Then I went through the secert enterance. I thought he wouldn't follow. When he followed I alarted the rest of the warroirs at once. Then all his friends followed when we finally got him in jail. That's all that happened sir." He sat back down.  
  
The other begain to whisper between each other.   
  
I felt anger swell up in me. How dare he say that! he had hit me first!   
  
"That's not what happened at all!" I shouted. Everyone turned and looked at me. My fists were gripped and my teeth were clentched. One of the guards started to try to stop me from talking. I back my hand on his forehead and pushed him back until he fell on his butt. "Don't even try it shorty."  
  
I was so angry I didn't care that Sheik and Matt were trying to stop me from going on a rampage. I shook off their grips from my arms. Nabby was watching with interest. Apparently she thought this was entertaining.  
  
"I didn't do that at all! He hit me with a nut with his sling-shot! Then when I tried to find him to ask him why he hit me, he did it again! He made me bleed and probably broke my nose! So, I naturally ran after him and fell down a hole. THAT'S what happened!" I said. I could feel my face turning red with anger.   
  
There was talk going on and some were so scared I thought they would pee their pants. I had calmed myself enough not to try to jump over the table and kill Mido for what he had said.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Asked the Kokiri in the thron chair. I suddenly felt like a child. I slowly nodded. "Good. As you may be wondering who I am. I am the cheif of the Kokiri. I have spoken with the Great Deku tree. He said he had felt someone with a good heart and very great intention would be stopping by the forest with a grand sword. Along with him would be three outsiders and a fairy. You have proven to have a heart. I see you haven't killed Mido for what he has done and didn't kill the guards even though you could have easily done that. You have passed all but one test. You do not have a fairy."  
  
"I do! Navi is my fairy. She said she would meet us in the forest today. She should be here any minute!"  
"Then we shall wait and see." The cheif said, sitting back in the chair.   
  
'Wait and see? Man, I am so bored of that.' I thought as I took a seat and decided to wait.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please review! 


	13. The Grand Story

Hello reviewers! I have seen many people questioning my spelling errors and grammer issues. To let you know why I alway mess it, well it's simple. I write how I talk then don't double check what I wrote for errors. I'm sorry.  
  
******************************************  
Legend Of Zelda:New life  
*****************************************  
  
Part 13-The Grand story  
  
For those of you just tunning in, not much is happening. We have been sitting down, waiting for Navi to show up for about 10 minutes now. You may say it's not that long, but try it sitting in a room where everyone is staring at you and see how long it feels.   
  
If you haven't noticed I am completely bored and willing to think about anything but the whole village of the Kokiri's staring at me waiting for Navi to show up.   
  
For those who have been paying attention to my life story, i just noticed I never decribed Matt to all of you. Matt is about half a foot taller then me with dark red hair and green eyes. He has a musclar build to him. I know what you all must be thinking. He must be a tough guy. Yet again if you've been paying attention, Matt is not the violent type. He's more of a 'let's try not to get in trouble' type.   
  
'I wonder if Navi even knows where we are.'   
  
*****  
  
Navi was flying through the forest. She was going as fast as her little wings could carry her. She went through the dark enterance to the forest and went to the Kokiri village. Once there she saw it was like a ghost town. There was no one in sight.   
  
"Where is everyone?" Navi wondered to herself. She flew over to the jail and saw that no one was there either.  
  
"They must be at the Cheif's house" She poundered to herself. Then flew in the direction of the cheif's house.   
  
There was a window there and she looked inside. She saw all the kokiri childern sitting at the table with Link and the gang sitting on the ground. They seemed to be waiting for something. Navi flew in the window and towards Link.  
  
*****  
  
"Link!" Called out a small voice. I looked over and saw Navi flying towards me. I got up and ran to her and grabbed her. Then kissed her where I thought her face would be.  
  
"THANK YOU!" I yelled to her. Atleast now I know that we passed the tests and were going to the temple! I was so sick of waiting too!  
  
"LINK! Stop it! Your embrassing me!" Navi said.  
  
I blushed and let her go. Navi straightened out her hair and dress then looked at the cheif. All the Kokiri were silent. They all stared at Navi and me.  
  
"So. You do have a Fairy." Said the Cheif. He smiled at me.  
  
"I do."   
  
Mido suddenly stood up from his seat and looked at the Cheif. "There's no way he could have a fairy! It's impossible! Only Kokiri's have Fairies!"  
  
"I understand your concern Mido. But he has proven to be the Hero that will save us from the evil forces." The Cheif said as he sat back in his chair.  
  
I smiled. Atleast someone remembered what I did in my past life. Too bad I don't.  
  
***************************************  
  
It was afternoon. We had desided to stay with the Kokiri for one more day. That way we would be rested up and ready for going to the temple. I had meet up with Saria and we talked for a good portion of the day.   
  
"Link?" called a voice.  
  
I turned around from looking at Saria to see the Cheif standing there. He was no longer in the vested outfit but in normal Kokiri clothing but had a flower in pocket over his heart.   
  
"Yes sir?" I questioned.  
  
"I want to talk to you for a moment."   
  
I nodded goodbye to Saria as she decided to go to her house instead of waiting for me to get back. I walked over to the cheif. It was weird calling him sir. He was so much shorter then me. I could see the top of his head.  
  
"I have a question for you." He said as he placed his hands behind his back and looked up at me.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you remember your first life? The one where you defeated the evil king?"  
  
"You mean Ganondorf? No. Well, not really. I get flashes and images of the battles I had. Sometimes I dream about seeing him."  
  
"Ummm.. This isn't good if you don't remember."   
  
"Why not?" I questioned putting one of my hands on my hips and letting the other one to my side. I felt very comfortable talking in this stance for some reason.  
  
"hehe." The cheif had chuckled at me.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked as I quirked up an eyebrow.  
  
"You stand the same way you did when you were alive all those years ago."  
  
"You know. I never heard of you being around when I defeated Ganondorf."  
  
"I wasn't. Well, then again i was. It's hard to explain."  
  
"Well, i got the time."  
  
"Ok. here it goes. Long before when the Great Goddesses where around. Before Time really. They had already known everything that was going to happen. They knew almost every choice that was to be made, every breath an animal would take and even every thought that passed our very minds. They knew about what the Evil King would do. They knew how he would over throw everything and kill off life. That's why you were born. It is said that an evil spirit can only take form every hunderd or so years. But, if there is to be an evil spirit there must be a Hero to protect them. He must be pure of heart and very brave or very stupid to take on evil."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Let's not fight over that. But, the Goddesses didn't prepare for an evil as great as the Evil King."  
  
"Excuse me. I know I'm inturrupting but why do you refer ganondorf to the Evil King instead of his name?"  
  
"Because Link, he was so evil many of us even fear his very name. Anyways, since they didn' prepare for that or for him comming back, they took the spirit energy from the ones who were supposed to protect the lands, along with their thought and feelings from the battle with the Evil King. They gave them to a higher being of life to hold onto until needed."  
  
I titled my head to the side. I was totally lost.  
  
"In other words, the spirits from the past. the ones who protected the Temples from evil. Such as your Friend Saria. Yes. She was one of the seven. Her good energy that was stored in her to use only when evil attacked the Temple was replaced into me. So she could live a happy normal life without the burdens of knowing who she was and what her job was. I am now the keeper of the Forest Temple. I am the one you have sought out. But in order to reseive my power Link, you must get me to the bottom room of the temple. There I can go to the Sacred Realm and release it's power and give it to you. It will help you in your fight against the Evil King."  
  
Well, this was something to think about. I had to get this Cheif to the bottom room of the Temple. Then I get power and can save everyone. I started to smile.  
  
"Link. this is not going to be easy at all. The Evil King could sense you coming here to get the power of the Temple. He has released many evil guards into the temple. I'm afraid that it will be even worse then in your first life."  
  
"Even worse? I can't even remember how bad it was the first time let along how bad it will be now."  
  
"I wish you could remember. Did you feel anything like your past life when you talked to people?"  
  
"I felt something when I was talking to Saria. Maybe that's something."  
  
"I dout it will be good enough. I have someone else you could talk to. He might be able to get your senses back"  
  
"Really? Who?"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please review! 


	14. The Wise Old Tree

Hello reviewers! Ok, Author note is over. Onto the story.  
  
******************************************  
Legend Of Zelda:New life  
*****************************************  
  
Part 14-The Wise Old Tree  
  
"Follow me." he said, turning on his heels and walking at a steady pace towards a large open tunnel.   
  
"Hey! Wait up." I called after him. I ran til I got caught up then walked at his pace following him to this mysterious person who was going to help me remember everything.  
  
We went through a tunnel that had an open top. It was more like a hallway then anything. There was a stone wall either side of us. The 'carpet' was made of soggy grass that made my boots squeak when I stepped. There was moss and vines growing on the sides of the stones. You could easily see this pathway was very old.   
  
Just then a thought has hit me. How did they keep the grass short with no lawn-mowers? Did they cut it with rocks or something?  
  
Stupid me. I had zoned out and nearly ran into the poor cheif. I stood to the side of him and looked out at what he was looking at. It was a very, very, very tall tree! It was bigger then anything I had ever seen! It was easily ten stories high. If you climbed to the top I wouldn't be surprised that you could see my house! It was a dark brown with gaint sized leaves. It has plants growing everywhere around it. Small vines climbing up the sides of the trunk. It had brown leaf like tiwgs growing in three areas. There was a knob growing out near the center giving the tree the eerie shape of a face. If I didn't know any better I'd say it was a face.  
  
'LINK!' A voice boomed in my head. I jumped as soon as I heard it. I could feel my face growing pale. I turned and tried to find the source of the voice that had scared me completely and almost made me wet my pants!  
  
'Link thy old friend and thy savor! How good it is to finally meet thee again!' The voice said but quieter.  
  
"Who said that?" I asked not finding the source of the voice.  
  
'Ha! I'm right infront of thee.'  
  
I looked infront of me. All there was, was the tree. 'Could the tree... be talking?' I thought to myself.  
  
'Thou is correct. Hast thou returned for good? Or this thou leaving on another quest?'  
  
"Umm... I'm going to the Forest temple tomorrow. The Cheif told me you might be able to restore..."  
  
'Yes, yes. I know what thou wants. Tis' thou sure he wants them back?'  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
'Thou may not handle them. Pain is in them. Sarrow, depression. Tis' thou sure?'  
  
I hadn't thought of the feelings that would come back if I got those memeries back. Maybe I should forget about it. Or maybe I should... No. I had to do this. I had to save Hyrule and if suffering through what I did in my first life is the cost then so be it. I couldn't let anyone kill my friends. Matt, Navi, Sheik, Nabby, Saria and my mother. I couldn't live if they died because I wouldn't say yes to this. I won't let anyone harm my friends or the world.  
  
'Hast thou made thee choice?'  
  
I nodded.  
  
'Good. What is thy choice?'  
  
*********************************  
  
"Yes"   
  
The guard had given us permission to take our weapons back. He tapped the vines in a certain area. The vines them unraveled the weapons. Nabby, Sheik and I grabbed them and begain to place them in our pouches. I looked at Link's stuff.  
  
"hey. Where is Link by the way?" I question.  
  
"I haven't seen him since he left with that Kokiri girl. The one with the green hair." Nabby said with a bit of a sneer. It almost sounded like she was jealous.  
  
I smirked. 'Nabby? Jealous? yeah right.'  
  
"He has been gone too long. I will look for him to make sure he hasn't run off and gotten himself in even more trouble." Sheik said.  
  
"Wiat. I want to come with you." I quickly packed up Link's and my stuff and went after him. When we heard a horrible scream that sounded like Link.  
  
*******************************  
I had said yes. When i did I saw a golden light go arond me, then pain. I screamed. I'm still screaming. It hurts so bad. I feel like thousands of people are grabbing me and pulling me in different directions but only in my mind. It also feel like someone stuck a hot poker up my nose and it playing with my brain! I didn't even notice I had fallen to the ground. I grabbed my face with both hands. I started to curl up into a little ball. I felt tears travel down my face. I felt pain, sarrow, depression, anguish, hate, anger and something esle. I couldn't put my finger on it. It seemed like the one emotion that was holding me together.   
  
I tried to figure out what it was. It wasn't a bad feeling. It made me have pain yes, but it wasn't a bad feeling. It made me feel warm and cold at the same time. It was also confusing but yet so direct. I couldn't put my finger on it. But the emotion stopped me from passing out and dying right then and there.   
  
I heard voices. Voices all around me. They were blurry. Yet one stood out. The Tree's voice. I finally figured out what the tree's name was. It was the Great Deku tree!  
  
'Link. Don't fight thy.'  
  
Was the Great Deku tree said to me before I could feel it's presents leave. I didn't notice I was fighting to emotions. I let them sink in. I embraced them along with the memeries. I could see things, flashes before my eyes. I saw a gaint dinosaur like creature hover over me. I threw a strange flower that looked like a bomb at it. It tried to eat the bomb like flower. When it did, the bomb like flower exploded. Then another flash.  
  
This time it was a huge jelly-like vase. It had tenticles that shoot lightening at me. I feel the heat and presure of it hitting me right after I threw a boomerang at it. I saw the boomerange go through the air and hit a cord that was attacked to the ceiling. Then, I flashed foward and saw my sword go into the jelly-thing and kill it.  
  
Yet another flash. It was of a Great Dragon. Then flashes of other creatures. I saw two witches on brooms, another jelly like creature, a cyclops like creature with floating hands and other creatures I couldn't concentrait on long enough to see it clearly.  
  
Then darkness. It was queit. Too queit. A ray of light peiced through it all. A picture of a beautiful woman entered my mind. She had golden locks of hair traveling down her back. Her skin was a light pale color. Her lips were pink. Her eyes were a deep sea blue. Those eyes. That emotion. I put two and two together. In my past life I was in love with this woman! I felt my heart beat faster as I remembered everything I knew about her. I could almost smile if it wasn't for the pain.  
  
I finally heard her voice call out to me. 'Link. Please... save me..'  
  
I sat up with a gasp. I looked around me. My vision still blurry to say the least. I could make out the figures of Sheik, Matt, Nabby, Navi and The Cheif.  
  
"Link?! Link! Are you alright? What happened?" Matt asked. I just shook my head slowly.  
  
I felt like I was trapped in my memery. I couldn't speak. I had yelled so loud, my voice gave out. I opened my mouth to talk and nothing came out.  
  
"Link.. Link.. What's wrong?" Matt asked, putting a supporting hand on my shoulder.  
  
'I can't talk. no.. NO!'  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please review! 


	15. A short conversation

Hello reviewers! Ok, Author note is over. Onto the story.  
  
******************************************  
Legend Of Zelda:New life  
*****************************************  
  
Part 15-A short conversation  
  
We went back to the 'meeting house'. It was where the Cheif livid. Sheik had nearly choked the Cheif when he found out that I could no longer talk.  
  
Matt was helping me since I was still in a state of shock. The memories were getting harder and harder to handle. I felt my sanity slip a little.  
  
"Link. Do you want some water or something?" Matt asked my queitly.  
  
I nodded. It would be good to be left alone for a minute or two to sort through things. I felt like I was growing older each time I felt a memory surfaced. In my mind, I was 18. The same age as when I became the hero of time. Most of the memories were of battles, temples, traps, bosses and weapons. Some were of people. But everytime I looked up at Sheik, I had a feeling that he was hiding something from me. I don't know why. That memory was apparently sealed from my mind.  
  
'I wonder why?' I thought to myself. Then I felt Matt tap me on my shoulder. I looked up at him. He was holding a small vase like cup made of hardened clay of some sort. I slowly took it from him and slipped the drink. he felt good against my dry throat.  
  
I finally turned up to listen to what they were saying about me. Sheik, Nabby, Navi and the Cheif had been yelling at each other for the past 20 minutes about what they should do about me. I felt like a child sometimes with them yelling like that about me like I wasn't even here.  
  
"We can't go to the Temple until Link's Voice returns!" Navi complained.  
  
"But what if it never returns? What then?" Nabby yelled.  
  
"We have to go to the temple! The evil King could come back any minute!" Sheik put in his two cents.  
  
"What if Link gets hurt and is seperated?! Huh?! Then he couldn't even yell for help!" navi yelled at them causing everyone to wince from her high pitched voice.  
  
"She's right. You can't do that to him." Said the Cheif. Then Matt got envolved too.  
  
They all were yelling so loud and at the same time, they couldn't understand each other. They were also so caught up in it that they didn't notice me trying to get there attention.  
  
I frowned at them. I couldn't believe it! Even Sheik was acting like a kid! This was getting insane! I tried to figure out what in the world to do to get their attention. I looked at my 'cup'. I smirked and stood up. then smashed it as hard and loud as I could on the ground. That got their attention.  
  
They looked at me. I sneered and crossed my arms over my chest and shook me head. It gave out the message I wanted them to get. They were acting like Childern.  
  
Matt sighed. "Link's right. We are acting like childern and forgetting that he was even here!"  
  
Sheik looked down. You could tell he was blushing. Nabby sighed also. The Cheif blushed too. Navi glided over to me. She sat on my shoulder and looked up at my face, into my eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Link. What do you think you should do?" She asked.  
  
I couldn't think of how to say this without saying it. I bit my lip in thought then figured out how I could signal it. I pulled out my sword and sheild. Then gave a nod.  
  
"We go to the Temple then." Matt said with a smile.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry that it's a short chapter! It was made to be this way. The next chapter is very, very long and pretty detailed compaired to the rest of the story. If you were wondering why I don't put that much detail into the story, this is why. I want all my readers to come up with what he is going through. Even though it's from his perspective, I want all of you to try to imagine the scenes, weapons, people and what the rest of them are thinking. I don't know about you guys, but I love stories that let you think of what you think the scene looks like and people are thinking. So, Please Review! 


	16. The Temple in the Forest part 1

Hello reviewers! Ok, Author note is over. Onto the story.  
  
******************************************  
Legend Of Zelda:New life  
*****************************************  
  
Part 16-The Temple in the Forest (part 1)  
  
We had waited until the next day after a good nights sleep. We had decided to go to the Temple along with the Cheif. In the morning, we ate a good breakfast, even though it was made of plants and berries.  
  
I put on my shirt. It was dirty, so Saria had washed it for me and let it dry. I tucked it into my pants and slipped on my shoes. I put on all my weapons. I stacked a bunch of arrows Saria had made for me into my quiver. I strapped it onto my sword holder. Now, I could easily grab either an arrow or my sword.  
  
I walked out the house and saw them waiting for me. I blushed. I guess I was the last one to wake up.  
  
"You ready?" Matt asked. I nodded. It was strange. I had rested my voice, but it wouldn't come back.  
  
"Is your voice still gone?" Navi asked me as she sat on my shoulder. I nodded, sadly.  
  
They all gave me a symapathdic look. I glared at them. I didn't want anyone to feel sorry for me. I was 14 for the sake of the three goddesses! I can take care of myself! Well, now I was 15. Today was my birthday.  
  
We all waved good-bye to the Kokiri and left inside the thicker forest. It was dark and eeire in this forest. There were some birds singing, but still pretty quiet.   
  
It was so thick with trees, it was hard to breath. The sun light only shone through a few trees, giving just enough light to see the pathway. The pathway was filled with grass sprouts and vines. There was the occational animal. A lizard, bird and a snake! I shivered. I really hated snakes. I hated spiders even more, but I didn't see any...yet.  
  
We continued down the path. Sheik was following the cheif and I was following Sheik. Nabby and Matt were behind me. Navi was sitting on my shoulder, basically falling asleep.  
  
I sighed. This was going to be awhile before we reached the Temple. I had a bad feeling about leaving without Saria. Maybe it was because of out small fight before I left?  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"I want to go too!"Saria complained.  
  
I shook my head. It was hard to argue when you couldn't talk that was for sure. I stomped my foot down on the ground and crosses my arms over my chest. I knew it was going to be very hard to stop Saria. She seemed like a very determained person. Her eyes were sparkling with anger from me not letting her go. She was also pouting a little. She had stuck out her lip a little in a pout motion.  
  
I glared at her. She wasn't going to get past me! I wasn't going to be held responcible for her getting hurt in the Temple. I didn't care if I got hurt but if she did, I wouldn't let myself go a day without thinking about it and wanting to hit myself for it.  
  
"But.. I have a feeling that the place is speacial! I can't forget about what I feel Link! You above all should know that. I am usually right too! Please?" Saria pouted again giving her best puppy-dog eyes.  
  
I nearly caved in. But then I thought about what if something happened to those eyes? I couldn't live with myself knowing I could have stopped something bad from happeing to her. My memories were coming back everytime I slept. I would remember. They were coming in clearer everytime I slept and more vivid.  
  
'I guess the Deku Tree wasn't lieing when he said he could return my memories. Though I wish i had them all back' I thought with a grimace.  
  
"Come on!" Saira said. I shook my head and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me and knew what I would have said at that very moment. "Alright you win. But I want to know everything that happens! Even if you can't talk you'd better be ready to write your adventure down!"  
  
I smiled.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
I smirked. Well, I agreed to do that atleast. Then, I shook my head. There was much more important things to concentrait on. Like, me remembering what's in the Temple. If I really had been there before, I think I would have unset every trap and destoryed every monster, but you never know! I could have just ran from one room to another until I reached the end.  
  
'But, I remember a few things about it. Like a monster I faced. It felt like I was fighting a ghost, but it looked like Ganondorf. I defeated him with arrows, but then ran out before I beat him. I used my hook-shot but only hit his armor, which pulled him off his horse. Then started to wail on him with my sword.'  
  
I made a mental note to NOT go into the bosses room without lots and lots of arrows.  
  
Then, I heard sheik tell us to stop.  
  
I gave him an questionable look.  
  
"Haven't you noticed we've been walking for three hours now?" Sheik asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
I hadn't even noticed we've been walking for an hour let alone three hours. Then I sat down. Oh yeah. I'm feeling the three hours now, in my feet. They were almost howling in pain!   
  
'ANother mental note to self. Boots are NOT fun to walk around in for lon periods of time.'  
  
I sighed silently. Sighing was about the only noise I really could make. It really stunk to be left out of conversations like I was just now.  
  
"I wonder what the temple is like?" Matt asked.  
  
"Probably filled with vines and nothing intersting." Nabby said.  
  
"Well, the legend is the old temple is a sacred ground for the sage of the forest to enter the sacred realm where any wish can come true." Said the Cheif.  
  
"You should know. You are the sage of the forest right?" Sheik asked.  
  
"Yes I am but I have never been inside the Temple. Even if the evil is sealed away, I dout I could get passed the guards of the forest temple."  
  
"Guards?" They all asked together. I raised an eyebrow.   
  
'Does he mean the stone guys with the sharp sticks? Those guys are easy to get around because they can't move their eyes, but it's creepy when they turn their head all the way around!' I shivered just thinking about that. Even though they were made of stone, MAN was that every creepy!  
  
"They are said to be seven foot tall with a stone body! They hold sharpen sticks with a sharp point at the end. They are so strong, then could toss you further then the Deku tree's height! They are also said to be evil demons with souls who watch over the temple to stop anyone from passing."  
  
It felt like he was telling a ghost story over a camp fire. I knew what they looked like and how to beat them, but he just made me fear them by the way he was saying that stuff!  
  
Matt looked at me.  
  
"Did you fight those guys?" I nodded. "Wow! You must have been amazing!"  
  
I smiled and blushed.  
  
"He was the Hero of Time. Of cource he could get past a couple of weak guards." Sheik said to Matt as if he was saying something as simple as the weather.  
  
I didn't know how to take that. As a compliment or an insault. I decided just to glare at him lightly and keep away from him for awhile.  
  
Nabby sneered. "Well, any Gerudo could get pasted one of them easily! It would be shamful to put a man against something that is clearly a woman's job."  
  
Sheik and I glared at Nabby. Matt knew better and didn't even flinch against the insault. Nabby quickly glared back at us and gave an 'if you don't stop I will cut off something VERY dear to you' look.  
  
I quickly pulled my glare away and just continued to glare at my shoe instead. It was a whole lot safer! I had put my legs closer together and covered over my family jewels without even noticing I was doing so. THAT part of a man should NEVER be cut off.  
  
I mentally winced at the idea. Even the thought of it gave me pain.   
  
We had rested enough and decided to go on. After silence for half and hour, Matt decided it would be best to break the ice.  
  
"So. How do we know we have reached the Temple?"  
  
Suddenl there was a rustle in the bushes. Six stone guards jumped out with their sharp sticks with arrows heads on them, were pointing straight at use.  
  
"ummm.. I think THAT's how we'll know." Sheik said.  
  
*************************  
  
Wow! What kind of trouble have they gotten themselves into now? This is a 3 maybe 4 part chapter. The next part will be posted up soon. See ya! 


	17. The Temple in the Forest part 2

Hello reviewers! Ok, Author note is over. Onto the story.  
  
******************************************  
Legend Of Zelda:New life  
*****************************************  
  
Part 16-The Temple in the Forest (part 2)  
  
I heard Matt gulp. We all were facing different guards. We backed up as we looked at the circle of guards around us. I came back to back with someone. It was Sheik. Nabby was beside me and Matt was to my other side. The Cheif was on the other side of Sheik.  
  
"What do we do now?" He asked is a scared voice.  
  
I could feel Sheik smile even though I wasn't facing him.  
  
"Hey Link. Let's show Nabby how REAL guys fight." He said in a cocky voice.  
  
I smiled. I pulled out my sword and sheild. When he heard my sword being pulled out he flung his arms in a downward motion, with three claw like sword that were just a foot long each. He gripped there single holder with each hand. Each hand had it's own. (Like in SSBM!)  
  
We both croutched down and attacked! I cut through one of the sticks and sliced my sword through one of them, causing it to fall into rubble. I heard Sheik cut through one too. I smirked as I cut another one and then hit the one behind me with the butt of my sword causing it to fall back. I stood over it and stabbed my sword through it and ducked. The huge arm of another one flew over my head. I stood up, turned around and sliced through it's mid section. That was that. They were all destoryed.  
  
I gave a goofy smile and thumbs up. Matt smiled back, then gave a horrifing look. I turned around and saw the stone 'men' pull themselves back together!   
  
'There must have been something I am forgetting!'  
  
I could have kicked myself! How could I forget the only way to beat these guys was to cut the red diamond in their forhead?!  
  
I picked up my sword and stuck it in one of their foreheads. It turned to dust the second it crushed the jewel. Sheik got the idea and started to do that too. When it was all finished Nabby sighed and looked down at her wrist like she was wearing a watch.  
  
"I can't believe it took you guys SO long!" she yelled at us. The Cheif was clinging to her pant leg. She shook him off and made sure he didn't do that with a well placed deathly glare.   
  
"Let's get moving." Sheik said as he looked at me. He gave an 'Damm her!' look. I gave a lop-sided grin and shook my head. We were NEVER going to impress Nabby and that was a fact.  
  
We continued. It just got thicker, and thicker since then. We had pasted a small clearing and continued until Sheik gasped in surprise. I looked over and saw the Temple. I walked past him and continued to the Temple. I suddenly had another bad feeling. I grabbed my sword and sheild out. There was something very wrong. Very, very wrong. It would be way too easy to just have defeated the guards before entering the Temple. I knew better then that.  
  
I heard a twig snap and looked over in the shadowed part. I was in a large clearing around the Temple Entrance. The stairs to the Temple were missing. Just the way I remember them. Vines growning all around, but a little more life and green plants then I remembered.  
  
I shook the thoughts away and concentraited on the shadowy part. Two eyes that would come up to my upper stomch, peered at me from the shadow. Then a low growl.  
  
'Wolfos!' I thought to myself. There were two of them. They were much bigger then wolves and much more agressive. They looked like dead wolf bodies with white eyes, silvery gray fur and huge humps in their backs. They could stand on their hide legs and swipe their pray with their front paws, which were loaded with very sharp and big claws.  
  
I grided my teeth and prepared for the battle. The first one charged at me, opeing it's jaws to show it's decaying fangs that were still sharp enough to kill me.  
  
I put my sword in it's mouth and tossed it with all my stregth to the side. I knew what was coming. It was a one, two attack. The first one would distract me while the other would charge and kill me. I hit the other one with my sheild in the face and made it change course.   
  
Then, when the first one attacked again, slashed my sword into it when it charged. I hit it right in the forehead, which killed the Wolfoe. I pulled my sword out quickly and turned around just in time to see then second one coming. I hadn't gotten around fast enough and it bit my wrist. The one that held my sheild. It held on with an iron grip.  
  
I pulled on my wrist to try to get it back. It wouldn't budge at all. Then. Navi come from behind me and started to hit it right in the eyes. It let go and tried to eat Navi! I grabbed my sword and stabbed it in the side and sliced it out. I held my sword that way. I hadn't felt like this... since my first life.  
  
I felt like a killer.  
  
Even though I knew I HAD too, it still didn't feel right. I had always had a soft heart. I couldn't take blood, yet here I was, holding a sword that dripped with blood. I had killed 3 stone men, and 2 wolfos. I dropped my sword and sheild. I forgot about my wound. Matt, Sheik, Nabby and the Cheif ran over to me. Navi understood what happened. She knew I didn't like to kill and going back into that life style so quickly was causing me to have an almost nervus breakdown!  
  
I was breathing heavily, not knowing if it was from the thrill of the fight, or the fear of being a killer.  
  
Nabby picked up my sword and was wiping off the blood on some blades of grass. As a warrior, it was a dishonor for the person or thing you killed, to keep it's blood on your sword for longer then a minute after battle. Only the evil hearted ones keep the rotting blood on their swords.  
  
Nabby handed me my sword, freshly cleaned. I took it from her slowly and stared at it. I could hear Matt acting excitied for me, since according to him I just saved his life.  
  
I sighed and put it back in it's holder. Then, put my sheild back. I looked down at my bloody hand. I ripped off a peice of my sleeve and wrapped my wrist in it. Then, tied it tight enough so it wouldn't come loose if I had to fight again.  
  
I looked back up at the enterance to the Temple.  
  
'I will have to kill again, won't I? I promise to my friends and my mother that I will only kill if it is completely nessary and there is no other way to save livies.'  
  
I felt determaned now. I had a mission to save Hyrule and it's people. I was also looking for my past and traveling with friends. For once, I felt like I had a purpose on this planet.   
  
I smiled as I stared up at the top of the stairs.  
  
'Ganondorf. Where ever you are I hope you can hear me. I will NEVER give up!'  
  
***********************************Somewhere in the Sacred Realm************  
  
"Foolish boy! You aren't as strong as you were or as smart. If only you could realize it's pointless! I am growing even stronger then I was before and soon, you will be dead! My evil servent will make sure of that. beware...Link. because you won't expect THIS! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" His evil laughter filled the empty blackness around him.  
  
If anyone could see him, they wouldn't be sure if the darkness made him insane or he was like that before. But his eyes had changed. You could no longer see a soul inside of him. There was nothing...but darkness... Empty... darkness..  
  
*************************  
  
Remember, I still have a few more parts to for this chapter! I think 2 more parts, but maybe just a really long chapter instead. If you would like to see two chapters please tell me. If you would rather have a long chapter, then tell me! I hope you enjoy them! See ya! 


	18. The Temple in the Forest part 3

Ok, I have decided that this chapter will last for two more parts. This part and the 'Boss' part. I can't belive my story is THIS long! And to think that I have only gotten to the Forest Temple! YIKES! I hope you all love long stories!  
  
******************************************  
Legend Of Zelda:New life  
*****************************************  
  
Part 16-The Temple in the Forest (part 3)  
  
I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Matt. He smiled at me and I gave a weak smile back. Then, we looked up at the top of the stairs. It wasn't too far up but it would be hard for anyone to get up there. Sheik looked at the stairs.  
  
"Got any ideas?" he said.  
  
I raised my eyebrow in thought. I remembered getting into the temple, but by what? What had I used?   
  
I looked down at my weapons. Then looked at my hook-shot! 'I could easily get up there with that.. but how would the others get up there? Maybe, it could hold all our weight, or I could go first, then drop it down and let the next person use it. What if they don't know HOW to use it?' I scartched my head in thought.  
  
"Hey Link." Matt said.  
  
I looked at him. He had an idea.  
  
"Why don't we tie one of those vines onto the end of one of your arrows, and shot it up. Then we could all climb up to the temple." Matt suggested.  
  
I smiled. When in dout, turn to Matt! I grabbed a strong vine and tied it to my arrow. Then, shot it up to the tree branch above the steps. We all climbed up and entered the Temple.  
  
I turned the door handle to the main room. It opened all the way to expose the whole place. Torches were lit on either sides of the room. Most of the room was lit up. There were stone carvings and something in the middle. There were four unlit torches and a square on the floor with strange carvings on it.   
  
I stepped in more to let everyone else through. We looked around. There were a few doors to chose from.  
  
"Which one do we go in first?" Asked Matt.  
  
I looked around at all the doors, tyring to remember which one we had to go in first when I got a strange chill go down my spine. There was something, weird about this place. It felt nothing like when I first came to it. I felt a shiver run up and down my spine. There was something wrong or out of place.  
  
'Someone evil is here.'  
  
I looked around, trying to find the evil person. He or she was near. I don't know who it is, but someone not very far from where I am standing. I shook me head. I had a mission here. If there was an evil person, I could always stop them later.  
  
I continued on. I heard everyone walk behind me. I stopped in the middle of the unlit torches. I knew there was something to them. I wasn't sure what though. I don't have ALL my memories back yet. I have queit a bit of them, but not all of them.  
  
I looked at them. I stepped on the square in the middle. I squiten in concentraition. I KNEW there was SOMETHING about these torches.  
  
I took a step forward and kicked a pebble lightly. I sighed and turned to them, then I heard a sound. The pebble I kicked, dropped down and just landed!  
  
I looked around the square. There was an ever so slightly a crack around it. Just enough to see if you're really looking at it.  
  
'The elevator..'  
  
I smiled. I remembered it. I had to light the torches. All four of them. Then, I would drop down to the bottom level. That must be the place where the Cheif has to stand in order to open the gates to the sacred realm! This was going to be easy since I knew I defeated all the evil in here.   
  
'But if I beat them, then why are the torches lite?'  
  
As if on que I saw something in the corner of my eye. I turned quickly, pulling out my sword and sheild. The rest of the group turned in the direction i did. There was a small shadow there.  
  
I glared, not knowing what it was. Then, it stepped out into the open. I gasped. The rest of the group stood wide eyed.  
  
  
************************  
  
"Yes! Yes! I feel my spirit growing. THIS time I will stop that pesky kid in the forest temple. My servent better not fail me. I will return once Link's blood is shed on the sacred Realm gates. I WILL return and once I do.. The WHOLE WORLD WILL BE MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
***********************  
  
"I can't believe you!"  
  
"Really. How could you?"  
  
"You're going to get hurt and get killed. And I am NOT taking to blame for it."  
  
"Well, atleast we got some else on our side."  
  
Matt added in after Sheik, Nabby and Navi were talking to Saria. She had followed us to the Temple and was refusing to leave. I had sat down on one of the stones int he Temple and was watching them. I couldn't help but smile at them and shake my head. They really didn't understand ANYTHING about a Temple. Once you're in, you either finish it quickly or die. Those were the only choices and here they are, standing here, telling Saria she should leave. I already knew this Temple pretty well. It set up traps for people who leave once they entered.   
  
'And that means she stays. I wonder if I should somehow tell them that or just leave it? This is quite entertaining.'  
  
I shook my head, then looked around. I just noticed something. The Cheif was missing!  
  
I shot up and ran over to them. I tapped Sheik on the shoulder and pointed around.  
  
"What is it Link?" he asked in an angry voice.  
  
I gave him a 'like I could tell you' face. 'Figure it out sheik! COme on you're suppose to be the smart one'  
  
Sheik shrugged, not knowing what I was saying. I sighed. This Temple was going to be even harder WITH them.  
  
I grabbed a few leaves. The same number as everyone who was supposed to be here. I pointed to a leaf and then pointed to matt. Then another leaf and then to Nabby. I pointed out everyone, but there was still one leaf left.  
  
"Someone's missing." Matt said.  
  
I nodded and smiled.  
  
"The Cheif! The cheif is missing." navi spoke up, flying around our heads.  
  
I nodded and looked at them. I pointed to Nabby and Matt. Then I pointed to a door. Then pointed to Sheik and Navi. Then I pointed to a door. I nodded at Saria to follow me. We went for the one directly across from the enterance. (You know. The last one you're suppose to go to. I know about the other one behind the blue block, but do we really need to do that one if he doesn't need a map and bow?)  
  
Saria followed me up the stairs walking right behind me. I opened the door and was prepared for anything. I drew out my sword and sheild. I continued to walk forward. I heard the door shut. I nearly jumped out of my skin! I turned around and saw Saira looking at me. I sighed and continued walking.   
  
Saria began to call out for the Cheif.  
  
"Cheif! CHEIF? Where are YOU?"  
  
Then, finally noticed something in the corner of my eye. It was Saria's fairy. Her fairy had green hair just like Saria. Her small form was hidden by a bright green light. She had just woken up from Saria's shoulder.  
  
"Wha..what's happening?" She questioned in her sleepy voice.  
  
"The Cheif is lost in this temple." Saria said with concern.  
  
"Oh no! Wait.. Link? Link is that you?" The Fairy questioned. I had forgotten that Saria even HAD a fairy. The little Fairy had been asleep and hidden by Saria's hair to be noticed.  
  
I simply nodded.  
  
"Oh link! What a great day it is to have you back! What have you been doing all this time while out in the other world?" The little Fairy questioned, buzzing around my head.  
  
I stopped my hand from the craving to swat the little fairy away. I simply looked straight in head of me, hoping to the Three Goddesses, that Saria would explain that I couldn't talk anymore! The whole buzzing around me head thing was getting old Very fast.  
  
"Stop that Katly! Link can't talk anymore. Well, for awhile." Saira explained to the fairy. Saria knew I could only take so much of that buzzing.  
  
"Oh. Sorry Link. But, LInk. Where's Navi? I bet I can get all the details from Navi! She would gladly epxlain everything to me. Too bad she doesn't have too much time to talk anymore with the whole 'waiting for Link' thing. Oh that's right. You're back. So, where is she?" The fairy continued, only stopping to look around for the other Fairy.  
  
"Navi is with Sheik right now. She will be meeting up with us later. Why don't you try to keep your voice down so Link can concentrait?" Saria said.  
  
'Thank you Three Goddesses!'  
  
The fairy mummbled something and sat down on Saria's shoulder. She was barely visible through Saria's hair.  
  
I rolled my eyes and continued to walk. I saw some blue light down at the end of the hallway.  
  
'It might be a torch.' I thought and continued down that way. Saria was getting very uneasy around here. It was darker here then it was in the main chamber. She latched onto my sheild arm. She continuly looked around at everything, taking in it's sights.  
  
I smiled. I was pretty sure she would like it or be scared. I could tell she was both, but felt a lot better when I was here.   
  
We continued down the hallway together, in a patterned. Both walking in step with the other. I felt very much like a warrior, protecting a princess. I smiled at the thought. Protecting a Princess. That.. feeling.. was very.. VERY close to how I felt when I fought.  
  
'Zelda...'  
  
That name had popped into my head again! I was sure that she was near by.. almost by my side through this whole adventure. But how could that be? I hadn't seen a girl with us since Saria. Ok, Nabby was a girl but didn't act like one most of the time.  
  
'I must be still in lov with her. I wonder where she is? If I was reborn and so was Sheik and Nabby, then why not her?'  
  
I was deep in thought until Saria shreiked. I looked around wildly until I spotted what made her yelled.  
  
It was a floating skull with blood red eyes and a blue flame around it. (I HATE those little things!)  
  
I gently pushed Saria behind me and held out my sword and sheild at it. It came at me with a hiss. I swung at it. The thing didn't seem to be bothered by my sword at all! It flew by me, making it's blue flame hit my sword arm. I opened my mouth to yell, but nothing came out. It was painful! My whole arm just went numb! I couldn't even pick up my sword anymore with that arm!   
  
I posistion myself between it and Saria. I wasn't going to let Saria die here! It flew at me again, this time much faster. With my sword already dropped and my sheild hand injured, I didn't feel very useful at the moment. I pushed my sheild infront of the little beast. It's flame went out when it hit. I tried to pick up my sword, but it wasn't much use.  
  
I heard my sword being picked up. I looked over and saw Saria with a pale face. But her eyes showed her determination. She clutched the sword with white knuckles. When the thing charged after her! I couldn't move fast enough! It was going to hit her!  
  
I opened my mouth to yell and nothing came out. I was so scared that she was going to die. I was feeling pain already. Pain from my loss. I was in such sarrow at the thought of lossing her I had yelled. My voice came back.   
  
"SARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
My voice rung through the building. It was a hoarse voice and keep cutitng off and on for awhile, but it was back! Saria held onto the sword with all her might. She slowly swung the sword. It would have been funny to watch if this wasn't a life threatening sitution. She stabbed the thing with the side on the sword, ontop of it's head. From the weight of the sword, the sword fell through and sliced the skull in half.  
  
Saria dropped the sword and started to cry. I dropped my sheild and ran over to her. I grabbed her with my good arm into a firm but carefull hug. She grabbed my shirt and started to cry into it. I patted her back and led her to the ground. She sat down in my lap. Anyone who would have walked in on this sitution would think this was a big brother, little sister moment. She was pretty small compared to me. I hugged her gently until she started to settle down.  
  
"Shhh... It's ok Saria. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. I never lie Saria. Don't worry." My voice was crackling and sounded like I was whispering, but I was struggling to talk. I felt like I was yelling, but only a little voice came out.  
  
'Figures. pain would make it go away and pain would make it come back. the story of my two lives.'  
  
I patted her back as she looked up at me.  
  
"You got your voice back. How did it come back?" She questioned while I rubbed her tears off of her face. She looked up at me.  
  
"I was so scared of loseing you, I made it come back." I answered in a whispered tone.  
  
"Can you only whisper?"  
  
I nodded. I already felt the strain of my voice being used coming back ten folds. It felt like I had eaten sand-paper for lunch and dinner!  
  
"link?"  
  
I looked down at her.  
  
"I was scared too."  
  
I hugged her again. She hugged me back. Then, we remembered where we were. She got up and so did I. We looked at each other. We knew that if something happened to one of us, we would be there to protect the other.  
  
I smiled at her. I felt my arm grow back it's feeling. I grabbed my sword and slowly raised it. Then picked up my sheild and held it. I felt like I had just woken up from a long rest and was ready to take on the world! I knew with Saria here and my other friend's in the Temple, I was going to make it! I was going to get through this with or without all my memories!  
  
**********************************  
  
"How long have we been walking down this hallway?" Matt asked Nabby.  
  
"A long time now be quiet! I don't want you to give away our cover!" Hissed Nabby.  
  
"...What cover?" Matt questioned.  
  
Nabby gave him a fierce glare. Matt just glared right back. He had been putting up with being locked in a cell with her, sleeping on the floor because of her, being called names, being criticized AND now when he TRIES to make a LITTLE conversation with her to be nice he got it thrown right back in his face! It could make a person go nuts with what he put up with!  
  
Nabby blinked in surprise. She had NEVER had a man glare back at her when she glared at someone like that!   
  
'What NERVE! How DARE HE stand up to ME like that? Who does he think he is? The King?!'   
  
Matt knew he was going to get into an arguement with her. He KNEW it! That's why he was hoping Link would pick him. Instead he picked Saria! Someone he just met and .. ok.. He KNEW her form his PAST life. But how could he abandon him and go with her instead?  
  
"What's got you in a bad mood? That time of the month?" Nabby inquired. Giving a smirk.  
  
"Ha ha very funny Nabby! Atleast I TRY to make this a good mood unlike you who always has to be a complete PSM phyco and piss everyone off with your bad additude!" Matt almost hissed. He REALLY wasn't in the mood. Usually with him it would be a quick joke and a smile, but not now. Nabby's face dropped.   
  
Matt saw it and felt incredible guilt for making that happen.   
  
"Look.. Nabby... Nabooru. I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. I know you will make fun of me for this, but I'm a little upset that Link picked Saria over me. Can you forgive me?"  
  
She continued to walk on. He tried to stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off, but looked at him. Her face gave it away. She forgave him.  
  
Matt smiled and continued to walk with her.  
  
'Maybe this won't be so bad. I kinda like to idea of a woman with me in a dark hallway all alone.' He grinned like an idiot at that thought.  
  
"What smiling about?" Nabby questioned.  
  
"Nothing.. Just nothing." He said with a smile. She glared at him and turned on her heel, walking down the hallway. He rolled his eyes at her back.  
  
"hey. Wait up!" He followed her.  
  
******************************  
  
Sheik turned the next corner. He was going to be careful here. But he was in a bit of a hurry. He had to go back to the city after he helped complete the Temple. He was going to visit his family. He hadn't seem any of them for a while. Well, he only had one sibling still alive.   
  
He gave a sigh. He parents had been murdered in a dark alley when they were coming home. He shook his head from, getting rid of the memories. His face hardened.  
  
'What happened to Sheik? he was looking really sad, almost about to cry then a hard face. I wonder what he was thinking about?' navi thought as she watched Sheik.  
  
"Sheik." Navi asked queitly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you think we will find the Cheif soon?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"And sheik?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What happened when you looked sad. You were about to cry."  
  
Sheik stopped in mid step. Then glared at the Fairy.  
  
"Don't you EVER let it slip out that I was about to cry. EVER! Got it?!"  
  
Navi nodded with fear on her face. Sheik gave one final glare at the fairy and continued.  
  
'Boy! What is his problem?!'  
  
********************************  
  
Saria and I continued down the pathway. Then, we reached a door. I gulped as I reached for it. I grabbed the knob and felt Saria latch onto my arm again. I looked down at her. She looked back up at me. She gave a weary smile and I smiled back. I turned the knob and stepped inside. We walked inside and closed the door behind us.  
  
The room was dark. I couldn't see a thing.  
  
"Link."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I don't like this at all."  
  
"Either do I."  
  
Then, suddenly the torches in the room came on! I looked around for who or what did that. then we saw it. A floating ghost with a green shredded shirt over it. It held a torch with a strange green flame on it.   
  
I gasped! I didn't remember THIS thing or ghost.. whatever!  
  
"What the..."  
  
Suddenly it flew over into a painting of itself. Five blocks fell ontop the ground. An old clock with weird numbers on it dropped half way down to the ground. It started to tick.  
  
"What.. is.. going.. on?" Saria asked.  
  
"I have no clue.."  
  
"Mabe you half to put the blocks together or something.."  
  
"But I can't see the tops! How am I suppose to..." I saw the Exit. It was much higher above ground then the ground the blocks were on. I smiled.  
  
"Saria, go onto the platform. Stand on there and tell me where to move the blocks. And hurry. I think we are running out of time."  
  
Saria nodded and ran up to the platform. I ran to the blocks, putting away my sword and sheild. I ran up to the first block.  
  
"Where do I move it Saria?"  
  
"Over to the right! And a foot up."  
  
I nodded and pushed the block. This was going to be much easier with her helping me out.  
  
'What did I ever do without her?'  
  
************************  
  
It had been really silent, but a friendly silent instead of the cold silence. Matt walked beside Nabby. He looked in front of him with a confidence that most people wouldn't have.  
  
'He is so calm and yet determined. He always is cheerfull, but he showed me his angry side. He keeps surprising me everytime I talk with him' Nabby thought as she watched him from the corner of her eye.  
  
'Wait.. he called me Nabooru..'  
  
Nabby stared at him fully now. Matt caught her gaze and looked at her. They both stopped walking and looked at each other. Candles on the sides of the hallway lite up only half of each of their faces. It would be a very romantic mood if it wasn't fo the fact that there was danger coming at them.  
  
Nabby turned as she saw the danger.  
  
"Look out!" She pushed Matt out of the way with her as the 'thing' attacked.  
  
When they landed, Matt was on the bottom and Nabby fell ontop of him. Matt looked at her and smiled.  
  
"So.. do you come here often?"  
  
Nabby quickly got up, without helping him up. She reached behind her and pulled out a sword for each hand. She smirked.  
  
"Let's get it on."  
  
**********************  
  
Sheik and Navi went through the end of the hallway. They had just figured out what blocks to move to find the next door. They went through it and walked in.  
  
The door closed behind them and locked.  
  
"This isn't good."  
  
"SHEIK! LOO OUT!"  
  
Sheik turned around just in time to see a ghostly figure. It hit him to the ground. He sneered and jumped up quickly. He flipped out his blades and perpared for battle.  
  
"Navi. See if there's a way out. I'll keep ghosty here bussy."  
  
"But.."  
  
"GO!"  
  
Navi quickly went over to see if there was an exit.  
  
'Boy. Sheik is REALLY not in the mood.'  
  
Sheik blocked the first attack. Then smirked.  
  
"You'll have to do better then that if you expect to win."  
  
The ghost figure got angry. Sheik smirked and swung at the Ghost. The battle was on.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
WHOA! *Rests poor hands from typing cramps* My poor, poor hands! This is the LONGEST chapter I have EVER written for this story! If you were wondering why it took me so long to get this chapter out, this is why. And if you want more Chapters and the battle scenes, then review! When I get 5 reviews or a week passes, which ever one comes first, then I will write the next chapter. So, hurry up and review!  
  
Sorry for any mis-spelled words. I was typing really fast to get this on the wbe in time. A strom is coming and I won't be on the computer for a while.  
  
Speacail Thanks to:  
  
The Pilot:For sticking by me even through my worst spelling chapters  
  
Kat:My e-mail reveiwer who has helped me with ideas and made me write a long chapter.  
  
And YOU:For reading this story!   
  
Don't worry.. Loads more chapters to go. I think this story will be about 50-70 chapters long! But if I have long chapters like the one today, 40-55 chapters long. I will try to continue to write long chapters like this from now on. So.. SEE YA!  
  
  
  
************************* 


	19. The Temple in the Forest part 4

Hey everyone! I couldn't help it! I wrote this chapter RIGHT AFTER the other one! I HAD to post it! I'm such a bad girl. I know I should wait the week, but I can't! I LOVE this story! But the next update will have to wait awhile. I have to update on some of my other stories. people think I quit them because I've been spending all my computer time writing these parts. u.u poor negeltic stories. ANYWAYS!  
  
This is the final part of this chapter! I hope you like the ending! And of how could I forget the reviews! For one question to make like tougher, the answer is.. he will be getting tougher as the story goes on. I like my charactors to change from the way they were in the beginning to the way they are at the end. Link will be really tough, strong, and warrior like at the end of the story. He will be getting MUCH better at fighting and MUCH better at being tough. Anyways, I will still keep him being as much as a good hearted person as he is now. I hope that answered your question.  
  
******************************************  
Legend Of Zelda:New life  
*****************************************  
  
Part 16-The Temple in the Forest (part 4)  
  
"Whew!" I said as I placed the last block in it's place. It heard the clock stop ticking five seconds after I finished. Saria smiled and was about to jump down and give me a hug when when her eyes went wide.  
  
"Link! The.. ghost.. it's.. back!" She said pointing behind me.  
  
I grabbed my sword and sheild out. I turned around and stared at the ghost. It's eyes were glued to me and watching me move. Then, I heard it laugh at me as it went invisible!  
  
'now THAT'S cheating.' I thought to myself.  
  
I looked around. Suddenly I was hit in the back by a peice of metal. I hit the ground and turned around fast. The ghost had appeared and hit me with it's torch! I got up and swung at it. The tip of my sword went through it and hit it's torch. The torch's flame kicked up when I hit it. It was no longer a small flame but a pretty big one.  
  
The Ghost went invisble again, but it's green light didn't go out or go invisible!  
  
"Gotcha!" I swung my sword at where the ghost should be, but I went through it. I saw the ghos spinning attack, well the torch. I put my sword up. When it hit the sheild the Ghost became visible again. I swung my sword and hit it dead on!  
  
The ghost squelaed and disapeared. I gave a sigh. It's torch fell to the ground and was about to go out, when I picked it up. The flame came back on full force.  
  
"Wow." Was all Saria said. Katly came out and circled the flame.  
  
"What is it? How does it turn green? What does it do?" She questioned.  
  
"It is a ghost flame, I guess that's the color the ghost wanted it to be and it lights the torch in the main chamber." I answered and went up the platform. Saria hugged me and I smiled down at her.  
  
"You were amazing! You made it look so easy too!" Saria said.  
  
"It wasn't easy. I just remembered how to beat it that's all. I wonder how the rest of them are doing?"  
  
*************************  
  
Nabby sliced through the ghost as it disapeared. It's torch hit the ground. Matt went over and picked it up.  
  
"Why do you want to touch that thing?" Nabby questioned.  
  
"I think this could help us see that's why. So, let's get going. We have to find the Cheif in order to get out of here."  
  
"... Kid.. Matt. Can I ask you something?" Nabby questioned while walking beside Matt.  
  
"Sure! Fire away."  
  
"Umm.. Why did you call me Nabooru instead of Nabby?"  
  
"I wanted you to know I was serious. I was, really." Matt said, looking down at her. Nabby was about two or three inches shorter then him.  
  
Nabby gave a slight pink color to her cheeks before walking faster.  
  
'What was that all about?' Matt thought. "Hey Honey! Wait up!"  
  
Matt caught up to her only to be smacked.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?!" Matt questioned rubbing his swore shoulder.  
  
"THAT'S for calling me 'honey'." Nabby said.  
  
Matt snickered and continued to follow her.  
  
*************************  
  
Sheik got some of his clothes senged by the flame. He quickly destoryed the ghost and grabbed it's flame before it hit the ground.  
  
"This way Sheik." Navi called, flying by a door.  
  
"Is this the only way out?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
He opened the door and found himself in the main hallway, but he was back where he started. How could that be if he went straight the whole time?!  
  
Navi smiled at his confusion.  
  
"Did you just led me back to the main chamber fairy?!" Sheik questioned.  
  
"Of course I did! You defeated the ghost and got the torch. The other door would lead to a trap." Navi said, smiling because she felt for the first time since she was paired up with him, that she knew more then him.  
  
Sheik just gave a 'hmph' and walked to the center. he reached up and lite the torch that was close to his door. To his surprise it lite and the same strange color the flame on his torch was glowing. he tried it on another one, but it didn't work.  
  
"This.. is Strange."  
  
*************************  
  
Saria and I went through the last door. We entered the main chamber again. I smiled.  
  
"Link.. we ended up at the same place we started.."  
  
"I know." then I spotted a torch already lite. I saw Sheik standing in the middle, but I was really high up! I was on a balconey and looking down at him.  
  
"Hey Sheik!"  
  
Sheik looked around and couldn't see anything.  
  
"Up here!"  
  
Sheik looked up at up. I smiled and so did Saria.  
  
"How did you two get up there?" He questioned.  
  
"It's where our room ended. Where is the rest of the group?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't seen them...."  
  
Then we all heard Nabby and Matt arguing about something. they walked into the room. Nabby was about to end the argument with something that little kids realy shouldn't hear, when Matt smiled and looked at us.  
  
"HEY GUYS!" He ran from her and walked up to where he could see me better. "Whatcha doin up there?"  
  
"Waitin for you guys. Light your torch. Sheik! Catch!" I dropped the torch down to him. He caught it easily and they both lite the torches. there was on left.  
  
"hey guys! You'd better back off for awhile. I got this one."  
  
"What one?" Matt questioned, then a puple ghost appeared. It floated down from half the hight of the balconey. It floated to the center of the room, above the square. I smiled down at it. It stared up at me, watching me.  
  
"Saria. Get on my back."  
  
Saria looked at me weird, then did what I said. I got onto the rails of the balconey. Everyone was waving for me to stop, It was pretty high up to jump from. I wasn't scared. I remembered THIS part. I did it before without hurting myself. Besides, I remember jumping off a roof with a skateboard. Mind the fact that I broke me leg, but I still livid through it.  
  
I jumped off the railing. I felt wind kick up under me. It was the ghost. He or she wanted a fight and wasn't going to let me die by that fall. It was going to try to kill me itself. I knew that. It slowled my decent and I landed softly. Everyone was staring at me.  
  
"How.. did.. you.. do .. that?" Matt questioned.  
  
"The ghost. It didn't want me to die from a fall. It wanted to face me man to ghost."  
  
Saria let go and stood on the ground. She walked over to Sheik as I pulled out my bow and arrow. I went to the center of the room, as it backed off a bit. Then spilt itself into five. They all circled around me.  
  
"You know. With Link's shooting abilities, I'd say he'd hit us with those arrows before he hit the Ghosts." Matt said just loud enough for me to hear.  
  
"Ha. Ha. Very funny. I might aim for you once I finish this ghost off." I said with a smile. He sure knew how to make me feel better.  
  
I watched the ghosts and saw one turn around quickly before doing the same thing as the rest of the ghosts. The rest of them were fake. Nothing more then shadows of the real ghost. I put an arrow on my bow and aimed at the fake ghost right in front of the real one. Then fired. Because the ghost was moving so fast, it hit the real one. The fake ones disapeared and the real one was stuck against a torch. I smiled. I felt like I was taking all my fear, anger and pain onto this ghost. When he was dead, all my sarrow would be too. I felt my smile grow almost evil. Then I took out my sword and swiftly destoried the ghost.   
  
The Temple shook as the last flame was put in the old torch. The square in the middle began to shake and in elevator went up. It had four coloums holding up the top on it and conecting the bottom. I stepped onto it. The rest of the group did too.   
  
The whole thing went down onto the bottom level. When it landed we all stepped off. We all looked for wires or something that made it move, but there was nothing.  
  
"This place just gets weirder and weirder." Matt said, with everyone nodding, agreeing with him.  
  
Everyone looked for another door. Navi was the one to find it.  
  
"Hey! Here it is." Navi said, we all went over to it. Matt looked at me.  
  
"hey. I just noticed you got your voice back Link! How did that happen?"  
  
Everyone looked at me.  
  
"It's a long story. I'll tell it to you later. Right now I am tring to not pee my pants because I KNOW what's behind this door."  
  
Everyone made a gulping sound.  
  
"I'm very afriad to ask but what's behind the door?" Matt asked almost whispering.  
  
"Phantom Ganondorf. One of the meanest, harder and painful bosses I have ever faced. The one stronger then that is Ganondorf himself. Maybe Bongo, Bongo was harder. Nah. It was just because I was on a gaint drum surrounded by lava. Maybe Volvagia. No, the dragon was tough but only the falling rocks, lava pits and heat strokes made that thing hard." I said, thinking of the bosses, knowing I was scaring the livin' life out of them all.  
  
"D..Dragon... Phantom.... l..lava..? Maybe it's better if I just go home after this one.. ok Link." Matt said.  
  
Nabby snickered. "And I thought you said you always wanted to be paired with Link. I guess you're just a chicken deep down."  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"ARE TOO!"  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"ARE TOO!"  
  
"CHILDERN, childern please. I think we kind of have to get the Cheif back before something kills him, so can we please continue without you two killing each other?"   
  
"Alright." They both said at the same time. They faced away from each other.  
  
I rolled my eyes at them. I swear they are the WORST people together! I turned the handle and walked in. I keep my bow and arrow out instead of my sword. I knew what was going to happen, just didn't WANT it to happen. We walked into the huge room of paintings. Everyone looked at them.  
  
"Link. Why are all these paintings the same?" Matt asked.  
  
"Because Ganondorf uses them to confuse me. He jumps into a painting, then jumps out of another one, then attacks me right before he goes into another one. Trust me, you don't want to know what comes after that." I said, looking around with my arrows at ready. I would fire one in a heartbeat.  
  
Then, we heard a groan and it was the Cheif! He was tied up to a post. We ran over and helped him. Sheik untied him and Saria was helping him stand.  
  
"What happened to you?" Saria asked. She helped him to a standing possition. Everyone else stood back to give him some room.  
  
"It was awful! A ghost grabbed me and tied me to a post! Then the evil King said he was going to kill me!"  
  
"Then why didn't he?" I questioned looking at him. Something wasn't right. I remembered how Ganondorf acted. Even when I didn't know who I was, I still remembered him. I couldn't forget him even if I tried. Somehow, I could still remember everything about Ganondorf. I didn't need my memoried back to remember how he acted, sounded, looked and how he fought. I knew him better then I knew myself. He wouldn't have left the Cheif alive.  
  
"he said I was bait. Then left me."  
  
"he left you by yourself with loose ropes and you could escape easily? I don't think so."  
  
"Link! What are you saying? That the Cheif and 'him' are partners?" Saria said, not sure if she heard right.  
  
Everyone stared at me in shock.  
  
"Link. It's ok. The Evil King isn't here. We can just let the Cheif get the sage power and leave. You don't have to kill anything else." Matt said.  
  
"You don't understand!" I said, tring to plead with them.   
  
"Link. We all saw how you looked at that ghost before you killed him. You smiled. No person in their right mind would smile when they were about to kill something. You might be a little... weirded out by this..."  
  
"NO! I know Ganondorf like the back of my hand! He wouldn't have done this! He is too smart to just do that! He would have killed the Cheif to get me mad, then left a trail of blood to the place he wanted to ambush me! Or something else. He plans things out. The man was a King for crying out loud! And a theif! He wouldn't do something unless it was planned out. trust me!" I said.   
  
This just wasn't right. Ganondorf WOULDN'T do this stupid thing! Even though ganondorf is evil, I completely reaspect the man for his brains. Ganondorf is cunning, ruthless, a murder, a King and a theif. He defintly isn't so stupid as to leave the Cheif un gaurded.  
  
I took an arrow on my bow and pointed it to the Cheif. I was about to fire when Saria stepped in the way.  
  
"Link I won't let you kill him. He is the Cheif of the Kokiri and it is my deuty to protect him! I hate to do this but I have to. You understand why." She said, looking at me with determination.  
  
"Saria..." I said quietly. I understood why she did this. I was once a Kokiri too. But that stop it from hurting. She didn't trust me. I couldn't believe Saria didn't trust me! Me! Link! Who saved her life and village. She was going to trust HIM more then ME?! I put down my bow a little and loosened it up. I couldn't hit Saria. Everyone thought in my head ran wild. My feelings were mixed about this. I had to do something about the Cheif. I couldn't kill him with Saria here and I can't let him go. What was I going to do?  
  
I could aim over her shoulder. I felt him looking just over her shoulder. Her fairy was on the other side, so Katly wouldn't get hurt. Maybe I could do that. Though i wasn't sure if I could. I didn't want to risk Saria getting hurt, but if I didn't do something quick, I knew something much worse then an arrow wound was going to get Saria.  
  
I narrowed my eyes and raised my bow. I pulled it tigher, ready to fire.  
  
"Link.." Saria said with a shaky voice.  
  
"I won't hurt you Saria. Just.. trust me.. please.." I said and aimed. When I thought it was perfect, and before Matt or Sheik could stop me I let go of the end of the arrow. Saria didn't even flinch. She was going to protect that Cheif even if it meant her life. She would do that for me, too.  
  
The arrow quickly went over her shoulder, just barly missing her ear and struck something. Saria moved to the side and saw what I did. Th arrow head had grazed the Cheif's cheek. He had a steady stream of blood running down the side of his face. It also hit his ear. From were it would be peirced for an earing, and down. He cringed in pain. Saria tried to help the blood stop, by putting her head band on it to stop the bleeding. She turned back to me with firy eyes.  
  
"LINK! HOW COULD YOU?" She said with tears starting to stream down her face. Sheik and Matt held me so I couldn't move anymore. I watched and struggled, trying to get out of their hold.  
  
"Saria! Listen! Get away form him! Ganondorf! COME OUT NOW!" I yelled, tring to get away from them. They held me tightly.  
  
The Cheif began to laugh. He looked up at me.  
  
"So.. You figured out my little secert did you? Took you long enough. I thought you would have figured it out long ago!" He grabbed his skin and pulled it off. Underneath was Ganondorf's face! He yelled as dark energy went around him. His body swelled to ganondorf's size. A blood red cape fell behind him, black armor went on his body and his hair turned blood red. His skin turned a sickening green color. He grabbed Saria.  
  
"NO! SARIA!!!!" I yelled. Matt and Sheik were so shocked, they let go and was staring at him with their mouths hanging wide open. I grabbed my bow and arrow. I aimed at his heart, or where it should be, when he made Saria his sheild. He placed her in front of him.  
  
"Aren't you a bad boy. trying to hit me with your little toy. Thank you for getting me past those guards and destoring those stupid ghosts for me. I couldn't have done it without you. hehehehe!" he began to laugh.  
  
"You.. you.. MONSTER!" I yelled at him. I felt my body shake with hatered towards him.  
  
"Now, come on. You can do better then that as an insault! You'd think if you could remember me better then yourself you would atleast be able to have a better come back then monster." He said smiling at me with an evil smile.  
  
I grided my teeth. "Ganondorf. How long have you been locked in that dark tome in the sacred realm?" I questioned, barely able to speak.  
  
He glared at me. "Over one hunderd years."  
  
I smiled. "And unless you want to be in there for another hunderd years you'd better let her GO!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ganondorf glared at me, then a black portal opened up behind him. He tossed Saria into it. My eyes widened. I ran after her. I jumped into the portal without even thinking. Matt was following me until he was grabbed by Sheik.  
  
"We need you here! Fairy! Go with Link!" Sheik said. Navi nodded and followed us into the portal.  
  
Ganondorf smiled.  
  
"Seems as though I caught what I wanted. Sheik and Nabooru! You two will be next. And your little firend!" He laughed and went into the portal. Then, wolfos came out of the portal. six of them! Nabby grabbed her two swords. Matt took his boomerang out. Sheik got her blades.  
  
"Let's rock and roll!" Matt yelled as they attacks the wolfos.  
  
**In the Portal**  
  
I hit the ground with my shoulder. I landed on my side and hand that was already injured. I yelled in pain. I got up and checked it for any more harm. It had started to bleed again. The bandages came off. You could see two big holes for the canines and three littler holes in between. The same thign was on the bottom of my hand. The bigger holes were bleeding. The smaller ones had almost sealed enough not to bleed.  
  
I growled and looked around. I couldn't see much of anything.   
  
"Saria! SARIA! Where are you?!" Then I saw a little light come at me. It was Navi.  
  
"Link! I'm glad I found you." She said as she hugged my cheek.  
  
"Awe. This is so cute I think I'm going to throw-up." Crackled Ganondorf's voice.  
  
"Ganondorf. Show yourself!" I yelled. I saw him appear in front of me. he was just over ten feet away from me.  
  
"I'm right here boy."  
  
"So Ganondork! How'd you get out of the sacred realm?"  
  
"I didn't really. It was my spirit you saw back there. It could do nothing but pick up objects and talk until I got closer to the enterance to the sacred realm. Once I got my spirit at the bottom of the Temple, I could reform it into me. Though it only lasted a while, I had enough time to pick up your little friend and toss her in here. Who would have thought you would jump in here after her?"  
  
"So. That's your little plan was to kidnap Saria? Why?"  
  
"So I could take her spirit energy. Once I have all the sages in this realm and take their spirits, I will have enough power to bring back ALL my evil servents! And if that fails, all I need is one of the sages, to bring back Dark Link!"  
  
My eyes widen.  
  
"That's right. You're evil self. I can comand him from the realm. Since you destoried him, I thought I couldn't bring him back, but I found out all I need is a soul from a sage to bring him back. He will be your eight-year old self though with MUCH better sword skills then you have now. I know you don't know how to fight that well. And I know you don't remember everything."  
  
"I think i got it now." I said, I wasn't paying much attention to Ganondorf. I was looking down and thinking why he would have my memories returned. It just didn't make sence until NOW!  
  
"Got what? That you will be killed? I could have told you that a long time ago."  
  
"Not THAT! I know why you brought me here and why you had my memories returned! You want a rematch! You just wanted a stupid rematch! That's got to be it! Isn't it?" I declared.  
  
"Yes, that is part of the reason. Once you are at the gates of the sacred realm, your blood with set me free." Then he started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" I yelled.  
  
"You are bleeding and I didn't cut you. I hope you know what your are doing Link."  
  
"What am I doing?"  
  
"Your blood is setting me free! You have blood on the gates. This is the Gates Link! And you have just set me free! As soon as I get all the sages together, I will come back with full strength and destory the world all thanks to you wanting to find out about your past! It's a good thing I put that book where you could find it. I knew you would look for your past then! Ha! And to think I owe it all to you! Thank you link! You set me free! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" His evil laughter filled the blackness.  
  
'I...set..him...free? no..no..NO..NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I brought out my sword and gripped it with both hands. I ran at him. He didn't expect this. He apparently was thinking about how I would react if this was the 'old' Link. Well, it's time to wake him up!  
  
I slammed into him with all my might. We both tummbled down onto the ground. I got up and tried to stab him. He rolled over and dodged it. I tried it again and again. Tears were falling down my face. I HAD to stop him before he killed everyone!  
  
I felt a burning feeling swell up inside of me. I remembered this feeling. I shouted out it's name. "DIN'S FIRE!"  
  
My sword caught fire and was more deadlier then before. Ganondorf got up and used his dark magic attack on me. I blocked it with my sword and swung at him. I hit him. Blood was covering the tip of my sword. rage was filling my eyes. He was going to kill Saria, Matt, Sheik, Nabby, Navi, my Mom, and.. Zelda.  
  
'Zelda.'  
  
Ganondorf backed off. He was hurt pretty badly. he stared at me. Even during our final battle that sealed him away, he hadn't seen that much rage inside of me. It.. almost... frightened him.  
  
I hit the ground with my knees. Tear were floading my face and my sword was at my side. I was in utter sarrow. I had used up all my strength in that one blow I couldn't even stand anymore. My friend were going to die and It was all my fault. I let Ganondorf free just because I was being stupid! I shouldn't have tried to find my past. I shouldn't have checked out that book, gotten this sword, yelled at my mom and just have forgot about it all. I could have been still at my safe, warm house with my friends.  
  
But no. I had to find my past and release the greatest evil the world has ever known!   
  
Ganondorf smiled at my pain.  
  
'He will die soon enough. But first I must heal. Once I gain back my full power, I will kill him and his friends. Then the world!'  
  
Ganondorf sunk back into the shadows. I heard Navi. I felt her leave me when I started to attack Ganondorf. But, I heard footsetps follow her.  
  
I looked up and saw Saria. She bent down and looked at me. I felt broken. This was my fault. She would have been safe and hadn't seen any blood or had to kill anything if it wasn't for me.  
  
"Link.. I'm sorry." She said. I looked at her in shock. "I should have trusted you. Something was off about the scene, but I didn't want to believe that the Cheif was in line with Ganondorf. I'm so SORRY!" She wailed as she covered her face with her hands. She started to shake as she cried.  
  
"It's all my fault link! If I had let you kill him in the first place, this wouldn't have happened! And after that if I hadn't got in the way, Ganondorf would never have gotten me! It's all my fault please forgive me!"  
  
..'wait.. It was MY fault not her's! What was she talking about? She couldn't have known. it was my fault..'  
  
"Saria.. it was my fault. I shouldn't have tried to find my past. I shouldn't have dragged everyone to the Temple. This is all my fault not yours."  
  
"But how could you have known the Cheif was going to betray us and you were only tring to do what was right. It's my fault." She said as she threw herself to me. She buried her face in my chest as she cried. Navi was tring to comfort both of us.  
  
"Saria.. you couldn't have know the Cheif was evil. You were doing what you thought was the best thing to do. You couldn't have known." I whispered as she cried. I rubbed her back and rocked her back and fourth.  
  
"Link.." She looked up at me. I looked down at her. "I promise not to feel guilty about it if you promise to say it wasn't your fault either. It wasn't either of our faults. It was Ganondorf's fault. he tricked us. he sent you on your jorney! It was HIS fault."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"And I promise."  
  
We gave sad smiles at each other, then I felt myself loose most of my strength. I fell a little forward.  
  
"Link! You're bleeding!" Saria said with a gasp.  
  
"I noticed."  
  
She helped carry some of my weight as she lead me back to the portal exit.  
  
******  
  
When we got out, Sheik, Matt and Nabby were winded and had scartches and wounds on them. Six dead wolfos were on the ground. I gave them a lopsided grin. Matt rushed to help me.  
  
"Link! What happened? Did you win?" He asked as he rested me against a post.  
  
"Not really. I cut him once. And then he got away."  
  
"So. The Evil King ran?" Nabby said with a smile.  
  
"No. He's freeing himself. He's loose. I don't know where, but he's out."  
  
"How did he get out."  
  
I looked down. I was about to say it was my fault, when Saria glared at me. She knew I was going to say that.  
  
"He needed my blood to free him. When I followed, my bandages came off of my hand and I landed on it wrong. My wounds started to bleed. It opened the gates and he was set free. But I got him pretty good. He should be delaid for awhile. We still have some time left, but not too much. It should take him about a month or two to get back on his feet and started gaining all his power back."  
  
"So what are we suppose to do?" Matt asked.   
  
"We don't have any other choice. We have to find a way to defeat him. All of our friends and family are at stake here." Sheik said.  
  
"Not to mention the World, but that's at stake too." Nabby added.  
  
"Ganondorf's not going to be easy to beat." Matt said.  
  
"But.."  
  
"We're in this together." They all said.  
  
I smiled. "Did you guys practice that speech just for me?"  
  
Matt smiled. "Oh don't flatter yourself Link."  
  
It felt good to have them all back to the way they were. Ever since we started to jorney to the Temple, things had been a little high strung. It felt good to laugh at the corny jokes from Matt and me being to 'butt' of the jokes. It almost felt normal again.  
  
I laid back against the post. I finally felt safe for the first time in a while. I smiled and let darkness take over.  
  
*************************************  
  
That's the end of this chapter and Temple. I hoped you all liked it! Seems like Link learned how to use Din's Fire! Ganondorf better watch his back if he thinks Link is going to give up anytime soon. And I'm sorry if Ganondorf and Link seemed to have a 'buddy to buddy' talk going on, but I couldn't help it! ganondorf if my favorite bad guy and person to write about, so your going to see a lot more of Ganondorf. And if you like plot twists, confusion and mystery, you chose the right story! I have a million ideas for all these chapters and a HUGE plot twist that will leave all of you going 'WHAT THE HELL!!??' Sorry for the language!   
  
I seem to be saying sorry a lot lately! Anyways, if you think waiting for the next chapter is painful, you should see me! I can't WAIT TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'm starting to LOVE this story! I can put all my Zelda ideas in here including one from another one of my Zelda stories! If you really want to know what in the world I am talking about, read my story 'Ganondorf's Childhood years' and MAYBE you will get what I am going to do with Ganondorf to make the plot very interesting! teehee! I can't WAIT! REVIEW! 


	20. Return home

Hello! I know you all are going to love me!  
  
**Reviewers glare at Kristin**  
  
I know I haven't updated in awhile. but I had to give some time to my other stories first! Please forgive me!  
  
**reviewers continue to glare at Kristin, but are holding sharp objests now**  
  
*gulp* Umm.. I updated. hehe..umm... yeah. I'll make it a long chapter!  
  
**reviews put down sharp objests and pick up vegetables instead and toss them up and down, glaring at Kristin**  
  
*gulp*..help..someone.. I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS! PLEASE DON'T HIT ME WITH VEGETABLES!  
  
**reviewers hand a contract to Kristin**  
  
*kristin reads contract outloud* I promise to update almost every week with long chapters and good plot twists. Also, even if people stop reviewing I must continue until the story is finished or I die. *looks up at Reviewers. One of them holds out a pen* I hate you... *signs contract* Ok. Now, let me live, please..  
  
*reviewers return to their seats at their computers and let Kristin tell the story*  
  
Thank you. Now, onto the story.  
  
*****************************************  
Legend Of Zelda:New life  
*****************************************  
  
Part 17-Return Home  
  
Blackness. That's all I saw for the first minute until I opened my eyes slightly. White light surrounded me for awhile and my thoughts were fuzzy. I couldn't hear anything and barely see. I was just waking up. You know that split second before you are fully awake and your body feels heavy and your dream has just ended and all that is left is a fog of thoughts? That's what I was feeling now.  
  
White light was everywhere and I was.. standing up?  
  
'Wait a second.'  
  
I got my vision back and finally saw what I was looking at. I was in a vast place that seemed to never end. I could hear water falling off the edge of the platform I was standing on, but I couldn't hear it hit the ground, nor could I see a place for the water to be coming from. I was standing on in the middle of many platforms. Seven in all. I was looking at a green one in front of me. That didn't shock me as much as the person standing on it. It was Saria!  
  
"What.. where are we?" I questioned.  
  
"We are in the sacred Realm. I have finally figured out why the Temple was so important to us. I am the Sage of the Forest. I now know everything that has happened. And, I want you to have this." Saria held out a small, round stone that was just bigger then her palm. I reached out for it, when it turned into a green ball of light. I gasped. It came at me and went into my chest. I felt a sudden growth of power in my muscles.  
  
"..what.. just happened?"  
  
"I gave you the power of the Forest. I see you have collected one already. The sage of the light Temple. Raru told me how you two met and everything so you don't have to explain. I know you are going to ask me how we got here. Well, the Temple sucked our spirits into this place when you fainted. I guess when the evil left and you relaxed, that's when you were able to come here. As for the rest of them, time has stopped. You will go back to your body and still be asleep. Only you and I will know about this. Ok?"  
  
I nodded. It seemed like the only thing I could do. I was a spirit right now? This was way pasted weird now. Saria smiled and blackness came over me again.  
  
I blinked a couple of times until I could see again. I could hear again too. I sat up from where I was laying. It was a Kokiri house. It had only a small bed in which I was laying in and a table. There was a bowl of plants and herbs in the bowl along with leaf, wrapping. Apparently that's what Kokiri used for their wounds. There wasn't a door but a blanket, sorta speak in front of the doorway. The curtain opened and Saria walked in.  
  
"Oh Link you're awake!" She walked over to me. Her fairy Katly with her. Navi wasn't too far behind.  
  
"Link! Are you alright?" Navi asked as she floated over me.  
  
"I'm find Navi. How are the others?"  
  
"They're fine. Matt has a cut on his arm, Sheik had a hole in his shirt and Nabby has a a cut on her elbow." Navi said.  
  
"That's good. So, how did I get back?"  
  
"I can answer that." Katly said with a smile. Saria quickly gave her a bit of a glare and the Fairy gulped. "Maybe Saira should answer this on."  
  
I thanked Saria over and over again in my head. The last thing I need is a squeaky voice and a long story.  
  
"Well, Sheik carried you back. Matt carried most of your weapons and I helped seal your wounds until you could get them treated."  
  
I nodded. It seemed like whenever I got in trouble lately Sheik was the one to get me out of it. I wonder why though?  
  
(An:In case you're wondering, no Sheik isn't Zelda. You will see Zelda shortly though)  
  
Just then, Sheik walked in. So did Nabby and Matt who were arguing over something. Some things never change.  
  
"Hey Link. How you feelin'?" Matt asked, stopping his fight with Nabby before she threaten him.  
  
"Good. And you?"  
  
Matt smiled. "Oh I can't complain. So, where are we going next?"  
  
"I guess home for awhile. It's on the way to the next Temple." I got up and put on my boots. I grabbed my hat and put it back on too.  
  
"Don't you want to rest before we leave again?" Matt asked.  
  
"Rest? I've just slept the whole way back here. I don't think I need to rest. Anyways, I want to visit my mom. I'm sure she's going to go nuts when I get back home. I hope she doesn't hug me to death though." I said with a smile as I placed the last thing I needed on then walked over to them.   
  
"Link."  
  
I turned around and faced Saria. She had a tear in her eye.  
  
"..yes?"  
  
"Don't forget me.. ok?"  
  
"I won't. I promise."  
  
I smiled at her and left with them. I hated to leave like this but I really didn't have any choice. Ganondorf was going to come back soon and I was going to be ready for him. And next time, I won't let him walk away with only ONE cut!  
  
We left the Kokiri forest. Every person was out waving at us. I guess Saria explained what happened to the cheif.  
  
Before we went out the tunnel, Mido blocked our path. I looked down at him with a glare.  
  
"Look.. I'm sorry I did that ok?!" He said looking at the ground, then up at me. "I guess I have to say.. thank you for saving the village. Now, I can be cheif again with that guy out of here. So.. Thanks." He ran off to join the rest, not even waiting for my reply.  
  
'I'll never understand him'  
  
I shook my head and smiled back at him. I turned back to the tunnel and took a deep breath. I was going home. It may not seem like a big deal to some people, but it was to me. Such a simple thing as going home becomes very important to a person who's been through what I have.  
  
I walked through the tunel and over the old bridge. This was an exit the Kokiri showed up. It would lead us out of the forest twice as fast as the way we came in. They were right. It only took about 30 minutes to get out of the forest. Before it took over an hour to get in the forest.  
  
I smiled. I could finally see the blue sky above us. The trees were so thick in the forest you couldn't see anything above until you got out. The sun was straight up in the sky which meant it was about 1 o'clock.   
  
"Hey Link."  
  
I turned to Matt.  
  
"Let's get going home, shall we?"  
  
I smiled and nodded. We all ran up to the city that was only half a mile away. It seemed so much further then that though.   
  
When we reached the edge of the city we took a small break, just looking at the city.  
  
"It seems much louder and noisier then it did when we left." I commented.  
  
"That's because you started to get used to it being quiet from being in the forest. Even I noticed how much I hate noise since we got here." Sheik said while walking in front of me. I looked at his back for awhile, then followed. It was almost a day away before we reached my house. I don't know where Sheik lives though.  
  
When we came to an inter-section Sheik and Nabby turned to us.  
  
"We must go the other way. We shall both see you later." Sheik said.  
  
Matt looked at Nabby. "You too?"  
  
Nabby nodded. Matt sighed at looked at me.  
  
"Well, let me give you my phone number." I grabbed a peice of paper blowing by. I tapped someone on the shoulder and asked them for a pen. After giving all of us a strange look, the woman pulled out a pen and gave it to me. I wrote down my phone number twice, then gave the pen back.  
  
I tore the paper in half and gave one half with my phone number to Nabby and one half to Sheik with my phone number on it.  
  
"Call me when you are ready to go." I said, then we parted. Matt and I were left to walk the next two miles by ourselves. Well, we had Navi with us.  
  
"So. What do we do until they call?" Matt asked me.  
  
"Well, go home and get some quality time with our family." I said, putting my arms behind my head. This was possibly the most relaxed I've been in a month! Ever since I had those dreams and found that book, my nerves have been on end. Now I knew I could handle Ganondorf if I had too and everything he could throw at me. Also, this time I have my friends with me. Two great fighters, a fairy and my best friend, Matt. Things couldn't look any better.  
  
"I feel like we are on a talk show now. Quality time with MY family? No. I dout they even noticed I was gone let alone that I'm back." Matt said looking at me.  
  
"I forgot. Your dad still in his 'mid life' mood?"   
  
"I dout he will ever get out of it. Ever since he picked up a beer bottle it's been down hill since then. Atleast I don't get  
killed with hugs and kisses!" Matt said showing his dis-taste for that. I laughed.  
  
'For all of Matt's happy jokes I really never noticed how sad he is'  
  
We walked up to my house and I took a deep breath. This was going to take more strength then I had. My mom was probably done reading the book and ready to call me nuts. Then she's going to kill me. That's all there is to it. My mother is going to kill me. Even Ganondorf isn't as scary as a mom who doesn't know where you are for a week.  
  
I reached for the knob and grabbed it. I slowly turned the door knob and opened the door. I stepped inside.  
  
***  
  
Sheik and Nabby said goodbye to each other. Nabby went inside of her own house. Then Sheik took off. He was running for an orphanage. He walked around to the back window.  
  
'I hope she's still here.' Sheik thought as he liefted up the window and crawled inside. He snuck into a bedroom and locked the door behind him. There was a girl sitting on a bed in that room. She had waist long blonde hair that was full of life. She had deep sky blue eyes and soft peach skin. She was wearing a white and pink dress as she stared at Sheik.  
  
"Sheik.." She said quielty as she got up and run into him, giving him a hug. She was crying.  
  
Sheik rubbed her back and hugged her. "It's ok Zelda. I'm here."  
  
"Where have you been big brother?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
They both sat down on her bed as he told his story about him joining with Link to fight Ganondorf.  
  
"Wow!" Was all Zelda said as she stayed quiet to listen to his tale.  
  
"Zelda. I'm sorry I haven't been around to protect you. Ever since mom and dad were murdered, I couldn't get my head straight. I thought this best thing for you was for you to stay in a nice place like this. You know. With warm beds, other kids, nice clothes and warm meals. I didn't want you to be left out on the street like me." Sheik said holding her hand.  
  
"I know big brother. I know. That's why I have been growing stronger for you. So you and me can go out on our own adventure. Just like mom and dad used too."  
  
"It's not that simple Zelda. You could get hurt."  
  
"Well, you have Nabby and Saria with you when you went into the forest Temple. Why can't I come with you?"  
  
"Well, you could get really hurt. Link nearly got his hand chopped off and we all almost got killed by Wolfos. Just think. That's just the beginning!"  
  
"I demand you take me Sheik! You promised that you would come back for me and we would go on an adventure! Well, your back and you're going on an adventure. So you HAVE to take me with you!" Zelda nearly yelled.  
  
Sheik looked at her. She had firey eyes and temper that could be more scarier then any demons. He sighed with a smile.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"huh?" Zelda didn't expect him to give in this easy.  
  
"You can come. As long as you try your very best to stay out of trouble."  
  
Zelda gave a big smile as she hugged Sheik.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Sheik smiled and hugged her back. It had been hard for both of them. They were so close, then got seperated so fast.  
  
Zelda packed a few things she had, then snuck off with Sheik to his house.  
  
*********  
  
'Dear goddesses. Hey. Could I borrow some good luck for a while? It's not like you girls up there like me or anything, but could you please help me here? It was just a thought.'  
  
"And get yourself injured?! Link Michael Thompson you're going to give me a heart attack one day!" My mom finished off the speech she gave me when i got home. Matt and I sat down on the coutch and just sat there for the past twenty minutes listening to her yell at us at the top of her lungs. I finally looked up at her from my bowed possition.  
  
"mom?" I asked queitly. She glared down at me.  
  
"Boy. You'd better have something really good to say right now or else." She only called me 'boy' when she was extremely well past pissed off.  
  
I gulped. "I... I... I understand."  
  
"You understand what?" She asked me in a cold voice I didn't know my mom had in her.  
  
"I understand why you are worring about me. I know you think i might be nuts. Trust me, I thought I was nuts for awhile. But really I'm not. You may not have reliezed it mom but I'm not a kid anymore. I can take care of myself. What I understand most is.. you're afriad you're going to lose me." I looked up at her when I said that. She had tears in her eyes right now. Boy, I hated to see my mom cry!  
  
"Mom." I knelt down to her, since she had sat down. "You will NEVER EVER lose me. I'll always be you're boy no matter what. I could be 60, but I will still be YOUR boy. So don't cry and don't get angry at me. I'm doing what my heart tells me to do and that's what you always told me to do. I have to go."  
  
"No.. no. Not.. not yet.."  
  
"Not right now. But tomorrow I will. And mom?"  
  
She looked at me. Somehow I think I got the message across. It seems like the only way I can talk to my mom is through a dramtic voice, like from a chick flick.  
  
"Can Matt stay over?"  
  
************************  
  
(AN:Hey! I know some of you want to know what's happin' with Nabby. I'm not really ready to reveal her family yet. Infact, I haven't even thought up her family yet. I hope you all aren't mad at me.)  
  
  
Sheik and Zelda went to the apartment Sheik livid in, but since he didn't pay his rent, they kicked him out. Sheik and Zelda only had what was in their pockets which was a stick of gum and 35 cents. They walked to a pay phone where Sheik made a phone call.  
  
*********************  
  
The phone rang at my house. My mom picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"No. This is his mother." a pause. "Yes he is home." another pause. "Tell him to meet you at 9th street and 38 ave.? Well, who is this?" yet another pause. "Sheik. And your last name?" Another pause. "Royal. Ok Sheik Royal. I'll tell him. Goodbye."  
  
Before my mom could open her mouth the to tell us we were out the door to meet Sheik.  
  
"His last name is Royal?" Matt asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well, he is suppose to be with the Royal family. I guess it really fits."  
  
"Do you think he has any family?"  
  
"How should I know? The guy hardly talks to any of us. And if he does, it's about fighting, or a plan to fight. They guy can only think about fighting. I wonder if he ever smiles?!"  
  
Matt laughed. Navi flew out from under my hat and sat on my shoulder.  
  
"Navi! You're suppose to stay out of sight!" I hissed at the fiary.  
  
"Yeah well, you try to stay under someone's hat all day in the hot sun and see if you like it."  
  
"You know. She's got a point." Matt said.  
  
"Oh be queit you two." I said with a smile.  
  
I looked up. We were at 9th and 38 ave. Sheik was there and so was.. a girl?!  
  
Matt ran up to them. "Hi Sheik. And who is the beautiful girl with you?"  
  
Sheik growled at him. "She's my sister."  
  
Matt held up his hands in peace. "Hey! I wasn't hittin' on your sister! Don't worry."  
  
I stared at her. SHe.. looked... familar....  
  
Zelda looked up at me. She stared back too. Are eyes were locked in place. I don't either of us blinked! Matt waved his hand infront of my face, but I really didn't notice too much.  
  
"Ummm... I think you gotta worry about Link and not me." Matt said. Then he grinned. "They got it bad!"  
  
Sheik growled and went in front of Zelda, blocking both our veiws from each other. I blinked and looked up at Sheik. He looked utterly pissed at me.  
  
"Don't look at my little sister like that EVER again!" Sheik said with a hiss.  
  
".... Zelda....." I said quietly and only Matt could hear.  
  
"Zelda? Who's Zelda?" Matt questioned outloud. Sheik looked at Matt then me.  
  
"How did you know my sister's name?"  
  
"I.. I...." I couldn't talk. I was in shock. Here was Zelda! Right in front of me! The Princess I was re-born in order to save her and the world. The Princess I fell in love with in my first life. The Princess that cared so such about me, she protected me from my own memories. The one who gave me the Ocarina of time. There she is.   
  
'And she's SHEIK'S LITTLE SISTER!? What Kind of cruel joke are the three goddesses playing on me! They hate me!' My mind screamed at me. The Three Goddesses could NEVER make my life simple for once could they?! Noooo!!!! That would be too hard for them to do. I only saved the world for them! Why couldn't they make her Matt's sister.. or Nabby's sister.. wait. Scratch that. Nabby would kill me. But come on!  
  
"Link?" She said timdly behind Sheik.  
  
My heart almost skipped a beat. She remembered my name?! 'Maybe you girls do like me up there!'  
  
"Link? Sheik's told me all about your's and his adventure. You're not as stupid as he says you are."  
  
'Scartch that one too. You girls DO hate me'  
  
****************************************************  
  
So. Link has finally met Zelda, Ganondorf is on the loose, Sheik is going to kill someone and Nabby is no where in sight! I wonder what will happen next?! Well, please review then you all will find out! ^_^ 


	21. Ganondorf's First strike

SOrry everyone! This update took so long! It's mainly because Fanfiction.net kicked me off for awhile for having an interactive story. v.v I couldn't believe it. ^_^ but atleast I got this story! And before I updated this story, Fanfiction.net seemed out to get me. It wouldn't let me even get onto it! Talk about your hard days! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. It was going to be a lot sorter then it is! Thank Fanfiction.net. I had to write more since It took so long to get up. See ya!  
  
  
*****************************************  
Legend Of Zelda: New life  
*****************************************  
  
Part 18- Ganondorf's first strike  
  
"He said what about me?" I yelled at Sheik.  
  
He gave me a look. "How do you know my sister's name? I never told you her name before."  
  
I have a sudden blush on my face. How was I going to explain this to Sheik?  
  
'Oh hey Sheik. I know your sister from my first life. Yeah. I fell in love with her. By the way did you know she was a princess? The Princess of the whole land of Hyrule. WRONG!'  
  
"Why are you blushing?" Sheik asked me. I gulped. Yep. He was going to kill me.  
  
"Nothing. I wasn't thinking about anything. Let's go to my house, shall we?" I turned around with the blush still in place. I almost ran back to my house with the rest of them in toe. There was no explaination that I could give him that wouldn't stop him from killing me.  
  
I reached my house and opened the door. I walked in, then looked around. The place was a mess! Someone had completely trashed it. But I was only gone for maybe an hour at most. Who could sneak in and ruin my house like this?  
  
'Ganondorf' I ran up the stairs.  
  
"MOM! MOM!" I yelled as I searched the house for her. Something was very wrong. I couldn't find her anywhere! I heard Matt's voice. Then Zelda yell.  
  
I ran back down the stairs. Matt held me back from walking into the kitchen. He looked like he had seen a ghost! His skin was pale and he looked like he was going to cry and throw up at the same time.  
  
'No! MOM!' I had to get into that kitchen. No matter what had happened in there I HAD to get into that kitchen!  
  
Zelda was crying into Sheik's shirt. This wasn't good. Did Ganondorf kill my mom and her dead body was in the kitchen? No! That couldn't have happended! I won't let it!  
  
I pushed past Matt and into the kitchen. I saw blood. Blood was everywhere. I looked around. There was no body.   
  
'Maybe she's still alive?' Then I saw a bloody note. I picked it up with white knuckles and a pale face.  
  
I said it outloud. "Link. How good it is to see your house. I hope you like my redecorating. I thought it needed something a little more. I came by and decided your mom needed a little fresh air. Hope you don't mind. If you ever want to see her again, go to my castle in the east part, past the Temple of Time. You'll know it when you see it. You can take all the time you need to get there. I'll even let you go to all the Temples first if that's what you want. But don't keep me waiting too long. ~Ganondorf"  
  
I growled deep in my throat. I crumpled the paper in my hands. How dare he!   
  
Matt walked into the kitchen and rested a friendly hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and turned to him.  
  
Through my narrowed eyes I looked at him. "Get Nabby. We're leaving!"  
  
Matt took a look at me. Then turned around and walked out. I growled again. There was no way I was going to let him win like this! I won't let it end with anyone getting hurt but Ganondorf himself.  
  
***  
  
We all came back together. Nabby was here too. I went into my room. Nabby and Zelda were staying in my mom's room. Sheik was in the guest room. Matt and I were in my room. Navi had decided to sleep in the guest room with Sheik.   
  
"I can't believe Navi is sleeping in the same room as Sheik." Matt commented as we got into our sheets. Matt was sleeping in the extra bed I had. I had bunk beds in case someone wanted to sleep over.   
  
"I think Navi has grown to like Sheik. I guess pairing them up was a good idea. Atleast someone in the group will know what Sheik is thinking." I said, looking up at the wooden bed above me.  
  
"Yes. I agree." Matt said. Then he smiled, even though I couldn't see him i knew it. "Who would have thought. A giant teenager and a fairy who is just bigger then his hand would get together."  
  
I laughed at that. "I don't think it's like that Matt. But I don't know it's not true about you and Nabby."  
  
I could almost see his blush. "I don't like her like that!"  
  
I smiled. "Yes you do!"  
  
I heard Matt grumble something then flip over. "Yeah but you like Zelda!"  
  
I stopped. He knew.  
  
"You have it bad for her don't you?" He questioned me.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How could you like someone you just met?"  
  
"I didn't just meet her! She was in my first life. I fell in love with her in my first life. It was just a shock to see her that's all."   
  
"I hope you know what you're going to do."  
  
I sighed. I did, but Sheik won't be too happy with me when I did.  
  
************  
  
The Next day, I put on a new shirt after I took a shower. Man that felt good! I was completely clean and I went down stairs. I was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a dark green shirt. I put on my green hat on backwards like usual. Then gathered up my things. We were going to leave today. I didn't want to take too long. I had finished one Temple already. The second one isn't far from my house either. So, how hard could it be?  
  
'Very hard!' I reminded myself. I knew how the next Temple went. I shivered. Volvagia. That fire dragon that apparently had a stomach of steal to eat Gorons.   
  
I looked at the group. All of them. They were ready to fight to the death for me. I smiled. I had found true friends in this time of hardship. This was the hardest part of my whole life and these people, who I haven't known longer then a week and Matt, who I met only two monthes ago, they were all going to fight for me. They would lay down their lives for me.   
  
'I'll never be able to re-pay them for this' I thought to myself.  
  
"You ready or what?" Matt asked with a smile. "Let's kick some serious butt!"  
  
I smiled and nodded. "Let's roll!"  
  
We walked out the door and toward the mountain. I looked up at it. It didn't seem that big, but I knew better. It was really huge!  
  
We crossed town, taking a bus to the closes bus stop to the mountain. When we got at the foot of the mountain I looked at the post by it.  
  
'Beware! This Mountain's Ledges are slippery and unstable. Climb at own risk'  
  
They all read it. Then Matt looked at me.   
  
"You know a safe way don't you?" He questioned.  
  
I looked at him. "Nope. There's only one way up the mountain. Hope you all can climb."  
  
I walked up to the first ledge and grabbed onto it. I pulled myself up and used my feet to push the rest of the way up. I was about six feet off the ground now, looking down at them.  
  
"Oh by the way. The sign is right. The ledges are slippery, so pair up and keep attached to someone at all time." I advised.  
  
Matt grabbed onto Nabby's hand at once, then looked at her. "I won't let you slip."  
  
She looked at his grinning face and smacked him in the back of the head.   
  
"Ouch! Whatcha do that for?"  
  
"I'll probably be the one saving YOU!" Nabby said, as she started to climb.  
  
Matt looked at her while she climbed. "Hey Nabby! Nice view!"  
  
I heard her growl, followed by an "OUCH!!!"  
  
"Will you two stop playing around? It's hard enough to climb up this mountain without you two fighting!" Sheik yelled at them.  
  
Navi flew up, watching all of us. She was going to watch and make sure no one fell off. It wouldn't be pretty if someone fell. Atleast with her watching we know if one of us fell, we would be able to help them as quick as possible.  
  
I gripped another ledge and pulled myself up. Before I could use my other hand to grabb onto a soild rock, the ledge fell. I slipped down and grabbed onto a plant that seemed firm. It was rooted into the rocks. I held onto it.  
  
"Link! Link! Are you alright?" Navi asked me, flying by my head.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Make sure none of the rocks that fell hit anyone."  
  
Navi nodded and did as I told her. It was a first. I thought I was going to hear her complain and want to stay with me until I got a firm hold.  
  
I shook my head and started to climb back up. There was a ledge that the Goron used up ahead. It would be soild enough for us to climb on. It was strange. The Goron were very heavy creatures, yet their cupped feet helped them stick to the rocks. They could practically walk upside down on the caves and not fall!  
  
I smiled. And the whole time I was going through their caves I was slipping, sliding, falling and etc.. I was surprised I made it through their temples! Maybe that's why no one else could help them but me. I was thick headed and strong. A very deadly combination.   
  
I made it to the ledge. I pulled myself up and looked down for any of them. Sheik was close, Zelda was right behind him, Nabby was next, the Matt who seemed to be having almost no trouble keeping up with her.  
  
'I guess his weight lifting class really has helped him' I thought as i watched him held himself with only one hand, then the next. He was climbing these rocks like he's been doing this all his life!  
  
'he probably has since his parents used to go rock climbing every year.' I gave a sad look. I really felt sorry for Matt. I shook my head. This was no time to feel sorry for anyone. We had to get into that Temple and beat it before Ganondorf did anything to my mom!  
  
'And if he did.. I'll kill him!'  
  
I growled. Sheik had reached the top and was looking at me. Apparently he heard me growl.  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"Just thinking about my mom."  
  
He stayed queit. We helped Zelda get to the ledge. She was a pretty good climber. When we got her up there, she nearly slipped. I grabbed onto her arm and pulled her towards me before she fell down the mountain side. I looked down to where she nearly fell too.  
  
Then to her. She had beautiful eyes. I felt like I could drown into them if I let them. She looked up at me with a smile. I felt my heart beat twice as face as it already is! I had noticed how close she was. It seemed like we were hugging how close we were.  
  
Then, She got out of my hold.  
  
"Thank you! You saved my life."  
  
I nodded at her and smiled. I couldn't talk. My voice was caught. I was afraid if I said anything I would burlt out to her about our past life.  
  
Sheik held onto her and looked at her.  
  
"You scared me. Stay closer to me." He said, helping her walk on the ledge. I stared at them. Then heard Nabby.  
  
"hey! You goin' help me up or stare at them all day?"  
  
I blinked and turned to her. She was having a bit of trouble getting up. I grabbed her arm and helped her up. Then, Matt got to the top. He pulled himself up.  
  
"So. Where do we go now?"  
  
I pointed down the narrow line of the ledge. Sheik, Zelda and Nabby had already started down the line. Matt gulped.  
  
"What if we slip?"  
  
"then you have to start climbing up here all over again." I said with a smile. I started to walk on the ledge, leaning against the clift face for support.  
  
"Ha ha, Very funny Link."  
  
"And here I thought you were the funny person of the group."  
  
Matt smirked at that, then we kept on going. At the end of this ledge, all we had to do was climb into the cavern. Then turn right, left and right. Then we would be at the Goron Cavern.  
  
I smiled. Soon we would be at the second Temple. Only three more to go.  
  
'Forest, Fire, Water, Shadow and Spirit. One down and soon two.'  
  
A rock fell down as I stepped on it. I looked down.  
  
'Man! I can't wait to get off this Mountain!'  
  
****************************************************  
  
Wow! That chapter is full of trouble for Link! I hope you liked it! Wait until they go into the fire Temple! You won't believe how much trouble they get into! Oh. I can't give it away! Sorry! But I can tell you it's going to be good! 


	22. The Goron Caverns

Hello People! Well, I've been thinking. Even though I love this story and want to write and finish it as soon and often as I can, I have been forgetting my other stories! I haven't updated on some of them in four months! And One, a year! So, I'm going to hold off writing this for just a little while. Until I get some of my other stories updated by a chapter or two, then I will continue on this one. Hope you all understand.  
  
*****************************************  
Legend Of Zelda: New life  
*****************************************  
  
Part 19-The Goron Caverns  
  
We had made it on a safe ledge. We all sat down and rested. Our arms were sore from the climbing and are muscle ached.  
  
"How much further do we have to go?" Matt asked me. He seemed to be the only one who wasn't that tired.  
  
"Well, we should at the cave right now. I remember it being on a ledge just like this one. I don't understand it." I said more to myself then him. I started to think. Why would the cave be gone?  
  
"Hey Link. Do you think they sealed it off when people started to climb the mountain?" Matt suggested.  
  
"Good thinking Matt! That has to be it. This has to be the place. Everyone. We have to find out where it is."  
  
"Why do we have to find the Goron's anyway? Can't we just go to the Temple?" Sheik asked.  
  
"No. The safe enterance is in the King's room. Unless you feel like climbing to the top of the moutain just to get into the Temple, we'd better try to find the Gorons."  
  
We got up and started to search around the rocks. There had to be an entrance somewhere around here! We pressed our hands up against the rock and tried to find a whole is the rock wall. It had to be somewhere around here.  
  
'Why would the Goron seal off their Village? Don't they need the rocks in the Caverns?'  
  
I thought to myself. I couldn't understand why the goron's would block off their Village like that.   
  
"What are we supposed to be looking for anyways Link?" Matt asked as he searched the rocks.  
  
"For any kind of crack or hole in the rock wall." I replied.  
  
Zelda wasn't searching, I noticed. She was more like looking up. I stopped and looked at her. She seemed to be concerntraiting on something.  
  
I titled my head and walked up to her. She did have the triforce of wisdom, so maybe she is the best person to find them.  
  
I rested my hand on her shoulder. She blinked and looked at me.  
  
"You sence anything?" I questioned.  
  
"Yeah. I feel a group of people. A powerful one too."  
  
Matt and Sheik stopped searching. Matt nudged Nabby and they all looked at us.  
  
I smiled. She was using to triforce without even knowing it!   
  
"They.. over... here.." She walked over to a soild rock. I walked over with her. I could feel them all in shock over this. I grabbed my sword.  
  
"Step back Zelda."  
  
She nodded and stepped away. I gripped my sword with both hands and pushed it into the rock with all my might. I stabbed my sword clear in the middle of the huge rock, or should it be called a boulder?  
  
My sword was most of the way in when I stopped. The rock spilt clear in half right where the Master sword hit. I heard everyone gasp in shock.  
  
I turned to them and grinned.  
  
"Just put Braking rocks into the 'uses for the Master Sword' list."  
  
The two halves fell to the side and revealed a dark cave. I smiled as Zelda and them walked up to the enterance. Navi flew over my head.  
  
I bowed and directed my arms to the cave.  
  
"Your doorway"  
  
Everyone started to walk in. I grabbed my sword and put in back in it's holder. Sheik was first, then Zelda, Nabby, Matt and me. Navi was in front, lighting up the way.  
  
"This cave is kind of eeire don't you think?" Nabby said.  
  
"BOO!"  
  
Nabby jumped. She turned around and so did everyone in front of her. Matt and I were snickering. Matt got her good!!  
  
"OUCH!" Nabby had smacked Matt upside his head again.   
  
"Don't EVER do that again!" Nabby hissed. Then she looked at me. I stopped laughing and tried to keep a straight face. She might have blushed, but you couldn't see it if she did. Then she turned on her heels and walked away. Matt looked back at me and we started to snicker again.  
  
Then I heard someone hit the ground. SOmeone had tripped. I ran up and it was Zelda who tripped. I bent down and inspected her ankle. My mom had tought me basic medicine.  
  
"It's sprained." I said as I took off my belt. I grabbed my Blue tunic, which I got from the Zora's during our stay, I wrapped it around her ankle and put my belt on it to keep it there.  
  
"It will be a bit difficult to walk one for a day or two and it will be swallen for awhile."  
  
"Thanks." She said. Navi was hoving above her ankle so I could see it. I saw her blush when I glanced back up at her. Sheik bent down next to her.  
  
"What will we do then?" He asked me.  
  
"Carry her." I said with a shrug. I walked beside her and wrapped her arms around my neck, then picked her up in my arms. I started to wake forward, but noticed no one was walking. I turned around and blinked.  
  
"What's wrong with you guys?"  
  
"I didn't know you were THAT strong." Matt said. Everyone nodded showing they agreed with him.  
  
I smirked. "So I am!" I stuck my tongue out at them, though I dout they even saw it since it was so dark in this tunnel. I turned around and continued to walk. Everyone started to walk again too.  
  
I could feel Zelda put her head against my shoulder and snuggle closer to me. I could feel my face heat up. I was really hoping the Goron's village was close. I didn't know how much more I could take!  
  
I could smell her Shampoo she used on her hair. It smelled like flowers. I could feel her body heat. I could hear her breathing. It was driving me wild!  
  
I suddenly saw light at the end of the cave! It was the Goron Village!  
  
'Finally!'  
  
We walked into the Village, or the Goron Cavern. There was hundreds of Gorons everywhere! The place was very spaced out. Ropes and clifts were everywhere. It was a little different from when I was last here. I looked at the walls. They were rounds, smooth rocks that were carved out. Blue, red and gold paint were on the walls. Pictures of Ancient Gorons and legends on the walls. I walked further along the Goron Cavern. I could fell Zelda stirring to look at everything too.  
  
I heard the others walking behind me, gasps and whispers among them. Then I saw a latter like rope going down into the main part where the King's Throne Room was. I turned to them.  
  
"We have to climb down."  
  
They all nodded, still looking around. I rolled my eyes. I don't even think they were listeing. I walked over to the latter. It was an almost straight climb down from three stories up. Zelda looked down there too and back up at me.  
  
"How am I supposed to get down there?" She asked quietly.  
  
"I'll carry you down." I answered her.  
  
"How?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
I smirked. This was going to be fun. I shifted her in my arms and put her top half over my shoulder. Her bottom half was in front. Her knees were right by my chest and her feet dangled down to almost my thigh. I gripped her upper legs and went down the latter. Everytime I went down with my arm, I was at a good chance at falling down. But i would always catch myself.  
  
"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" She asked me again.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Infact I wasn't sure at all. I was waiting for me to lose my grip and fall to my death but I wasn't about to tell her that.  
  
I finally felt the firm ground below my feet and walked abit off and placed her back into both of my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked up at me with a smile. I felt my knees shake below me.  
  
'Stay focused Link!' I thought to myself.  
  
I turned around to the group. Everyone had gotten down. They were waiting for me to show them the rest of the way. I turned back to where the King's throne room was, when a Goron walked up to us. Followed by another and another.   
  
I rolled my eyes. They just NOW noticed we were here?  
  
One walked up to me.  
  
"What is you're business here?" He said in a deep voice.  
  
"I've come to see the King."   
  
"The King? What does an outsider want with OUR king?"  
  
"I need to talk to him."  
  
"Talk to him about what?" He leaned in and examined the group. I guess we were kind of Intimidating. Everyone but me since I was carring someone.   
  
'Why do I always look like the weakess person in this group?' I asked myself. Navi suddenly popped from under my hat. I grimanced. She was going to have a word with that Goron.  
  
'Poor guy.' I thought.  
  
"Hey! We came here to see you're King! Don't you know who THIS is?" She yelled Hovering above my head.  
  
The goron stared at me for awhile, scartched his head and then said,"I have no idea. WHo is he?"  
  
I could hear Navi sigh. Goron were nice people but some of them were so thick headed!  
  
"This is the Legendary Link! The person who saved your ancesstors from being eaten!"  
  
Then I saw them all looked closely at me. Then they looked at each other. Then they all laughed.  
  
"Link the Legendary Hero of Time? He is dead! And besides that's all just a legend!" The Goron said.  
  
Then another spoke up. "Can you believe them? Tring to trick us like that?"  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
They all stopped. The Gorons made a path for another Goron. I could see him from here. He was very tall and more intimidating then all the Gorons put together! He had white hair ontop of his head and two white painted markings below one of his eyes. He had a bracelets on both his wrists. He even had an anklet. He had a scowl on his face as he walked up to me. I could once again feel my knees shaking.  
  
'Man! I never though I'd say this but I'm ready to pee my pants!' I thought as I stared up at the Goron hoving over me.  
  
He was staring me down. I felt the sudden need to gulp. But I held it back. I decided if it's a staring contest he wants, well, that's what he's going to get. I scowled back at him.   
  
"You smell like an outsider. You look like an outsider. And you know what? I Don't LIKE OUTSIDERS!!"   
  
I could feel the breath from his voice hit my face like a ton of bricks. Man, this guy could use a couple thousand tic tacs!  
  
"Guess what?" He glared down at me as I said that. "Too bad."  
  
************************************  
  
WOW!! Link is standing up for the WHOLE group! He is kicking some butt now! WTG Link! As I told you all before, Link get's more braver and tougher the further this story goes, so by the very end Link will be a very awesome person and one hell of a fighter! I love it when my charactors evolve! OH!! And GUESS WHAT?  
  
Come on! Guess!  
  
....  
  
You're wrong! I got a HUGE, I mean heart stopping, mouth gapping, falling out of the chair kind of plot twist to this all! HAHA! You don't even WANT to know what it is it's so bad! ^_^ Well, there are TWO of them really. Two HUGE plots twists. And ONE that won't show til the bitter end of the story. You won't be able to believe it! Really! You won't!  
  
I have given you all clues about the twists. Remember. In my stories you HAVE to pay attention to detail! You just HAVE too! And if you DID pay attention to a little part, where I have it in a couple of chapters back, you would be able to guess it right away! And the other one, well, you won't be able to guess in a life time! Anyways please review! The more you review the faster this story goes! 


	23. Tale of two lives

*****************************************  
Legend Of Zelda: New life  
*****************************************  
  
Part 20-Tale of two lives  
  
I heard many gasps around me as I said that. The Goron King, as I suspected was surprised. He looked angry too. He straighted up to his full height. Then glared down at me with his coal black eyes staring almost striaght through me. I resisted the urge to gulp.  
  
Everything had become very silent. All muttering stopped and everyone stared at us. I could feel Zelda looking at me intencly. Then the Goron King seemed to get ready to chew my ears off for talking back to him.  
  
I prepared for a blow, or a loud yelling voice at me, but they didn't come. What happened next was much more shocking.. he laughed at me..  
  
"Hahahahahaha! You are a brave Hyrulian that is for sure! No one has ever stood up to me like that before."  
  
I felt my face falture. This was a surprise. I smiled up at him. He gave me a broad grin.  
  
"I invite you and your friends into my throne room. Follow me."  
  
I smiled and happily followed the King to the Throne room. Everyone followed me too. I guess, being brave was rewarded.  
  
We travelled down a long dark hallway made of volcanic rock. You could see a distant light at the end. When we got there, The King sat down near a huge statue. He invited us to sit down in the chairs in there. I put Zelda near a chair and helped her in it. Then sat next to her.  
  
"Now, we have to talk serious. I didn't want to discuss this in front of the rest of the village. I understand that Ganondorf is coming back. I can sence it."  
  
"So, you know about the Evil King too." Matt said.  
  
The King nodded. "Yes. All too well. I was taught since a youngin about the tales and legends of the people. The Hero of Time was one that I often heard. I am a direct desendent from the original King that was the the sage of Fire."  
  
"So you do believe us." Zelda said.  
  
"Yes I do. But, I do not understand that you could live well past your years." The King said.  
  
"Well, I died.. a long time ago." The King's eyes widen. "No! I'm not a ghost or anything. I was re-born."  
  
"I see." he put his hand to his chin in thought.  
  
"Well, there's more to tell too." I begain quietly.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well, I don't know how to say this.. but.." I rubbed the back of my neck and looked down. "Ganondorf's free."  
  
"WHAT?!?! How can that Be?!?!"   
  
"We were in the forest temple, when he sucked up Saria, my friend into the dark portal. I chassed after her of cource. Then, we were at the gates of the sacred realm. Ganondorf and I fought. He cut me. My blood fell onto the gates. And they opened for him to be released." I said, still looking down.  
  
"This.. is not good.. If he is free.. he will come here and try to kill my people again." The King said, rubbing his chin.  
  
"That is why we have come here. To help you out in any way." Sheik said.  
  
"I see. So, you all are here incase Ganondorf releases Volvagia again?" The King asked.  
  
"Yes." I said.  
  
"Well, we could use your help. Two days ago, there was an eruption from the volcano. There has never been one in over a hunderd years. Then, our caves started to fill with small demonic creatures. They were easy to take care of, but then they got bigger. Like they were feeding off of something... evil in the air.."  
  
"We will go clean your caves of the creatures first. Then we will see what else has been effected." Sheik said.  
  
"Thank you. You all are helping out my people, even though we just met. I hope there are more people out there like you." He said, looking at each of us. I hung my head.  
  
'Yeah.. that's just what we need. more people like me the screw up the world.' I thought to myself.  
  
If it hadn't been for me, Ganondorf wouldn't have gotten out this soon. Or maybe not at all. No. I can't think like that. I don't have time. Besides I promised Saria I wouldn't blame myself for this.  
  
"Well, can we rest before we try to look through the caves?" I asked.  
  
"Of course! We have bedding for guests. I'll show you to them." He got up and started to walk out of the throne room. I picked up Zelda then we all followed.   
  
I didn't know about everyone else, but I was tired from climbing up that moutain and carring Zelda around.  
  
She wasn't a pain or anything. She was in fact probably going to be able to help us out a whole lot. But, my arms were just plain sore.  
  
The King showed up two rooms. One of the boy and one for the girls. I dropped Zelda off at the room with Nabby and Navi.  
  
Then, us guys went into our own room. It was plain. The room was carved out of soild stone and the walls were a little bumping. They weren't nearly as smooth as the walls in the throne room. There were any paintings, but there was a raggety curtain over the window. The beds were made of stone but had feathers to soften then bedding.  
  
I sat down on the first bed and laid back. I stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"Are you really THAT tired Link?" Matt asked me.  
  
"Yeah. I suddenly got the urge that I need some sleep. I don't know why. I'm not that tired really."  
  
"Then why the need for a rest?" Sheik asked.  
  
"I said I don't know. It's really strange, but I guess it will give the girls some time to rest too. You guys can look around the Village for awhile. I'm just going to rest abit."  
  
"Ok. But, don't sleep for too long. I'll come in and wake you up in about an hour." Matt said.  
  
"Ok. Thanks."  
  
"No problem." They both walked out of the room.  
  
My eyelids felt like heavy stones. I had to close them. I felt my muscles relax. I was soon, asleep.  
  
***Dream****  
  
Rain was pouring down hard and fast. The sky was almost as black as night. There was a glow, almost beneath me. Heat was rushing up into the sky. I felt rubble and stone chunks on my back.  
  
I was laying down looking up at the sky. I sat up and looked around. The place around me was a fallin castle made of black marbel. The sky was peirced with lightening. I looked down at myself.  
  
I was a total mess! My shirt was covered in blood. I could feel wounds everywhere on my body. Almost every place was covered in scartches or sliced open. I felt dried blood on my cheeks.  
  
I could taste blood in my mouth. Blood was even dripping form my nose, showing that I had broke it.  
  
My sight was fuzzy and dazed with a white fog. I looked around again. I could hear a beast breathing hard. Panting for breathe.  
  
I looked behind me and saw the fallin Ganon! He was a mere five feet away from where I was. He was bloody and smelled of death. My sword was inbeded inbetween his eye. One of his eyes was peirced with an arrow. His tail was almost cut completely off. It laid lifeless to his side. His legs were strained and probably colasped underneath him.  
  
His evil eye that was still open, glared at me. Pain, fear, Pride, hate and a mix of other things were in his eye. Things I couldn't understand.   
  
His left arm was cut at the shoulder. The armor on his own skin was cut and an arrow was sticking out of his shoulder. Two arrow heads with broken sticks were in his back.   
  
A long jagget cut was over his chest. If it wasn't for him bretahing, I wouldn't have guessed that he was alive.  
  
I could smell something else. It was fire. I looked over and saw some lava shoot up and land on the ledge. It licked a peice of fabric from the fallin catle and started to light it on fire. It spread like wild fire across the area, the edges were all being caught on fire. There was no way out for me.  
  
I had no escape this time..  
  
I heard a low chuckle come from the beast that was Ganon. My eyes open wide in surprise.  
  
He coughed up some blood to clear his vocal cords.  
  
"I..may have..lost...but...so have.. you..now.. DIE!!!!!" he said to me.  
  
"Sorry Ganon. I don't do requests." I pulled myself up. It was as if I couldn't control myself. Like this was more of a flashback then a dream.  
  
I got up and walked over to the edge. There was a ledge that the sages made that was of pure light that only a good heart person could cross. I pulled out my sheild with my eight arm. My left one was hanging dead by my side. I put my sheil on the fire and smuthered it. There was a small path. I got through as quickly as possible. I got across the bridge and there I saw Zelda.  
  
She was cring. Not because she was scared, but because she was so happy I was alive. She ran up to me and hugged me lightly. I smiled.  
  
We both turned and saw Ganon. He somehow got up and was running. He ran over the fire and tried to step on the pure light bridge.  
  
He started to fall. He grabbed onto the ledge that Zelda and I were standing. He was haning onto the side with one arm.  
  
He swore. Then started to try to pull himself up. It made him slip even more.  
  
I walked over to the ledge and looked over. He glared back up at me.  
  
"For all you have done. And all you have killed. The innocent, the childern, the women and the good people of this world. I will not let you live on this plain anymore. You are here by punished to live in the sacred realm, of which you killed for. Goodbye. Ganondorf." I put my booted foot onto his hand.  
  
He looked up at me. "You wouldn't dare kick me off... you.. are.. too.. kind!"  
  
"Oh. I almost forgot." I reached down and grabbed my sword. "I believe this belongs to me."  
  
I pulled out my sword with a jerk. Ganon screamed in pain and fell into the lava pit. I stared down at that spot.   
  
I stepped back and turned to Zelda. She was looking at me with blank eyes. I suddenly felt tears fill up my eye sight. I dropped my sword and fell to the ground.  
  
'It's over.. it's finally over!'  
  
**End of the Dream***  
  
I woke up suddenly and jumped out of bed. I felt beads of sweat fall from my face and down my chest.  
  
'Had I REALLY been THAT cruel?' I searched myself for wounds or cuts. I only felt the slight bump on my nose I still had from the nut mido shot at me and my wound from the wolfos.   
  
I sighed. That was not a dream, but a flash back.  
  
I suddenly looked up as Sheik, Matt, Navi, Nabby and a couple Gorons rush into my room. I stared at them with a blank face.  
  
"What's with all the yelling? We thought you were dieing!" Matt said.  
  
.. so. It was worse then I thought. I was even so scared I yelled out in my sleep.  
  
"It was another flashback that's all." I answered, sitting down on my bed. I could hear Zelda shouting at everyone for an answer, since she couldn't get out of bed. Nabby ran back into the room, probably to tell it everything was ok.  
  
The Gorons left, but Sheik, Navi and Matt stayed.  
  
"What Kind of flashback?" Sheik inquirred.  
  
"My fight with Ganon."  
  
"Ganon?" Sheik asked.  
  
"Ganon is Ganondorf's true and powerful form. A gaint boar like demon with two huge blades, a skin of steal and the eyes of a dragon."  
  
I could almost see them all shiver.   
  
Navi flew up to my and rubbed my cheek with her small hand.  
  
"It's ok Link. I was there too. YOu don't have to worry. We are all here for you this time."  
  
'That's what I'm afraid of.'  
  
*************************************  
  
Sorry it took so long people! I've been tring to update faster, but everytime I try to do that, I write a crappy chapter and have to start over! I don't want to give you guys junk! So, please review. It would make me very happy! ^_^ See? Look at my happy face! 


	24. The Solution

I hope you all like my new chapter system! With these new chapters, I will be able to update faster and better! Well, i think. hehe  
  
Anyways, onto the story!  
  
*****************************************  
Legend Of Zelda: New life  
*****************************************  
****Chapter Three****  
  
**The Spirit Temples**  
Part 1-The Solution  
  
We gathered in the King's throne room again. The King knew a way to get into the Temple. He also knew where the Hammer was, so that was helpful.  
  
"I am worried through." I said. Everyone turned to me.  
  
"Why is that Link?" Matt asked me.  
  
"I don't think we should all go. I mean, I think Ganondorf has a better plan then just reviving that dragon." I answered. I started biting my finger nails. I did this when I was in deep thought, which wasn't very often.  
  
"Well, don't leave us in the dark!" Nabby complained.  
  
"I think, two of us should stay behind. I know one has to be Zelda. I don't want her walking around in her condition. But, I want someone else to stay." I said.  
  
"Well, Maybe Sheik should stay?" Matt offered. "He would be one of the best to protect the Goron's if something happened to show up."  
  
"Nah. I'll need him around the Valcano. But, you could stay Matt. You could handle almost anything thrown your way right?" I said, grinning at him.  
  
"umm.. like what exactly?" He questioned.  
  
"Oh nothing much! Just gaint, fire breathing Dragon-like things and Lizards that are 6 feet tall and carry a sword." I said, grinning and patting his back.  
  
"I really hate you right about now." Matt said, giving me a fake glare.  
  
"Well, I'm so happy for you two, but since we decided, don't you think we should be going?" Nabby said, crossing her arms over her chest, glaring at us.  
  
"Oh Nabby! You know you don't want to leave me!" Matt said, grinning and putting his arm over Nabby's shoulders.   
  
She nearly hit him. "Get.. your.. hand.. OFF!"   
  
Matt backed off a bit. "Oh touchy, touchy!"   
  
We both grinned at each other. I shook my head at him. he was never going to give up was he? Though, it was always amusing to watch him try! Then get turned down, usualy with some physical damage to Matt in the process.  
  
"Well, young ones. If you're ready we should be going." Said the King. He quickly uncovered a gaint hole that was in the back of his throne room. "This is an entrance to the volcano."  
  
"I get it. This is the vent it to, that's why you have a hole in your roof, to let the heat rise, right?" I questioned to the King.  
  
"That's right." He answered, nodding at me.  
  
I grinned. I was finally right for a huge change.   
  
"We'll celbrate on your 'Brillance' later! We have to get this over and done with as quickly as possible."Nabby said, walking into the entrance, only to be pushed back by the sheer heat comming from it.   
  
She setpped back with her eyes watering. "That's some serious heat."  
  
"It is after all a valcano." Sheik said.   
  
"Well, if it's too hot for us to even get near, how are we suppose to beat the temple?" I questioned.  
  
"Hey! You did this once before. You should know how." Matt said.  
  
"And that was HOW long ago? Give me a brake! The Valcano could have been half the size of what it is right now. So, how am I suppose to know everything about it?" I questioned to him.  
  
"Good point." Matt said, rubbing his chin in thought.  
  
"I guess we didn't think this one through." I said, sitting down in defeat. There just had to be some way to get in there without getting burned to the bone by heat.   
  
'Think link think! You have to remember something about how to get in there!' I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, tring to come up with something.  
  
**Flash back**  
  
I was standing outside of the Goron Tunnel ways. Defeating the those... creatures.. was harder then I ever thought it would be! I was just a child, though all Kokiri were childern and would stay like this for their whole lives.   
  
I gave a deep sigh as I stared at it. I looked down at my left arm. It was burned and covered with some type of Goron material. That King of those things had burned most of my skin off with his fire breath. Navi had been helping me to recover though, so it wasn't too bad. The King even gave me the Goron stone! So, I had two out of three.  
  
'After being stomped on, thrown against pilars, nearly bruned to death and almost fallings to my death, how hard could the last place be? I hope I don't have to go on any 'quest' for the last one! I don't think I'll live through it!' I thought to myself.  
  
Two places were bad enough. One, wasn't so bad. The Great Deku tree. I was inside of his hollow trunk, defeatings spider-like creatures that had crawled inside of him and carved out their home inside of him.  
  
I winced at the thought. It was horrible what they did, though, they were only doing that to survive. I couldn't blame them like that.  
  
Then, a thud was heard next to me. I turned to my side and found the Goron King. He had been helping me out the most out of them all. He was very kind to me and even called me his 'sworn Brother' whatever that meant. I knew it was specail, I just didn't know what it meant.  
  
I also didn't like those Goron 'brother' hugs! They nearly crushed me to death with those hugs! I'd rather take on another quest then take a few Goron hugs! Even the pats on the back were painful. Their big strong hands hitting me on the back, even in a playful manner, it still hurt!  
  
"Link. With your skill you beat them. Now my people have return to gathering rocks from this tunnel. For that.. I feel like I owe you a little something more. You did save my people after all. Here." He said, handing me a pouch looking thing.  
  
It was tough and felt like soft tree bark. It was tied at the top with a string made form bomb leaves.  
  
"What's this?" I questioned, inspecting the bag more.  
  
"It's made from King Dodongo's skin." he started to explain.  
  
"His SKIN?" I questioned, grossed out by this, almost dropping the bag.  
  
"Link, inside are Bomb flower seeds. They don't have the full power of a bomb flower, but they do pack a lot of power by them selves. With this skin over them, you can safly carry the seeds wihtout having to worry about one of the bombs going off and killing you." he said grinning at his work. Then continued. "Dodongo's skin reflects heat, so the power of the bombs are absorbed inside the pouch and you won't even feel a bomb go off."  
  
"His skin can do all that?" I asked, looking up at him.  
  
"He needs that in order to control the amout of heat his fire breath makes. If he didn't he would burn himself with his own breath."  
  
"Oh."  
  
**End of Flash Back**  
  
I looked up and snapped my fingers. "I got it!"   
  
Everyone looked up at me. Everyone had been in deep thought before I shouted that out.  
  
"You do? What do we do then?" Sheik asked.  
  
"We have to go into the Dodongo's Cavern first." I said, getting up and going.  
  
Everyone started to follow me, but I turne around. "No. Only King Darunia, or one of the Gorons and I will go. It won't take much to get what I'm after because it's dead. or should be dead."  
  
"Should... be? Link! What if it's not?" Matt asked.  
  
"Then.. say good-bye to me. And good luck on the Temple." I said, smiling then went out the room.   
  
**************  
The Caverns  
**************  
  
I stood by the caverns. The same spot as in my flash back. I stared at the entrance.  
  
'It's time for me to go back to what I once did. I have to get that Dodongo skin.' I thought to myself. This was the only way to get into the Valcano and I was going to use this to it's fullest.  
  
'If I fail, then my friends will die. So, there is no failing in this mission.' I thought to myself.  
  
A goron walked up to me. "I'm sorry Mister Link sir. The King isn't allowed to go. We are all worried about his safty, so I offered to go instead."  
  
"That's fine. Just lead me to the main entrance hall and I'll do the rest." I said, turning to him.  
  
He was four inches taller then me and had the same built as the other gorons. Though, he looked a little more scaried then most Gorons do and his knees were almost hitting each other from fear.  
  
'What's he so afraid of?' I questioned to myself. he didn't know what was in there did he?  
  
"Ok Mister Link sir. I'll lead the way." he said, walking into the Caveran.  
  
I shook my head and followed after him. "By the way. Just call me Link, ok?"  
  
"Right sir- I mean Link." he said.  
  
he seemed to know every bump in this whole place. By the look of his hands, he's been working hard most of his life. He still looked scared of what was in here. Nothing could be so scary that you wouldn't get used to it after a while.  
  
Well, if you didn't count Ganondorf that is.  
  
"Well, Link. The main hall is right ahead of us. Just don't take any turns and you should be alright. I don't want to go any further! That thing in the main hall is just plain scary!" he said, trembling at his own words.  
  
"Why? What's in there?" I asked.  
  
"A Dodongo's skull and bones! It's creepy!" He said.  
  
"Oh. You can go back if it makes you feel better. I can handle it from here." I said.  
  
"Thank you so much Link sir!" He said, running to get out of there.  
  
I rolled my eyes. 'Some brave people they got here.' But, there was something wrong here. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. There... was something amiss about here.  
  
I pulled out my sword and sheild. This made me fell a lot safer now. Even though, I wasn't great at the sword, I could still beat something with it, right?  
  
I walke dinto the main hall and saw what the Goron was so afriad of! It was a huge, 60 foot skull of a Dodongo! The spine and ribs made the outline for the hall. It's leg bones made the other support holds for different caverns. Now I felt my knees shake! This thing was huge!  
  
'King Dodongo had NOTHING on this guy!' I thought to myself. I slowly walked foward. You could still see the rough skin of the skull still in place, though it was falling apart in most areas.  
  
'It's too old to use. I'll have to go to King Dodongo's pit to get his skin.' I thought to myself. I walked foward with my sword and sheild in a more relaxed position.  
  
'Nothing to be afriad of. Nothing will attack me. Ganondorf didn't put nothing in here. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about.' I tried to calm myself down. I was so afriad something was suddenly going to pop out and attack me! But, nothing so far.  
  
I walked up to the huge skull. I knew there was a cave behind his skull. I remembered that much. I remembered most of my childhood adventures, just not the later ones. Everything else was a blur to me right now.   
  
I put my sword and sheild away. Then jumped up and grabbed the beast's lower jaw. I pulled myself up and looked in. Sure enough there was a cave. I gulped as I pulled myself into his mouth.   
  
'This is like a bad horror movie right here.' I thought to myself. I really didn't like the tingle that went down my spine as I pulled myself up. His sharp teeth gave my hands a feeling like I was holding onto a sharks mouth. When I pulled myself all the way up, I finally noticed the small cut I got on my palm. It was on my left hand.  
  
'Great. Just great. I barely made it in here and I'm already bleeding.' I thought to myself.   
  
I continued down into the cave.  
  
******  
Ten minutes later  
******  
  
I looked over the pit. Sure enough there was a dead body of King Dodongo. I made sure he wasn't twitching or anything. I slowly made my way to the very edge.  
  
'Now... How am I going to get down there and get back up?' I asked myself. Then I felt a little tingle on the back of my neck. You know that creepy feeling you get like someone or something is watching you?  
  
That's what I was feeling right now. I turned around only in time to see a little Dodongo baby ram right into my chest. I fell backwards with the baby Dodongo still clinging to my chest.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I fell into the pit. I landed on a thick bed of ash. I sat up and looked around. The baby dodongo was no where to be found. I got up and brushed the ashs off of my clothes.  
  
'Now, that's one way to get down here.' I thought to myself. My butt was really sore though.  
  
I looked around the pit. Part of the gaint Dodongo was sticking up out of cooled lava. I slowly made my way over to the body and reached out my hand to touch the flaky skin of the gaint beast. I reach out and touched it.  
  
It felt like leather, strangely enough. I pulled out my sword and started to cut away at the skin.  
  
'This is the most nastest thing I have EVER had to do!' i thought to myself and grimace. This was the first and last time I'm EVER going to cut the skin off of something!  
  
The skin itself didn't have an oder, but the body DID! It smelled of burnt lizard. And if you haven't smelled burnt lizard before, trust me it really stunk!  
  
Once my job was done, I folded the skin and set it into my sheild. The hand plates on the inside would hold the skin well enough until I got out of here. I walked over to the ledge and looked up. How was I going to get all the way up there?  
  
I looked down at my tools. I had the hook-shot with me. So, I pulled that out and prepared to fire when I heard something move. I blinked and slowly turned around.   
  
The Baby Dodongo had come out of hiding and looked like it wanted to eat me.  
  
"Hey there little fella. I'm took big for you to eat." I said to it.  
  
It backed away a little, before making a screaching sound. I covered my ears as it screached a horrible, high pitched cry.   
  
Once it stopped, it stared at me with unblinking eyes. I uncovered my ears.  
  
'Now.. what was that all about?' I thought to myself. Then, I heard it. It sounded like a stampede of something.  
  
I looked up at the pit's edge and saw tons of unblinking eyes staring down at me.  
  
"Uh oh..." I said as they all jumped down into the pit.  
  
**************  
an hour later and in the King's throne room  
*************  
  
"What do you think it taking him so long?" Navi asked in her worried tone.  
  
"I don't know." Matt answered.  
  
"I wonder what he is after in the Caverns." The King wondered as he sat down in his throne, placing his hand in his chin.  
  
"I wish he would let us in on what he is thinking every once in a while." Nabby complained sitting down next to Zelda.  
  
"Why are you all so worried? He is suppose to be the legendary hero. I believe he knows what he is doing. I'm sure nothing is a cave could kill him!" Zelda pointed out.   
  
"Zelda, the Hero of Time and him are completely different people. Though, they have the same soul, they are different." Sheik said, explaining it a bit more.  
  
"Same soul? I thought they WERE the same people." Matt said.  
  
"No. They are different. They can think the same things sometimes and have the same strengths, but they are different." Sheik said. Everyone still lokked confused. Sheik sighed before continuing. "Think of Twins. They are basically the same, but have different personalities because of different livies and ways to take things. Do you get it now?"  
  
"Oh. I get it." Matt said.  
  
"So Do I, but how could this Link be having flash backs that the only the other Link knew about?" Nabby questioned.  
  
"That, I have no idea about. It seems the quest to save Hyrule was inbeded into the very soul of Link, since his whole life was spent saving it. Like a warrior would have if he was defending his country." Sheik said.  
  
"Oh." Everyone said.  
  
"I still think this Link can handle himself." Zelda said.  
  
"I hope you're right." Sheik said.  
  
Just then the scrapping of a sword on the ground, being dragged was heard. As well as what water filled shoes sound like while someone is walking.   
  
I slowly trugged into the room and fell to the ground.  
  
"LINK!" Just about everyone shouted.   
  
I started taking deep breaths. My legs were killing me! Battling a few hunderd baby Dodongo's was a hard thing to do!  
  
i didn't notice I looked like a half eaten meal. I have bite marks almost everywhere on my body, but none of them managed to, umm lack of betters words, take a bite out of me.  
  
"What happened?" Nabby asked me.  
  
"Lots and lots of Baby Dodongo's. I hate babies." I said, tring to catch my breath. It was hard getting out of that pit! I finished all those little creatures off though.  
  
'I bet my swords manship just went up a couple of feet though.' I thought to myself.   
  
"Baby whats?" Matt questioned.  
  
Navi answered though. "They are little dragon like creatures that resemble tabpools really. Only a head and a tail is really what they are made up of. They snap and eat almost anything. They are about one foot tall. They can borrow under ground to hide from pray, or call out in a screaching voice for others to back them up."   
  
"Oh." Everyone answered.  
  
"Link almost got beat by babies!" Matt cheered.  
  
"Oh shut up Matt!" I said in my kidding voice.  
  
Most of them laughed at me.  
  
"Hey, then maybe I won't show you why I did this then." I said, sitting up.  
  
"Aww! I was just playing. So, why did you go through all that?" He questioned.  
  
I grinned. I reach my arms behind me and grabbed onto the Dodongo skin and pulled it out to show them.  
  
"This, is how we are getting into the Valcano." I said, holding it up with pride.  
  
*************************************  
  
Sorry it took so long people! And I thought it would be better if I put up this chapter while re-newing all the other chapters. ^_^ 


	25. A twist

I hope you all like my new chapter system! With these new chapters, I will be able to update faster and better! Well, i think. hehe  
  
Anyways, onto the story!  
  
*****************************************  
Legend Of Zelda: New life  
*****************************************  
****Chapter Three****  
  
**The Spirit Temples**  
Part 2-A twist  
  
"What is it?" Matt questioned, plugging his nose do to the smell of the skin.  
  
"It's King Dodongo's Skin. I figure if we use this, we can make protective coverings from the heat." I said, explaining my plan.  
  
Everyone's face was blank. Then Zelda commented.  
  
"That's... it's.. skin? That's just Gross!" She said, with a disguested look on her face.  
  
"I have to agree with her." Matt said, sitting across the room from me.  
  
"Please. Don't tell me you skinned that creature." Sheik asked. Even he was grossed out.  
  
"Please, don't remind me!" I said, getting a bit sick at the mention of that. I shivered. There was no way they were EVER getting me to do anything remotly close to that! I knew I was going to have nightmares about that for some time now.  
  
"So, who's going to make it into protect coverings?" Nabby questioned.  
  
'uh oh.' I thought. They were about to pick me to do that job! "NO no! I skinned the thing. Someone else has to make those things."  
  
"Well, this was YOUR plan." Sheik said, looking at me with his intence eyes.  
  
"So?" I answered back. 'Oh. Good comeback link! Why don't you just stick your tongue out next time?' I thought to myself.  
  
"I'll do it." Zelda offered. She was still pretty much grossed out by all of this.  
  
"You don't have to Zelda." I said, looking at the ground. A slight blush on my face.  
  
"Well, if I can't go with you guys, I might as well help you out in some way." She offered to me.  
  
"Since you put it like that..." I said, still not looking up at her eyes. I gave her the folded up skin and briskly walked over to Matt.   
  
He gave me a sly look that seemed to say 'You got the hots for her!'  
  
I shot him a look that silenced him.   
  
"Since it is all settled, why don't the ones who are going, go prepare?" The King offered.  
  
"Good idea." I answered. Navi flew up to me.  
  
"Link. Can I talk to you in private?" She asked me.  
  
"Umm sure. Be right back guys." I said, while walking back into my room. Navi flew over my head the whole way. I kept on glancing up at her. Something was bothering her, really bad too.   
  
As soon as I got in the room, with Navi in as well, I shut the door. I turned to her and waited for her reply.  
  
"You might want to sit down for this." Navi said, directing me over to a chair.   
  
I gulped. Whatever it was... it had to be bad if Navi was acting like this! I wonder what it could have been. So, I quickly sat down in the chair and waited without a word.  
  
I could hear a small sigh come from the Fairy. She flew down at my eyes level and floated there. She wings flapping.  
  
"Link... I have been thinking a lot. Since.. it seems like everyone has been re-born into this time... you.. sheik... Nabooru... And the sages.. well some of them." She said, not really sure of how to put what she was going to say next.  
  
I nodded, understanding. But, I still didn't get what she was after.  
  
"I think... maybe.. just MAYBE.... Ganondorf was also reborn somehow into this time." She said.  
  
I sat back with wide eyes. Why didn't I think of that. Sure.. he was still alive.. but what if he really was reborn? His body was left to die in this world.. but his spirit was kept in the scared realm. What if his body was reborn with an evil person in control?  
  
"Navi... you can sence when evil is around.. right?" I asked her.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Then.. if Ganondorf's reborn self was around.. wouldn't you be able to sence him or something?" I questioned her.  
  
"Maybe... but with everything that has been going on.. it's hard to kept track of every evil aoru around. He could have slipped by without me even knowing! But.. that's not the end of what I have to say Link. you must be prepared for this one." She said, nervousely.  
  
"..yes.." I answered, not liking it one bit.  
  
"Everything you have gone through... I mean EVERYTHING... has been in about the same order Link has gone through. You got a fairy... learned about your furture... pulled out the Master Sword... meet Sheik... It's all the same." She said.  
  
"... I don't get what you're after.." I said, leaning back again.  
  
"Link.. what I'm saying is... if Ganondorf WAS reborn.. you met him already." She said, with a nervous look.  
  
My eyes widen. I might have met Ganondorf's reborn self already. Who... but..  
  
"Think about it Link. Who has been mean to you since the very day you met them?" Navi asked me, sitting down on my shoulder.  
  
My eyes got wider, if that was possible. I said the first name that came out of my mouth. "MIKE! The very day I met him, he called me names, pushed me down.. if anyone could be Ganondorf's re-born self.. it's Mike!"  
  
"Atleast we know who the person is...." Navi answered.  
  
"I guess... but what if we're wrong?" I questioned her.   
  
"We will have to put him up to a test next time we are near your town." Navi answered.  
  
"Til them.. not a word to anyone else... ok? I don't want them looking for him and accusing him." I said to Navi.  
  
She nodded. "I promise."  
*************************************  
  
I know it's very short! It was meant to be like that. A little twist in the story! I mean.. come on! What if Link had to deal with TWO Ganondorf's?!?!? How much would that stink! ^_^ Please review! 


	26. The Fire Temple part one

I hope you all like my new chapter system! With these new chapters, I will be able to update faster and better! Well, i think. hehe  
  
Anyways, onto the story!  
  
*****************************************  
  
Legend Of Zelda: New life  
  
*****************************************  
  
****Chapter Three****  
  
**The Spirit Temples**  
  
Part 3-The Fire Temple (part one)  
  
"You put it on."   
  
"No.. YOU put it on first!"  
  
"NO YOU put it on!"  
  
"No you!"  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"YOU!"  
  
Sheik and I growled at each other. Zelda had finished making the Dodongo tunics for us. She was rather good at it too! It was a perfect fit! Well, it atleast looked like it was a perfect fit. Sheik and I were fighting over who would be the first on the put on the skin.   
  
"Childern please!" Came Nabby's voice. She seemed to almost want to laugh at Sheik's and my behavoir.   
  
"Alright! I'll put it on first. Just because I'm not a coward like Sheik." I said in a blutly arogent voice.   
  
Sheik growled at me again, then with a glare at me, put the tunic on. I smirked at my small victory. I slipped on the tunic after he did. I just wanted to see if I could get him in it first.   
  
It was rough, but at the same time silky on the inside of it. We have to pull off our shirts in order to get it on. The inside of the skin was smooth, but a little ichy. The outside was as tough as leather. Sheik, Nabby and I also had small face masks to wear with it to stop the volcanic ash from getting into our lungs.   
  
The Gorons were nice. They made us tough boots out of the leathery skin from the Dodongo Skin. They just couldn't make tunics for some strange reason. I shook my head of my thoughts before approaching the enterance of the volcano. I sighed before turning back to Zelda and Matt.  
  
"Hey Matt. If I don't come back, you can have my TV." I said with a wink to him.  
  
"Cool! Can I get the portable computer too?" He asked with fake happiness.  
  
"Sure. But don't you dare touch my anime collection!" I said with a glare.  
  
"Don't worry.. I wouldn't dare..." He said, looking away with a small smile.  
  
"But in all seriousness.. look after Zelda." I said with a more stern look on my face.  
  
"Don't worry pal. I will." He said with a smile.  
  
"Good." I said back, nodding my head in his direction before turning to Zelda. "If Matt drops something on the ground near your feet... run."  
  
Matt gave me a small smack on the back for that one with a slight blush on his face. I laughed at his embrassment.  
  
"Same goes for Link." He said to Nabby. "He's probably going to fall off a clift on purpose!"  
  
We laughed to each other, before I waved good bye to him. I walked into the enterance. Sheik was saying his good byes to Zelda and Nabby was waiting for us inside. I walked up to her.  
  
"Didn't you want to say good bye to matt?" I asked her.  
  
"Why? I don't say good bye to someone til I know I'm truely leaving." She said, turning her back to me. I smiled at her. Sometimes she said some smart things. I shook my head. Now I was sounding like an old person.  
  
I rolled my eyes at myself before continuing. Navi was buzzing above my head, staying so quiet I forgot she was there! She sat down on my shoulder. I looked over at her.  
  
"Aren't you hot?" I asked her.  
  
"No. Well, a little. Natural elements can't harm Fairies." She said with a small shrug. I could barely make it out due to the bright light of her wings.   
  
Sheik and Nabby caught up to us as we rounded the Volcano. The sheer heat of the lava below was enough to melt metal! We really had to watch were we stepped. One false move and we would fall to our deathes! I looked down into the pit below from the ledge. Boiling hot lava was in the pit. A few small bubbles from it, popping. The lava was licking at the edge. You could see the heat! It looked like the heat that came off of car hoods during summer. A few hot springs were inside of there as well. Steam raising from them. If you put your hand directly over it, I wouldn't be surprised if your skin melted off!  
  
I turned to my two human compainons. "We have to go around the lava pit to get to the temple base." I said.   
  
They nodded to me. Then, we heard a booming voice! I looked behind them and saw the King himself running after us. He looked very weird running at us like that. Sort of like a fat guy trying to catch a bus. I had to choke down a few chuckles. It was just so funny to watch!  
  
When he caught up to us, he gave me a glare. "Why didn't you tell me you were going?"  
  
"I didn't want you to get in trouble with us." I said with a shrug, though I felt like shrinking under his hot glare.  
  
"Only the legendary hammer can defeat Volvagia! You don't even know where it is." He said, putting his hands on.. I think his hips.. not quite sure.   
  
"... well.. it's in the temple... right?" I questioned.  
  
"Yes.. but do you know where in the temple?" He asked, stressing the word 'where'.   
  
".. no... not exactly." I answered, wanting to shrink away to nothing under his glare as well as the glare from my two 'friends'.   
  
"Then how did you intend on finding it Link?" Sheik questioned me.  
  
I scratched my cheek in thought. "Well, Navi should know this place pretty well.."   
  
"Don't you dare put me in the middle of this link!" Navi said, yelling right by my ear. I covered it with my hand.   
  
"Geesh! You yell too much." I said to her, while trying to get my hearing back. She sure was loud for such a little thing! I could hear a buzzing in my ear now.   
  
'Great Link! Not even a minute in the Volcano and everyone is mad at you! I must be going for a record or something..' I thought to myself, stopping myself from rolling my eyes. I was so tempted too..  
  
"Link. Let's just go." Nabby said. "I'm sweating to death already!"  
  
"Good idea." I said, turning around and heading to the temple.. I think.  
  
"Umm Link." Navi said.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked back.  
  
"Why did it suddenly get hotter in here?" She asked me.  
  
"... uh oh..." I said. I looked over the edge. The Lava was raising! "We have to get to higher ground now!"   
  
Everyone nodded. I quickly looked for anyway to get higher. Any kind of rocky surface we could climb. Then, i spotted it. It was a edge not too far up. "Everyone. Hold onto me!"  
  
"Link.. we know you like to hug but I don't think this is the tim-" Nabby started.  
  
"NO! Not that! Just hold onto me so we can get to the ledge!" I said. Sheik and Nabby held on. I looked at the King.  
  
"I'll be fine. I'm a Goron. I can climb this no problem." He said, reaching up for the first rock. He scaled the side with ease. I stared at him wondering how he could do that when Nabby smacked me upside my head.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"LINK! DAMMIT! We don't have time for to day dream!" She yelled at me.  
  
I nodded and grabbed my hook-shot. Put, it was hot to the touch. I squinted my eyes at the pain, but grabbed it anyways. I pointed it up at the ledge. There was a small tree embeded just above the ledge. So, I aimed for that. I pulled the trigger. The 'Ching' could be heard for the hook firing. I preyed it would hit it's target. The lava was only a couple of feet from the ledge we were standing on!  
  
'Please! Please! Please!' I preyed in my mind as I watched the hook sail through the heated air.  
  
********  
  
"I have a bad feeling." Zelda said to Matt. Her and Matt were sitting in the king's chambers. The enterance to the Volcano was sealed due to the Lava.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure they're alright. Sheik is too hard headed to die." Matt said with a smile.  
  
"It's.. not about Sheik.. it's about Link. I have a feeling.. that something is going to happen to him." Zelda said, with slightly teary eyes to Matt.  
  
"Oh.. don't cry!" Matt said, rushing to her side. He sat down next to her and put his arm over her shoulder. "It's alright. I'm sure he will be fine! This is Link were are talking about! The one who defeated Ganondorf! I don't think something like this would kill him."  
  
"I guess you're right. Link is pretty strong." She said with a smile. She looked up and stared at Matt's eyes. His soft eyes looked back at her.  
  
That's when the trouble began..  
  
**********  
  
'Breath in.. breath out..' I thought to myself. My heart was racing! 'At this rate I'm going to die of a heart attack!'  
  
"That was a close one." Nabby said.  
  
"Yeah.. too close." Sheik answered back. They both looked at me.  
  
"Hey! I didn't cause this!" I said in my defence. I put my hook shot back. The palm of my hand burnt from the heat.   
  
'Note to self. Don't use metal in a hot place. End note.'   
  
I sighed before getting up from my sitting position. We had landed ontop of each other and tangled up. It took us a minute to get out of the pile. The King was just laughing at us.   
  
"Well, let's going find the Temple so we can get out of here!" I said, walking around. It was going to take awhile to find the temple, but as long as it didn't have ghosts, wolfos or demented skulls flying around, I was fine with it! There was just something strange going on. The Temple was suppose to be close to where the enterance to the volcano was... but we had been walking for about ten minutes and still no Temple.  
  
"Maybe it's below us?" Navi sugguested.  
  
"Yeah.. or above us." Nabby offered.  
  
"Then that would really stink." I answered back. If we had to go below... then we would be killed by Lava.. if we went any higher.. the ledges were steaper and more of a chance of us falling. The higher you went, the steaper the fall.   
  
'It's not like we really have a choice.' I thought back to myself. If it was above or below, we would HAVE to go. Sometimes I really, REALLY hated my life!  
  
'You can't make a person's life more difficult then mine can you girls?' I thought to the three Goddesses.  
  
'Just once I would LOVE to sit at home and have nothing better to do then to clean my room. Could you girls consider trying being nice to me every once in awhile?'   
  
"LOOK!" Navi shouted.   
  
I looked down at her, then she flew off my shoulder. She circled around a cave. "This is the Temple's enterance! I'm sure of it!"  
  
'Maybe you girls do listen to my small pleas..' I thought happily. Then the ledge below our feet cracked. It cracked like a spider's web around our feet. The rocks below us started to fall. 'Nevermind.. you girls just like playing around with me..'  
  
"JUMP!" Sheik shouted to us.  
  
"No duh!" I shouted back, jumping at the safe ledge. I landed part way on it. Nabby gripped onto it by her fingers, the slipped. She screamed as she started to fall. Sheik's hand caught her's a he jumped across. He was in mid jump when he caught her.  
  
'Sweet! That's like the matrix or somethin' I thought to myself. Then when Sheik's other hand tryed to grip the ledge, it also slipped.  
  
"Sheik! Grab onto my foot!" I shouter quickly. He did as I said and grabbed onto my foot. My chest and above were on the ledge. There was a steady rock that I was gripping onto to hold me. Sheik was holding onto my foot with one hand, while the other was holding onto Nabby.  
  
"Guys! Where's the King?!" I questioned. We all looked around. He was no where to be found! I looked down at the Lava pit. It seemed to have had something heavy just fell into it..  
  
My eyes started to water as the cold reality hit me. 'He fell!'  
  
'Oh by the Three Goddesses of the world of Hyrule! How could you let that happen?!' I asked them as my mouth was dropped open. I stared at the Lava. He couldn't... no..  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!" I screamed.  
  
*************************************  
  
I know most of you hate my clifthangers! I'm sorry! I only do that so I know you guys will read the next chapter! SORRY AGAIN! AND SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! PLease review! 


	27. The Fire Temple part two

Sorry everyone! My computer died on me and I was more then half way done with this chapter! Then, it was deleted!!!! I had to start over and wait a good two months for my computer to be rebuilt. (It was broke for the last five months or so) I'm typing this in computer graphics, so, be thankful if it ever graces the face of Fanfiction.net because I might be caught. Wish me luck!!

*****************************************  
  
Legend Of Zelda: New life  
  
*****************************************  
  
****Chapter Three****  
  
**The Spirit Temples**  
  
Part 3-The Fire Temple (part two)

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe what was going on. Here we were, hanging on a ledge over a boiling lake of lava, while the King of the people we are fighting to save, just fell in. 

"Link! I know you're depressed, but please for the love of all that is good in the world, SAVE US!" Sheik shouted up at me. I looked down at him.

"Fine." I answered in an almost whispering voice. "Nabby, you climb up Sheik and me. Then, Sheik, you climb up. It'll be like a human ladder."

Nabby nodded. She quickly started to scale us, climbing up. I held onto the rock with a tighter grip. Each time she tugged or pulled on either of us, the grip became harder and harder to hold. "Hold still Nabby! I have to steady my hold!"

Nabby stopped moving, holding onto my belt and standing on one of Sheik's shoulder.

I quickly readjusted my hold on the rock. "Ok. Go ahead."

She scaled up my body and onto the ledge. "I'm up. Go ahead Sheik."

Navi was buzzing around like a bee. I could feel her jitter from being nervous about one of us falling. Sheik climbed up gracefully. Only holding onto me for a few second, before kicking off the side wall and jumping into the air. He landed like a gymnast onto the ledge, safely with Nabby.

"Show off." I mumbled under my breath. They both helped pull me up to safety. Navi gave a small sigh and sat down on my shoulder. "Rest for a bit Navi. I can carry you."

"Thanks." She said, leaning against my neck. I could feel relief over our safety hit my body in great waves. Then, grief followed. The King had died because he wanted to help us. To help me. I stared down at the Lava pit. 

"Link. Let's get going." Nabby said, tugging on my arm. I gave a solemn nod before we all headed for the entrance to the Temple.

_In the King's Room_

Zelda stared into Matt's eyes. Her powers of wisdom were effecting her every sense as she searched through his mind like a P.I. going through files. She saw his playfulness hiding a great secret. She couldn't stop herself, literally. Her powers had taken over and were controlling her every move. She looked deeply into his eyes and saw something that made her jump back. 

"What's wrong?" Matt questioned with a confused look on his face. He blinked and tilted his head. 

Zelda placed her hands against her face in denial. "No… Matt. I can't… you're… I don't understand it… how…?" But no sentence would form into her mouth as she questioned what she saw over and over again. Perhaps she was mistaken and saw something else? That could be it. Then again, she was never wrong on these sorts of things.

'How well, do I know Matt?' Zelda questioned herself. Not very well, but well enough to know that this couldn't be easy to understand or take in. How was it possible?

Matt's eyebrows grew together in concern for the girl sitting in front of him. What was causing her so much worry?

"Zelda…?" Matt questioned, not able to complete his question before she turned to him. Tears, rolling down her eyes.

"How could you do this? How can you be…?" She started.

Matt looked at her confused for a second, before understand crossed his features. He face looked like it grew by ten years from the grim knowledge that he knew she had with her. "You know, don't you?"

"You…. You KNEW and still you made friends with Link?" She questioned, unable to believe such a thing.

He nodded, not able to look her in the eyes now. "I knew for a long time. That's exactly why I made friends with him. If he didn't try to drag up what happened in the past, we would all be fine and… I would never have to reveal who I am to anyone."

Zelda  backed away from him. "I don't understand…." 

Matt gave a smirk, unbefitting of his usual kind nature. "I don't expect you to. Even the triforce of wisdom can't bring knowledge of what's in a person's head to the surface."

Zelda couldn't believe that this person, who was her big brother's friend, Link's friend, the kind person who looked after them all and tried to make them all feel like everywhere was home as long as he was there, was…

"That's right Princess." Matt said, his eyes turning a bit darker. "I'm Ganondorf's reincarnation." 

Zelda gasped and held her hands over her mouth. 

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you nor harm you or the others. I simply came here, trying to help out as much as I can with them." He stated, not moving to get closer to her at all.

"You're a lair!" She said, getting further from him as the chair would allow her.

"I'm not." Matt said, running a hand through his red hair. "I wish things were different. I tried to get Link to stop thinking about the whole Legend. I tried to keep him away from the Temple. Hell, I even dropped his ocarina in the river, yet he still went after it. The truth about who he is. Nothing I did even slowed him. It helped him!" 

Matt gave a soft laugh. "He's too persistent for his own good. When we went into the Zora palace, I was sure he would give up once he faced a foe. While he was asleep near the river, I went to the river and conjured an evil spirit to be sent to the Palace, to lay and wait for Link. I snuck back before he woke up. I sent that octopus after him, yet he defeated it with relative ease. Not as easy as he would before he was re-born, but good enough to make me realize, I couldn't stop him from finding the truth. I couldn't keep him from it any longer."

Zelda shook her head, not wanting to believe it.

"It's all true Zelda. I'm sorry for it, but it's true." Matt said with a heavy sigh. "After all that, I finally gave up on trying to stop him. I, finding out the true extent of who I really was, decided if he could change himself from a stupid wimp and into a brave hero, then why couldn't I change myself from the King of Darkness and into a friend? I've been trying so hard to be nice to everyone and help everyone. I feel… happy when I make people smile. I don't want to kill anyone! Honest Zelda, you have to believe me."

Zelda reached out a hand and held his. "I believe you Matt. I can sense the good in you."

Matt gave a heavy sigh. "Please, I beg of you, don't tell Link or the others. They will think I'm a trader and probably kick me out of the group."

Zelda gave him a small smile. "It's ok. I won't tell."

Matt and Zelda shared a smile.

_At the Temple…_

  
Sheik and I pushed on the stone door until it gave way. The room was lit by the lava pools on the sides, making the room very well lit. I walked in, looking around. I gave a small sigh when nothing seemed to be popping out, ready to kill me at any moment.

_Screech! _

"GAH!" I shouted, waving my hands over my head. My eyes squeezed shut and I was flailing my arms around like a mad man.

"Link. The hell are you doing?" Sheik questioned.

"Bats! I HATE bats!" I said. Two black bats flew out of the room. I settled down, huffing like I had just ran a marathon. 

"You're such a wimp!" Nabby said, walking past him. She walked further into the room and looked around. "There doesn't seem to be a lot in this place."

"Well, looks can be deceiving." Sheik said, walking forward. I walked after them, Navi sitting on my shoulder. 

"You'd think a fire breathing Dragon and a huge hammer would be easier to find." I commented. That's when I tripped over a rock. I fell face first into the hard floor. My still broken nose made my face feel like it was on fire! I sat up and covered my nose with both hand, blood running freely from my nose. "OWWWWWWWW!"

Nabby bent down and offered a hand to help me up. I gladly took it. I kept my left hand over my nose, trying to stop the bleeding.

"We're off to a great start." Nabby said, rolling her eyes at me.

"It wasn't my fault." I complained, my voice sounding strange because I couldn't breath through my nose. I pulled my hand away and saw the small puddle of blood in my hand. "This really bites." 

"I can't believe we're risking our lives to help you, the one supposed to defeat Ganondorf, and here you are complaining about a broken nose." Sheik said. "We're doomed."

"You're real helpful did you know that?" I said. Sometimes Sheik was such a downer. 

"Let's get going. We have a lot to do and a dragon to slay." Nabby said, walking past us. We followed her down the pathway and into another hollowed out cavern. The heat was stronger here and the lava was boiling in the small pools around the pathway. 

I glanced around, shaking my hand, trying to get the blood to fling off. I could feel the blood going onto my lips and by the opening of my mouth. I tightened my lips into a line to stop the blood from leaking into my mouth. It was bad enough I had to feel it, I didn't need to taste it too.

I was about to ask Nabby if she knew where she was going when I heard a sound. "Everyone! Stay quiet and don't move."

Sheik stared at me, but stopped moving. Nabby also halted in her walking to listen. 

**_Baboom!_**

****

There it was again, but this time, it sounded closer. The ground also shook slightly. I stared at the cavern entrance.

"Nabby. Walk towards us as slowly and quietly as possible." I whispered. She nodded and started to walk towards Sheik and I. She barely made it half way before the very Dragon we had been searching for, poked it's head through the cavern entrance. 

Nabby looked over her shoulder and saw the huge scaly dragon's head staring at her with its fire eyes. Its nose pulsing with its breath. Smoke leaking from the nostrils. 

Her whole frame shook. I held up my hands trying to stop her, but it was too late.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" She screamed with all her might, running away from the Dragon. Its deep roar echoed through the cave, sending rocks falling from the ceiling. The walls shook from the force of his voice, as a clawed hand reached in and snagged Nabby in mid-run.

I unsheathed the master sword and ran at the dragon. I gave a battle cry as I plunged my sword into its hand, trying to get it to release Nabby. Instead, my sword collided into the thick, armor like scales, bouncing off of his hand like I was hitting him with a pillow! 

I gave it another try, swinging at the dragon with all my might, only to have his other clawed hand hit me. I screamed as I hit the wall on the other side of the cave. I sunk down, feeling the intense pain from the sudden meeting with the wall. I heard another bellow from the giant beast, before passing out.

Sorry everyone for this chapter being so short, but I decided not to delay it any further because my computer is almost fixed, which means a lot of chapters coming out faster!!! I'm hoping to be able to get the next chapter out within a week's time, but we'll see on that. Please forgive me for the long wait and please review!!


End file.
